Debo Sentai Kyoryuger
by Pikatwig
Summary: Sometimes, reality can take a different course. In this reality, Torin wasn't the only Debo General to change sides. They are now humanity's defenders...
1. Brave 1

Pikatwig: So, a while back, me and KKD did a review of the finale of Power Rangers Dino Charge… and during it there was this evil team of Kyoryugers who wanted to kill Torin, Candelilla and Luckyuro… then the other three Debo Generals appeared and they transformed into Kyoryugers. I made note that it would make an interesting story concept. ...by the way, Motomet, any sign of where that evil KyoryuRed went?

Motomet: Nada.

Pikatwig: OK.

KKD: Why am I not surprised? *sighs*

Pikatwig: Quiet you. With how much stuff I do on a normal basis, I don't exactly have the free time to work on upgrading scanners and stuff.

KKD: Sorry about that. Things have gotten just as weird with my crew in the reviews.

Pikatwig: Fair enough. Anyway… me and KKD sat down and concepted the idea a bit and… here it is. Debo Sentai Kyoryuger.

KKD: Let's hope you guys like this story.

Pikatwig: And it will become part of a Super Hero Time with Kamen Rider Hero… but that'll occur in the second chapter of this and fifth chapter of that. Why? Simply put, Hero Chapter 4 is kind of to far under way for me to go back and insert that.

KKD: Fair enough.

Pikatwig: Let's go ahead and begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything here except the concept and anything original within; the rest belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

" _The Zyuden Sentai Kyoryugers were the 37th Super Sentai team, who battled the evil Deboss Army, keeping them from reviving their leader and preventing him from bringing the world to a sudden end. They were successful with the help of rebel Debo General Wise-god Torin, creating the union of kyoryu_ plus _ningen to bring about the strongest and bravest in history! However, due to how reality can take different shapes and directions, it wasn't always kyoryu_ plus _ningen. In one reality, Torin wasn't the only one to defy Deboss once they arrived on Earth…"_

* * *

 _Torin stood alongside Chaos as they looked at the vast population of dinosaurs before Torin walked down to see a tyranno roaming around._

" _Wonderful…" Torin muttered as the T-Rex eyed him curiously._

" _What are you doing?" Chaos inquired of him, "We must get rid of this pointless planet in order to make way for Deboss-sama's reawakening."_

 _Torin looked back to Chaos before looking at the dinosaurs again. The bird gripped his hands tightly before summoning his sword. Chaos grinned as it looked like Torin would chop the head of the Rex off, but he was caught off guard the moment Torin turned his blade to Chaos, chopping off his left shoulder spike. Chaos fell to his knees, injured, as suddenly, Dogold, Endolf, Aigaron, Candelilla, and Luckyuro rushed over._

" _Chaos!" Candelilla gasped._

" _...get that traitor, now…" Chaos growled, the others seeing Torin run off towards the dinosaurs, several T-Rexes blocking the path._

 _However, the five new arrivals looked in awe at the planet before they walked off._

* * *

" _We will defend this planet together!" Torin yelled, now in a red suit of sorts, posing with a revolver made of stone._

" _Oh!" his teammates shouted, all posing with similar revolvers in identical suits nodded._

" _...traitors, all of you!" Chaos yelled, "KILL THEM ALL!"_

 _Several monsters rushed in, attacking Torin and his team-mates. However, before anything else could happen, a monster that looked like a meteor with meteor gauntlets, igniting them on fire before soaring down from the sky._

" _...shoot. We need to get out of here! Protect the Zyudenryu!" Torin yelled…_

* * *

In the modern day, Torin was in his normal form, arriving at a small chicken farm, looking confused. He took out a smartphone that resembled a dino's head, held it up to his head and let it ring.

-Moshi-moshi?- a voice similar to the narrator asked.

"Ulshade-san, you told me that I would encounter kyoryu at this location. Instead I see some sort of… bird thing…"

-First of all, I said dinosaurs of sorts. Second of all, what you are looking at is called a chicken. Third of all, they're the closest descendant to your partner.-

Torin's eyes widened in response before sighing, "His name is Gabutyra…"

-And fourth of all… are you in your disguise?-

Torin realized he wasn't before he glowed for a short moment, and the next moment he took on the form of a human with glasses, neck-length black hair with a white streak in it, a sort of white and red tuxedo (complete with fedora), a blue shirt, and a red tie, "I am…"

-Alright.-

Torin hung up after a moment, looking back to the chickens before he walked off. He turned towards a TV screen and saw something about a famous Hawaiian singer.

- _Whoa whoa~ whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa~! Whoa whoa~ whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa~! Ore-tachi wa muteki no superstar~! Atsui spirits fudu juden mune ga sawagu ze~!-_ he heard the singer on the TV sing. Torin stopped to watch the singer perform, _-Densetsu wo norikonase_ wonderful~!Brave _wo damareseru na itsumo_ challenger~! _Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai! Doko ni aru to iu no daro? Chikyu gi wo mawasu yori mo, Kokoro no naka wo sagase~!-_

 _-Yatchaoze!-_ he heard back-up singers call out.

- _Gaburinchou! Metcha muccho!_ _Areteyaru ze kyo mo!-_

-FIRE!-

 _-Ikuze Kyoryuger! Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Atchikotchi kamitsuite! Dare no mo tomerarenai! Kite migoto odoroke! Zyuden Sentai, VAMOLA! KYORYUGER~!-_

-Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!-

-Brave In!-

Torin simply smiled as he recognized who sung it and then simply smiled before he headed off.

* * *

At that moment, in a cave of sorts, an elderly looking man was polishing what looked to be a yellow gun of sorts that had the resemblance of a dinosaur's head and dusting off what looked to be a red battery.

"Konichiwa, Ojii-san," he heard someone call out, turning to see a young girl in white and violet, "Where's Torin?"

"I sent him to go to a chicken farm."

"...why?"

"He wanted to know if there were any dinosaurs still alive and I pointed him to their closest descendants."

The girl simply nodded as she brought over a battery of sorts over to the older man.

"Another Zyudenshi is completed!" he cheered, "Let's celebrate!"

The young girl smiled in response before she looked to a picture of Torin and her grandfather.

* * *

" _This is certainly quite a cave system…" the girl commented as she looked around, following her grandpa._

" _Indeed it is," he nodded as he walked around, "We could make a secret base in here!"_

 _The girl was silent as her grandfather rambled for a little bit, but he stopped upon hearing her yelp._

" _Yayoi, what's wrong?!"_

" _...look…" she informed, pointing to Torin and a giant red and yellow T-Rex encased in some sort of an amber._

" _What in the world?! A monster!" the old man gasped as he readied his pickaxe, "You won't dare hurt my granddaughter!"_

 _He then charged in and bonked the amber with the pickaxe… which ended up creating a massive hole and causing Torin and the T-Rex to fall out. The two humans slowly backed up, the grandfather grabbing what looked like a stone gun that fell from Torin's grasp and inspected it before he aimed it as Torin slowly woke up._

" _My head…" Torin groaned as he looked around, "Where am I?"_

" _Stay back! I will not hesitate to use this!"_

 _Torin looked around before seeing the T-Rex, "Gabutyra!"_

" _Huh?" the old man gasped as the T-Rex slowly awoke and turned to Torin, "OH MY! A LIVING TYRANNOSAURUS!"_

" _...what happened to the Tyrannos?" Torin inquired, "And… what exactly are you?"_

 _The two humans looked in confusion as Torin picked up what looked like an amber stone in the shape of a battery._

" _My name is Torin and I am the leader of the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryugers. This is Gabutyra, my partner."_

" _I'm called Dr. Ulshade, and this is my granddaughter Yayoi."_

" _Oiji-chan… you're being a little too trusting…" Yayoi responded nervously, hiding behind her grandfather as Torin looked at them, "He's a kaijin…"_

" _You'll have to forgive my granddaughter. She lost her parents to a monster attack when there were invaders from space. Zan… something… Zandar, was it? Eh. I don't remember what they're called…"_

" _I understand," Torin nodded as he turned around, "...so… again I ask… what exactly are you?"_

" _Ningen,"_

" _Never heard of it. When I arrived, dinosaurs were around. Wait… what year is it?"_

" _It's 2018 A.D."_

 _Torin simply stared at the ground for a moment in confusion before he realized he was encased in the amber for centuries. Gabutyra walked over and nuzzled him with his snout, trying to comfort him as Torin looked to the skies, "...I can only hope the best for my team and the Zyudenryu…"_

* * *

Yayoi watched as Torin re-entered the base and sat down, "Konichiwa, Torin-san."

"Konichiwa, Yayoi-san," Torin smiled.

"How'd it go with those chickens?"

"...boring," Torin responded, "How exactly did dinosaurs turn into… those?"

"Well, you're part bird yourself you know…"

Torin, now in his original form again, examined himself in response.

"Point is, whatever descendants of dinosaurs you know survived had to adapt, and throughout that time, they changed."

Torin gave a slight roll of his eyes as he was about to respond… but a sudden breeze in his beard put a stop to that, making him gasp.

"What's wrong?" Yayoi asked

"...Debo Monster… *Gasp* Masaka (It can't be)!" Torin yelled as he grabbed the yellow gun and headed out, confusing Yayoi, though she knew trouble was brewing.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ocean, an ice castle sat and inside, Chaos walked through the halls and looked at his generals, each looking similar yet different to some of the previous generals that rebelled, but they were all frozen. Chaos readied a blade and had energy pass through the blade into the blocks of ice.

" **My servants… it is time for us to make this world ready for our master…"**

* * *

Torin looked and saw a snow monster of sorts, causing terror amongst the populace as he started freezing everything in sight, "Masaka… Debo Hyogakki!"

" **The traitor shows his sorry face!"** he laughed, preparing his oversized hands to freeze Torin.

Torin dodged and fired his yellow gun rapidly at the ice kaijin who quickly dodged the blasts.

" **You aren't anything without your team! But I suppose killing you will let me be promoted to a general…"** Hyogakki figured, **"Hey Torin, what killed the dinosaurs? THE ICE AGE!"**

He fired off a powerful blast of ice right at Torin, making the bird try and block it with the gun.

"...I won't let you win… no matter what you do… as long as I live… Deboss will not win!" Torin yelled as Gabutyra charged in and kicked the monster "Gabutyra!"

The red Tyrannosaur roared loudly before sending out a Zyudenshi to him.

"I got it," Torin nodded, holding out the battery, "Brave In!"

He then loaded the Zyudenshi into the yellow gun.

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" he shouted, spinning the barrel and then dancing to an upbeat samba jingle before aiming the barrel to the Debo Monster, "Fire!"

He fired the gun and a red t-rex head flew out of it, flying around before it chomped down over him and he now stood in a red suit with darker red sleeves, a yellow sash over his chest forming the teeth of a dino head formed in silver around it and capped with a single shoulder pad.

* * *

" **That suit…"** Chaos growled.

* * *

"Kiba no Yuusha! KyoryuRed!" Torin declared as he posed dramatically.

Hyokkaki growled and charged forward, attacking the new Red Senshi who ducked and dodged the attacks with ease before blasting his face back, **"Argh! Onore… Kyoryuger…"**

KyoryuRed kicked one of his arms and pulled out a yellow bladed sword, "Allow me to show you my might! Ikuze! Gaburicalibur!"

He charged up energy into the blade before slashing away at the Debo Monster. The Debo Monster did survive, but wisely retreated after the attack.

* * *

" **Grrr… Torin… you dang traitor! Why did you have to try to defend this worthless planet!"** Chaos growled, slamming his fist against the wall before turning to his revived generals **, "The Kyoryugers must be stopped if we hope to take this world! Understood?"**

" **Ryoukai!"** the six generals shouted as Chaos turned to a book to begin thinking.

* * *

"Since when could you do that?" Yayoi asked Torin as he returned to the base.

"I've been able to use this power for some time, I was only able to last as long as I could with it thanks to the refinements your grandfather made. I do thank you, Ulshade-san."

The doctor himself smiled and chuckled before he raised his arm into the air in joy… only for a loud pop to occur and he screamed as his arm was suddenly stuck.

"Gah! Not again!"

"Oiji-san!" Yayoi yelled as she ran over to him and helped put his arm back down, snapping it back into place, "Please don't over-excite yourself…"

"Thanks…"

Torin looked to his yellow gun in thought, "I'll need to find the rest of my team if I want to stop Deboss for good."

"We've been trying to find them for months now and we only found the one who's to busy to help," Yayoi reminded.

"She'll understand if I ask for her help…"

* * *

Jikai, Debo Sentai Kyoryuger

Torin: Please, I need your help.

?: I wish I could, Torin, but I preform.

Torin: Demo…

?: I'm sorry.

?2: Oi… you're both so loud…

Brave 2: Black's Got A Headache

* * *

Pikatwig: And that's our first chapter.

KKD: Pretty well-written if I do say so myself.

Pikatwig: I had some fun with this. And before you ask about the nods to Dino Charge and Mr. Freeze… I couldn't help either of those references. ...plus, I think that incarnation of Mr. Freeze is funny.

KKD: Can't argue with that. Plus, believe it or not, Arnold Schwarzenegger himself said that was one of his favorite roles to the point he kept the costume.

Pikatwig: How about that? Neat.

KKD: Yea, I know. Favorite part?

Pikatwig: Torin becoming KyoryuRed and beating back the Debo Monster. Torin fits being a leader really well, doesn't he?

KKD: Yea, much better than you know who. I think that scene was my favorite part, too.

Pikatwig: And before anybody complains about 'Red stealing focus'... Torin is literally the only one who actually has his powers that is where the Debo Monster attacked. Only one who could fight the monster.

KKD: He's got a point. He can't exactly be stealing the focus if there's no one else there to have a focus on.

Pikatwig: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Cause I did.

KKD: Heck yea I did. It was fun to write, and I look forward to more in the future. *Salutes* Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	2. Brave 2

Pikatwig: So the summer movie trailers have finally showed their heads.

KKD: You mean the Toku Gekijouban or the big summer blockbusters?

Pikatwig: Latter. We don't get much for the Kyuuranger movie, just hearing the human-like Kyuurangers talking, as for the Ex-Aid movie? Well… the movie is confirmed to be called 'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'.

KKD: Hoo boy… that's gonna be hard to swallow seeing Ryuki's movie was "Episode Final".

Pikatwig: I would make a comment about that continuity mess, but I don't wanna jinx it. Anyway, we got a Super Hero Time starting here. Debo Kyoryuger and Kamen Rider Hero.

KKD: So, shall we get started, aibou?

Pikatwig: Yep.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything here except the concept and anything original within; the rest belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

*The Kyoryugers flew past the camera and then were joined by Hero*

 **SUPER HERO TIME!**

*With a chomp, we see footage of Debo Kyoryuger, Red joining Pink and Black*

 **KAMEN RIDE: KYORYUGER!**

*A flash and shuffling of cards brought footage of Kamen Riders Hero and Roy fighting foes.*

 **VAMOLA! KAMEN RIDER HERO~!**

*Kyoryuzin posed in front of the camera before the Kyoryugers leaped up to its shoulder as Hero appeared next to them in a beam of light*

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

" _Torin had reawakened in the modern age, meeting with Dr. Ulshade and his granddaughter Yayoi. After his reawakening and collaboration with the Ulshades, he began to defend the planet. It was all going very calmly until the sudden arrival of Debo Hyogakki, who proved to be a tough opponent for Torin to face alone. Now, he must find his Kyoryuger allies to stop the Deboss!"_

* * *

Over in Hawaii, a woman in pink was in the middle of doing some vocal exercises in her backstage room. As she was doing so, a knock at the door came.

"Miss Wakasugi, there's somebody who said he had a backstage pass and wishes to meet you. Uh… Yoshiaki Edano, I think his name was," a male voice informed her, making the woman gasp in amazement.

"Let him in," she smiled, fixing up her dress and smiling a bit.

* * *

Torin, back in human disguise of Yoshiaki, was brought into the room and smiled a bit, "Kaori, nice to see you."

"Yoshiaki, I'm so happy to see you again," she smiled, hugging him, "What brings you to Hawaii? Did you want to see me perform again?"

"No… there's something important I must tell you," Yoshiaki told her, making her look a little concerned, "Deboss has returned. He already sent out Debo Hyogakki to attack Japan."

Kaori stared at Yoshiaki for a moment, "...I… don't know…"

"Please, I need your help."

"I wish I could, Torin, but I preform."

"Demo…"

"I'm sorry."

Yoshiaki just sighed in response before the young woman had a pink glow and turned into Candelilla while holding a small pink amber.

"I haven't needed to ask Dricera for much help after she gave me a human disguise."

Yoshiaki just nodded as he was about to head out.

"You can stay for the show, if you want," she offered, "I would honestly like to catch up with you, Torin."

"...alright, I suppose," Yoshiaki shrugged as he headed off.

* * *

 **Brave 02: Black's Got A Headache**

* * *

Down under the ocean waves, we return to the ice castle as Chaos was looking at what looked like dart-boards with pictures of Torin, Candelilla and the other Debo Generals who became good, each picture covered in numerous darts.

" **Hey, Chaos-sama,"** a perky female voice called out, making him turn to see the general who vaguely resembled a conductor with some red armor, body parts resembling facets, black legs, high heels, blue and silver highlights of sorts and held what appeared to be a music book in her hands.

" **What is it, Tsuraira?"** Chaos inquired.

" **I recently managed to find out where the general I replaced is. She's hiding out in a place called Hawaii. Plus, I managed to find where exactly she'll be!"**

Chaos smiled a little bit at that, **"Prepare the Zorima and a Debo Monster to hold off my brother. I have a hunch he's gonna be working to find his old partners…"**

* * *

At that moment, in the middle of France, some soldiers were practicing with their various firearms. One man in particular somehow hit bullseyes with each shot he took, never missing once. He was in a black top with black pants, a green cap, had a few red, white and blue highlights along the sides of his top, and had a white pistol that seemed to resemble bones of sorts.

"Allonsy, gentlemen," he called to his fellow soldiers.

The other soldiers saluted in response before they practiced their shots, but they weren't as good as their presumed commander.

"Oi… you missing gives me a headache…" he grumbled, gripping his head in annoyance as he walked along to each of them, "Let me show you how it's done…"

* * *

Back over at the concert, Yoshiaki sat in the front row and watched as Kaori walked on stage, the crowd erupting in applause as the former general of joy smiled and waved back.

-Welcome everybody to my welcome back concert! It's been awhile since I was in wonderful Honolulu, but I'm back!- Kaori smiled, earning her a bigger cheer from the crowds, making her giggle from how joyful they were, -I hope you all are ready to have an amazing night! _Let's keep smiling!_ -

Yoshiaki couldn't help but smile a little bit at her iconic catchphrase, feeling the joy she gave off to the crowd, and the joy they expressed in return, _'A dear friend who I would trust with the world if I was gone. Candelilla sure gives off that kind of vibe.'_

She began to sing happily, getting the crowds to sing along occasionally, and she pulled off some impressive dance moves alongside her singing. Yoshiaki gave a silent chuckle at that as he saw her dancing included some of the samba that transforming into a Kyoryuger made a person do. It was quite the sight to behold for him as she looked happy as could be. Yoshiaki's eyes widened as he felt a wind blow through his hair, but before he could even stand up, the doors crashed open, revealing Chaos, Tsuraira, and a new Debo Monster that looked sort of like a giant microphone, wielding what appeared to be various speakers all over its body.

"Chaos…" Torin growled.

The crowds began to panic as Kaori saw Tsuraira begin to absorb some of the joy that had been floating around from her performing.

" **Mmm… so nice. Deboss-sama will love this joy so much…"**

"Give that joy back…" Kaori growled, her microphone picking it up and allowing Chaos to hear her over the people in fear.

" **Candelilla… that has to be her. Zorima, get her,"** Chaos commanded.

The Zorima appeared and charged towards her, but Yoshiaki quickly leapt into action and kicked and punched them back. Chaos recognized this man's movements and the coloration of his outfit.

" **Torin…"** Chaos growled as he stepped forward, holding up a tome **"Leave Torin be… I wish to punish his treachery myself…"**

He slowly walked up, conjuring some sort of lightning energy before Yoshiaki managed to evade and blast at him with the Gaburevolver.

"What do you want?"

" **The destruction of you traitors and for Deboss to finally have this planet…"**

"You're not gonna take this planet away from humanity, jerk," Kaori yelled as she kicked Chaos upside the head, "Still got it."

"So you're gonna help?"

"For now anyway," Kaori told Yoshiaki, "I do have tours to go on and the like, but I can help fend them off right now."

Yoshiaki smiled as he pulled out his Zyudenshi and handed a Gaburevolver to Kaori.

" _ **Yo! What's up?**_ **Debo Soundoff here and I'm ready to** _ **rock the house~**_ **!"**

"Think you can handle that?" Yoshiaki asked.

"You think you can handle Chaos on your own?" Kaori asked.

Yoshiaki just smirked in response, pulling out his Zyudenshi.

"I'm pretty sure I can. Did it before,"

Kaori gave a nod as she headed over to battle the Debo Monster, leaving Yoshiaki to face off against Chaos.

"Brave In!" Yoshiaki yelled out, pressing the button on his Zyudenshi before opening his Gaburevolver and setting the battery in it.

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" he declared, spinning the barrel, doing the small dance, and then aiming it to the air, "Fire!"

The aura T-Rex head spun around before chomping on him, forming his suit and allowing him to become KyoryuRed.

"Kiba no Yuusha! KyoryuRed!" he declared.

" **Must you shout that?"** Chaos groaned.

Red ignored that remark as he pulled out the Gaburicalibur blade before rushing in to attack Chaos. KyoryuRed knocked the tome out of his hands and forced Chaos into using his hand-to-hand combat, but it was clear the general wasn't used to that. KyoryuRed smirked a little as he readied a powerful strike, however, Chaos managed to use a bead whip of sorts to grab the weapon and fling it away from him. Red was forced to dodge and deflect several of the shots back in retaliation.

Kaori, meanwhile, was kicking her way around the Zorima and having a blast, giggling with each kick she gave out, "They're still so much fun to kick. So frail and yet so much fun to make contact with. I could do this all day!"

One kick sent a Zorima completely across the room, right to the feet of Chaos.

" **Tsuraira! Soundoff! Get her!"** he shouted as the Debo Monster and general rushed in to face her.

"Hiya," Kaori greeted the two, soon flipping around and doing a hand-stand, "I'm Wakasugi Kaori. Pleased to meet you."

" **Why would a Debo General choose to look like that icky thing?!"** Tsuraira scoffed.

"Oh, keep quiet!" she responded as she kicked the general into the air, "I like this form. I look lovely, I can dress in amazing outfits, I get to sing for the people of the world to spread joy, and I have lovely bare feet!"

KyoryuRed let out a small sigh upon hearing Kaori yell that.

" **...Is she serious about that last part?"** Chaos checked with the Red Senshi.

"Yes," he nodded simply as the female general stared.

" **...what?"** Tsuraira flatly responded.

Kaori just shrugged that off before she got wrapped up in a cord by Soundoff, "Hey!"

" **Gotcha, sistah!** _ **Let's go for a spin**_ **!"** Soundoff declared as it yanked on the cord, making Kaori spin like a top as she screamed.

"Well, an eye for an eye," KyoryuRed shrugged as he kicked Chaos back and took out another Zyudenshi, pulling out a lime green Zyudenshi with the picture of an Ammonite and the number 20 on it, "Brave In!"

Activating this Zyudenshi, he quickly loaded it in.

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA + GURU~MONITE!=**

" **Nani?!"** Chaos gasped.

KyoryuRed wasted no time in spinning the chamber of his gun and firing the blast at Soundoff.

 **=Gabu~! GURUGURU~!=**

Soundoff was hit by the blast, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden as he looked at KyoryuRed, who spun his finger around, making the Debo Monster's eyes follow it, only for Soundoff to get dizzy and fall over. Kaori continued to spin and then fell right on top of Soundoff.

" ***giggles* We caught a traitor!"**

Chaos smirked as he blasted KyoryuRed with a facefull of energy and then teleported away with the general, Soundoff and Kaori.

KyoryuRed, now Yoshiaki again, sighed a bit as he got up and saw somebody was quickly fleeing.

* * *

At that moment in the ice palace, the remaining generals stood in front of five pillars with an emotional mask on top each, the pillars resembling gauges as one having the expression of fear filled up as well as the one of joy.

" **Hey! Why did Arash get energy too?!"** Tsuraira growled.

" **Isn't it obvious, Tsuraira?"** a voice asked as another musically themed general covered in wind and brass instruments over his white body, wearing greens with blade-tipped dreadlocks and wings surrounding his face, **"The people were afraid and I took it upon myself to take advantage of a situation."**

" **This is just ridiculous!"** a being similar to Dogold but with a blue upper body instead of red resembling something stormed over along with a figure that was looked like he was entirely on fire, and a male figure in purple and blue armor with a saddened expression.

"...and these are the guys you replaced me and Torin-tachi with?" Kaori asked, now tied to a spire and able to overhear the bickering, "Kinda low-balling it…"

Chaos just looked to her and rolled his eyes, **"Best I could do when you six betrayed me."**

"Still… I mean… half of them are basically clones of us and the other half look almost completely alike."

Chaos just groaned, facepalming himself as they watched the newer generals bicker, **"They obey me and Deboss, that is all that matters."**

"Torin will save me," Kaori said confidently before she got zapped and reverted into her true form, making her scream in pain before she became Candelilla once more, "...what was that for?"

" **Something that'll keep you in line temporarily while I look for a more permanent solution to your disobedience,"** Chaos responded, holding up the rod he zapped her with before he walked to his generals, **"Do not let her leave for any reason. I need to find Viruson so I can bring her back to our side."**

Candelilla tensed up a bit, realizing that the plague-based Debo Monster was very crafty and could mess with her head.

* * *

"We lost the signal for her Gaburevolver," Dr. Ulshade sighed, "And I was looking forward to getting to meet her in person…"

"You have met her, Ojii-chan…" Yayoi reminded, "Are you sure you don't have alzheimer's?"

"I'm sure."

Torin simply sighed a little bit, feeling saddened that he let one of his own get captured and had no idea what to do now.

"However," Yayoi began, "We did manage to locate another Zyudenshi's signal. It is very faint, but there is a Zyudenshi being read around Paris. I can't tell whose it is, but it is active in the field and helping to cloak somebody,"

"Excellent," Torin smiled as he turned back into Yoshiaki, "I gotta get there. Maybe I can get some help,"

"Yosha! Time for the Pluzeon Instantaneous Delivery System!" Dr. Ulshade cheered.

"...how much longer until you can get a teleporter?" Yoshiaki whispered to Yayoi.

"Another few weeks. Gomen."

* * *

Yoshiaki was loaded into a capsule that sat inside Pluzeon, the purple plesiosaur preparing to launch said capsule as it aimed it towards the West.

* * *

"Torin can fly you know, Ojii-chan…" Yayoi reminded, "It's how he got back here…"

"It still took him a few hours. This is much faster!"

"And makes other countries think it's a bomb…" Yayoi muttered.

Ulshade himself looked like a pilot as he pressed the 'fire' button. Yayoi, meanwhile, got onto a computer to contact somebody about the teleporter.

* * *

The capsule soft-landed in the ocean while Yoshiaki ejected from it and landed via a parachute.

"...that teleporter can't come fast enough…" he sighed as he looked around a bit, "Yep. In Paris…"

* * *

"So… why am I acting as a tour guide for Japanese visitors?" the man in black from earlier sighed.

"We're short-handed and you know your way around France better than anyone. Besides, you're a better Japanese translator than anyone here in France," a young woman informed.

* * *

The man in black arrived to some tourists, among them being Yoshiaki, as he led them around, doing the usual things tour guides would do by showing off the sights and explaining their significance. Yoshiaki looked around for any sign of any Zyudenryu, but nothing seemed to match the bill.

Eventually the tour ended and the man walked off to go to get coffee, with Yoshiaki tailing behind him.

"...what do you want?" the man asked after a bit, "Tour's over."

"I'm just looking around for somebody," Yoshiaki responded.

"...by following me?"

"...uh…"

He groaned a bit in response to Yoshiaki, "You're looking for me, aren't you? *groan* What a headache this is…"

"...Endolf?"

This got that man's attention, his eyes briefly flashing yellow before he took out a Zyudenshi that was black and had both the number 2 and the head of a parasaurolophus on it, "Call me Hideo… Amisaki Hideo."

"Hideo-san, it's good to see you again," Yoshiaki smiled, Hideo pocketing the Zyudenshi as he smiled a little bit, "So… do you know where any of the others are?"

"Not a clue," Hideo informed, "...surprised you're still alive."

"Trapped in amber in Japan. I'm just as surprised that you're alive. How'd you survive?"

"Parasagun sealed us in an amber and we happened to wake up," Hideo explained, "After some mishaps, he gave me a human form and I settled into the military here for a time. I'm a part-time Japanese translator… though how I knew to speak it, I don't know…"

"Both me and Candelilla knew it when we both woke up…"

"Oh joy… the candy-girl is awake too?" Hideo groaned, holding his head.

"Why don't you join us, Hideo? We need your help… Deboss has reawakened…"

Hideo turned to him, knowing how serious that was, "...I do have some leave time… I'll just say a family emergency came up…"

* * *

Candelilla squirmed in her chains a little, trying to get out, as Tsuraira was laughing at her, "Shut up, will you?!"

" **Oh man… *giggles* You're so funny to look at. Your silly looking outfit, how silly your face is, your voice is goofy and that little… 'foot' thing was silly!"**

"Hey! That's going a little far, don't you think?"

Tsuraira simply laughed a bit as she simply patted Candelilla on the head, **"Traitors have their strange thoughts. You just think your silly thoughts while I work on reviving Deboss-sama."**

Candelilla sighed a bit as she tried to think of a plan, looking over to the generals and noticed how the thunder and fire-based generals, Raimein and Homuras, were in the middle of an argument. Raimein walked in her direction and she got a bit of a grin before giggling.

" **WHAT?!"** Raimein snapped.

"Sorry, it's just that fire guy there said something funny about you…"

" **...What do you mean?** "

"He said that you couldn't even start a thunder storm, let alone deal with a bunch of traitorous generals like me."

Raimein growled as he turned to Homuras, **"I CAN KILL TRAITORS! If you don't believe me, I'll just zap her!"**

" **...what are you talking about?"**

" **What do you mean? You think I can't start up a thunder storm? Pfft! You couldn't even set a forest on fire!"**

This got the two arguing so much, they started blasting at each other with their elements, a stray bolt of lightning hitting Candelilla's restraints and freeing her.

"Yosha!" she cheered as she resumed her human form, sneaking out while the generals were too busy fighting, "Bye-bye."

Kaori saw a sort of teleporter and realized what she could do with it. Quickly, she got onto it and thought of where she wanted to go, _'Right to wherever Torin is…'_

She then flashed away in a pink light.

* * *

At that moment, Hideo had taken Yoshiaki to a private place where no one would enter before they both assumed their original forms of Endolf and Torin.

"Glad you were able to get us somewhere to talk," Torin smiled.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to get the off-time I needed. Now are you certain Chaos is back?"

"Yes. I battled him back in Hawaii and he took Candelilla with help from one of his new generals. I haven't been able to find her a-"

Kaori then teleported into the room, landing right in between the two, "Ow…"

"Who's this?" Endolf asked as he readied his pistol.

"Matte! Don't shoot! It's Candelilla!"

Kaori then turned back to her natural form of Candelilla, surprising Endolf before he put his pistol away, "Hi Endolf-san. Good to see you again,"

"Don't know if I can say the same…" Endolf responded.

"Endolf, please," Torin told him, but he then felt his beard be brushed by the wind, "Debo Monster."

"Uh… if you don't mind… I'm gonna stay here for a minute, I need to relax a bit…"

"You do that, pinky…" Endolf responded as he turned back into Hideo, sighing as the two rushed out, ready to fight.

* * *

Out in a forest, Soundoff was stealing joy from a youth's singing contest without their knowing as he chuckled.

" **The joy of parents watching their kids sing. It's just too precious to not take!"**

"Oi!" Yoshiaki yelled, getting the kaijin's attention and then the attention of the people, "Run!"

"My head is killing me, so let's make this quick…"

Yoshiaki turned to see Hideo take the field with him, "Why…?"

"We're a team now… it's only fitting we beat something together…"

Yoshiaki smiled and handed Hideo a Gaburevolver, the former general of resentment just sighed as he took the gun and took aim at Soundoff, blasting with relative ease.

"Call me a hotshot, I never miss," smirked as they pulled out their Zyudenshi.

"Brave In!" they declared.

They quickly inserted the Zyudenshi.

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!/PARA~SAGAN!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" they all declared, spinning the barrels as they danced to the jingle played, "Fire!"

The t-rex, and parasaurolophus heads flew around and chomped down on their respective senshi, quickly transforming the two, Endolf now in a suit similar to KyoryuRed's, but mostly black with gray arms and having a parasaur theme.

"Kiba no Yuusha! KyoryuRed!"

"Dangan no Yuusha! KyoryuBlack!"

The duo did a small fist-bump as they stood ready.

A young girl tugged on her mother's skirt, "Mama, c'est quoi?"

"Super… Sentai?" her mother responded.

KyoryuRed and Black aimed their Gaburevolvers at the Debo Monster and blasted at it.

" **Hey, why are you bothering me?!"**

"Leave the families alone!" KyoryuRed yelled as KyoryuBlack yelled for them to get away from the area in French, "Nice."

"I have to defend my people…"

" **And yet you left us!"**

"You aren't my people…"

KyoryuBlack fired his Gaburevolver at the Debo Monster rapidly, Soundoff attempting to use the cord of the microphone to block them but couldn't do so. KyoryuBlack simply smirked as he kept up the fire and soon, KyoryuRed slashed away the cord.

"You're going down," KyoryuRed smirked as he continued to slash, "KyoryuBlack, the finisher."

"Merci," he responded as he was handed a Gabutyra Zyudenshi and inserted it into his Gaburevolver.

 **=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGAN! + GABUTY~RA!=**

He spun the barrel and aimed it carefully at the kaijin before firing.

 **=Gan-gaa~n! GA-BOO~M!=**

The blast went off and perfectly hit Soundoff.

" **Looks like that single was a… _HIT_!"** it whimpered as he blew up.

KyoryuRed looked to the ground for a moment and mumbled something as KyoryuBlack looked over to him and stared a bit.

"What are you…?"

"I can only hope they find peace after we beat them…"

* * *

"So this is another Kyoryuger?" Yayoi asked.

"Yep. This is Hideo, Parasagan's partner," Yoshiaki smiled.

"Keep it down, my head hurts…"

"You'll have to pardon him, he tends to get chronic migraines…"

Hideo sat down and opened a can of soda to try and nurse his headache a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Hideo-san! I am Dr. Ulshade and this is my granddaughter Yayoi!"

Hideo simply stared a bit.

"...it's good to have you back, Endolf," Yoshiaki told him.

"Oi… you're both so loud…" he groaned as he sipped the soda.

* * *

Jikai, Debo Sentai Kyoryuger

Yayoi: Another signal has been located, this time… in Texas.

?: Howdy, y'all.

Kaori: Luckyuro-chan!

?: Onee-chan! Lucky da!

Yoshiaki: What happened with your voice?

?: It's an accent I picked up here.

Kaori: We need your help!

?: But I don't want to be a Kyoryuger again… I like my life…

Kaori: Luckyuro…

Brave 03: A Passionate Pink Resolve & A Gracious Green Gratitude

* * *

Pikatwig: We've got Mr. Chronic Migraine on the Debo Kyoryugers and next up is Miss Candy-chan's Partner. *hears whispers about Luckyuro being a boy* ...ok… about the gender thing, we honestly had no idea what Luckyuro's gender was back when Kyoryuger was airing.

KKD: It's a legitimate momnet of confusion. When I first started writing Sonic Sentai Kyoryuger, I actually thought Luckyuro was a boy, until we got word of Luckyuro's human form being a woman, which confused the heck out of me.

Pikatwig: And Silver constantly yelled at us about that… and then that picture came out. ...anyway… considering Luckyuro is on the good guy side, you might be wondering who's gonna make the monsters grow.

Luckyuro: *pops up and takes out the watering can, the fanfare playing* I got it! *is stopped by Candelilla* Oh… sorry, force of habit.

Pikatwig: ...I originally had no idea what to make of that concept, but it's better than what Dino Charge did… I hate the space lazer to make monster grow thing. Please tell me that's not in Kyuuranger for when the monsters grow.

KKD: Trust me, it isn't. At least not in Japanese footage, I can't say the same for when/if it'll be brought to the States.

Pikatwig: It is slightly altered in Ninja Steel, but they seriously could've been more creative there. ...anyway… as somebody who took French, I did actually know that one line that young girl had. ...though, I did need to double check the spelling since it has been a while since I looked at my French notes.

KKD: Huh… Ok.

Pikatwig: Endolf, as he used a gun, fits the positioning of the 'hotshot that never misses'. And Candy-chan being pink makes the most sense given how she's pink and seemed to bond a bit with Amy's great-granddaughter.

KKD: That does make sense.

Pikatwig: ...I do hate how they were recruited only because they're the descendants of the original Kyoryugers… but that's a discussion for another day. Overall thoughts on this chapter?

KKD: Definitely enjoyed it. I liked how we're introducing our team in small increments like this, and while I would've liked to have seen Candelilla join the team this chapter, I understand the decision why you'd hold her off.

Pikatwig: Thank you. As for why I call her 'Candy-chan'? I kinda keep forgetting how to spell her name, so I just use that for a shortened nickname.

KKD: Fair enough, I guess. Is she ok with it?

Candelilla: I don't mind at all. After all, it helps me _Keep Smiling!_

Pikatwig: Cool. I liked this chapter and had fun writing it, though it did need to be pushed a bit on the back-burner because of me needing to prioritize work on Mystery Future, since I have a limited amount of time before school ends and I need to film and edit a behind the scenes special for that. ...sometimes I worry I overwork myself…

KKD: I kinda get the same feeling sometimes.

Pikatwig: ...sorry if I needlessly put pressure on you about art for stuff…

KKD: It's ok. And… sorry if I keep bugging you in regards to Hero. I'm just so excited at times that I get a little too anxious to see the next chapter out, partially because you wrote it with me in mind, and partially so I can be ready for future artwork.

Pikatwig: Alright.

Pikatwig/KKD: So how's the new art/next chapter of Hero going? *stare at each-other than laugh a bit*

Pikatwig: Anyway… my favorite part was Yoshiaki at the concert… and the reaction of the Debo Monsters to Candy-chan's little foot thing. The former because it was a nice scene and the latter because it was just so funny.

KKD: Yea, I liked those scenes, too, and I think my favorite part was when Torin/Yoshiaki was interacting with Candelilla/Kaori and watching her concert.

Pikatwig: Alright. Well, wrap up time.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	3. Brave 3

Pikatwig: So today's Brave will have the debut of the Brave Sisters. *gets confused look* Shortened nickname for Candy-chan and Luckyuro.

KKD: That's pretty cute, actually.

Canderilla: Aw~! Thank you.

Luckyuro: It's so neat.

Pikatwig: Thank you.

KKD: No problem, bud.

Pikatwig: Also, as a small FYI, for those of you who look at the Power Ranger Fanon and Kamen Rider Fanon wikis, I made pages for both Debo Sentai Kyoryuger and Kamen Rider Hero. I made them for the sake of making them.

KKD: That's pretty cool. That can help us keep track with this story.

Pikatwig: Yep. Small thought to you, think you might draw picture of what the Debo Generals look like in their human forms? I'm honestly just asking.

KKD: I might, but I'm not sure when I will, or what the end results will be like.

Pikatwig: Just asking.

KKD: Fair enough.

Pikatwig: Let's go ahead and begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything here except the concept and anything original within; the rest belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

*The Kyoryugers flew past the camera and then were joined by Hero*

 **SUPER HERO TIME!**

*With a chomp, we see footage of Debo Kyoryuger, Luckyuro and Candelilla meeting up and becoming Green and Pink alongside Red and Black*

 **KAMEN RIDE: KYORYUGER!**

*A flash and shuffling of cards brought footage of Kamen Rider Hero, with Takeshi speaking to Ike*

 **VAMOLA! KAMEN RIDER HERO~!**

*Kyoryuzin posed in front of the camera before the Kyoryugers leaped up to its shoulder as Hero appeared next to them in a beam of light*

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

" **She… got away…"** Chaos blinked as he looked to Raimien and Homuras, **"HOW DID SHE GET AWAY?! NONE OF YOU ARE THAT INCOMPETENT! This is just STUPID! If Deboss-sama didn't need you, I would kill you all!"**

" **Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san, calm down…"** a new voice said responded, making Chaos turn to see a being made of what appeared to be dinosaur bones colored blue and maroon with some fossil yellow in places to identify his shoulder armor, chest detail, and face.

" **Deizarus…"**

" **So what if they slipped up once… again… we still have the advantage. There are only two of the Kyoryugers active, so we have the number advantage, and they are incapable of forming their giant robot."**

Chaos stared at his younger brother for a moment before simply nodding and picking up his tome.

" **You're right. We must prevent the Kyoryugers from joining back together, for now. Speak with Jinarik about your next move and implement it ASAP,"**

" **Got it."**

* * *

 **Brave 03: A Passionate Pink Resolve & A Gracious Green Gratitude**

* * *

Yayoi hummed out the tune of one of Kaori's songs, while Yoshiaki was doing some sword training.

"Oi… could you keep it down… I have a splitting headache right now…" Hideo groaned, presently sitting in a bed in the corner with a pillow over his head.

"You're fortunate I'm not using my real tools and just a stick against a pillow dummy, Hideo," Yoshiaki pointed out before tuning to Yayoi, "He can be a pain at times, but he's my friend."

"It's fine," Yayoi responded, "Sometimes my Oiji-san can be loud enough to give me a headache out of the blue, so I know what he's feeling."

"Thank you…" Hideo responded as he loosened up the grip on his pillow, "So… where'd candy girl go?"

"Kaori? She went back to Hawaii I think." Yayoi guessed.

"She doesn't wish to join us as of yet," Yoshiaki sighed, having stopped his training when Hideo asked about Kaori, "She got the luckiest of us. Her monster form was accepted instantly."

"...how?" Yayoi curiously asked.

"It was mainly due to her singing talents. She won the hearts of the natives,"

"And they weren't scared of her monster form?"

"She never mentioned,"

Yayoi simply shrugged as she sat down at her computer to begin scanning for another Zyudenryu signal, continuing to hum a bit, as Yoshiaki and Hideo continued what they were doing. It wasn't long before she got something, "Another signal has been located, this time… in Texas."

"What's a Texas? It sounds boring," Hideo inquired.

"It's a location, Hideo. A state in the country of the United States of America," Yayoi explained.

"Sounds dumb,"

Yoshiaki rolled his eyes a little bit before he walked over and used the pillow to bonk Hideo on his head, "You're going with me. Yayoi, tell Kaori to meet us there if possible."

"Ok," she nodded.

* * *

The duo soft-landed in a field somewhere in Texas and began to roam around a bit.

"See? Boring and dumb," Hideo stated.

"Not now, Hideo. We need to locate the Zyudenryu signal," Yoshiaki shushed.

"Alright. ...mind my asking if you know where we're going?"

Yoshiaki was about to respond before he looked and saw a ranch nearby, "I'll go and ask them."

Yoshiaki walked over to the farmhouse on the ranch and knocked on the door. After a moment, a girl with a brown vest, green tank-top, blue overalls, orange boots, and her hair being a bright orange in braids compared to her green eyes.

"Howdy," she greeted.

"Do you know the way to the nearest town?" Yoshiaski asked in a bit of a broken English tone.

The girl took a moment to process this, finger to her chin a bit, before she responded, "Y'all just keep goin' north,"

"Arigatou," Yoshiaki bowed as he and Hideo headed north.

* * *

Kaori sat on her private jet as it soared from Hawaii to Texas, sighing a bit as she looked out her window and tapped the side of it. She twiddled her fingers as she hummed a bit.

' _This is getting a little boring,'_ she thought as she adjusted her seat a bit, pulling out a picture of herself with herself in her natural form alongside another general in their natural form, this one being a younger girl wearing mostly greens and oranges with a pouch on the front and a small squeaky hammer, _'Luckyuro… I hope you're doing ok. I miss you. So much right now…'_

* * *

It took her a few hours, but Kaori had arrived in Texas and began to roam around.

"Huh… this place does look boring…" she commented with a bit of a roll of her eyes, soon trying to find Yoshiaki and Hideo without much luck. She sighed as she continued to look around, but came to a stop upon seeing a scarecrow at a lawn, "...no way. This looks a lot like Luckyuro…"

She walked over to the scarecrow and stared at it a bit, examining it to try and see what it was made of, but couldn't see anything of interest. She was about to walk away, but the Dricera Zyudenshi slipped out of her pocket, "Ugh…"

"No way…" a voice spoke up, surprising Kaori, "Candelilla? Is that you?"

"...Luckyuro?"

"It IS you!"

Kaori turned into Candelilla and hugged her happily, the two giggling as they did so.

"Onee-chan! Lucky da!" Luckyuro cheered.

* * *

"...we are such idiots," Yoshiaki sighed as he and Hideo returned to the farm, the former smacking his head as he looked at Luckyuro's human form, the young girl now looking like the cowgirl they had met up with earlier.

"Howdy again, boys," she giggled at them, "Find what y'all're lookin' fer?"

"...we were looking for you," Hideo informed.

"Really now? Why's dat?"

"What happened with your voice?" Yoshiaki asked.

"It's an accent I picked up here."

"Chiko Tanikawa!"

"Yea?"

"Ya git ta yer chores yet?"

"Yes sir!"

"Double check, if ya please,"

Chiko nodded and saw that some were not checkmarked, "Oh. Ah'll git the last few done,"

"We can help you," Kaori smiled.

"Thanks,"

* * *

"So… these are the descendants of dinosaurs?" Hideo asked.

"Yes. At least, that's what I was told," Yoshiaki commented.

Hideo began to poke the chickens a bit, looking bored and proceeding to take out his Gaburevolver.

"Luckyuro-chan!" Kaori called out.

"It's Chiko like this," she reminded.

"...right," Kaori nodded, "Ano… I need help with this."

Kaori pointed over to a cow that was simply minding its own buisness and eating some grass, "It's in the way."

Chiko nodded and started to lure it away with some grass and made the cow happily move so that the girls could get to a haystack for the horses.

"WAGH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Yoshiaki yelled as he and Hideo were running away from the now angry chickens.

"I shot at them!"

"WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?!"

Hideo shrugged as he and Yoshiaki continued to run, but neither of the girls noticed that.

"So, now we need to get milk from the cow," Chiko informed as she took out a stool and a small hat, "This part is fun."

She began to work on getting milk from the cow they had moved earlier, the cow continuing to eat its grass as Chiko did so, and Kaori watching in awe at how skilled Chiko was.

"How do you do it without the cow noticing?" Kaori gawked.

"Simple, really. Give it a distraction and then get to work," Chiko explained as she continued to fill up the metal container.

The boys, meanwhile, were still being chased by the chickens.

After a minute, Chiko had gotten enough milk and put it into a larger container.

" _Wow!_ " Kaori gawked.

"Now, we get to the hard job. Getting eggs from the chickens. It's not easy getting the chickens away from the eggs. They're not as easily distracted as the cows, so you need to be careful and…" Chiko began as she turned to the chicken coop and saw no chickens, "...where are the chickens?"

"...I dunno."

As they pondered this the boys were still being chased by the chickens from not only Chiko's farms, but others as well.

"WHY DO CHICKENS HATE US?!" Yoshiaki yelled.

"Eh, it makes your job easier," Kaori figured as she walked into the chicken coop and gathered up the eggs.

"Yea, but we need to get them back," Chiko informed, turning to look at the cows as Yoshiaki and Hideo ran past them and got the chickens back into the coop, but had to keep running as more were still following. Chiko turned back and saw the chickens were back in their coops, "...huh. Wonder what happened."

* * *

After a bit, Chiko was working on cooking an omelette for her friends. Kaori sat at the table with a happy look, while Yoshiaki and Hideo were sitting across from here and covered in feathers.

"What happened to you two?" Kaori asked.

"Don't ask," they both responded.

"Cityfolk always act dumb 'round the farm. Like a newbie ranch hand," Chiko giggled a bit as she set down the omelettes for everybody, "Chow time, fellas,"

They each took a plate and smiled before they all ate.

"These are good," Kaori smiled.

"Indeed they are," Yoshiaki agreed.

Hideo, however, paled a bit at the meal before he grabbed a ketchup container and dumped it onto the omelette. Chiko gave a roll of her eyes and then took the ketchup from him before he resumed eating.

"It'll be nice to have a cook back in Japan," Yoshiaki smiled.

"...what do you mean?" Chiko blinked.

"You're coming back with us,"

"...why?"

"Deboss has risen again," Yoshiaki informed, "I need to regather the Kyoryugers."

"Please tell us you'll want to come back, unlike a certain candy-head," Hideo commented, which ended up putting him on the receiving end of ketchup to the head, "...real mature, candy-head."

"You know why I can't just drop what I'm doing, Hideo. I'm a performer!"

"Yet, you're here right now…"

Kaori simply dumped more ketchup to his head.

"I managed to find time to take a break and meet up with old friends, and this is how you repay me?"

Chiko giggled a bit at this before she felt a nervous chord be struck, "...But I don't want to be a Kyoryuger again… I like my life…"

"Really?" Hideo stared.

"Look. Being a Kyoryuger brings nothing but trouble. Despite mah initial appearance, this family Ah'm living with has taken me in like one of their own…" Chiko responded, "Please don't hate me!"

"We would never," Kaori said before turning to the boys, "Right?"

"Of course we wouldn't hate you, Chiko," Yoshiaki added.

"...Eh," Hideo shrugged.

Chiko nervously scooted away from Kaori.

"...something's up…" Karoi realized.

Yoshiaki was about to respond before he felt the wind, "Debo Monster."

Chiko then hid under the table and began to shake in fear, a green aura emanating from her as Karoi quickly realized what was up and stormed outside in a rage, much to the confusion of the males. The boys followed her out, regardless, leaving Chiko to shake.

* * *

"Debo Monster, come out!" Kaori yelled, furious that it would do such a thing.

After a moment of silence, she blasted at what seemed like an ordinary haystack, but it turned out to be the Debo Monster. The monster itself was covered in hay, resembling a scarecrow in places, but it had spikes along its mouth and limbs, the face looking like a vicious beast that would devour anything.

"You're gonna pay for messing with Luckyuro!" Kaori yelled as she took out her Zyudenshi, "Brave In!"

With this moment, Kaori activated her Zyudenshi and set it into the Gaburevolver Yoshiaki gave her, which noticeably had some pink highlights painted onto it.

 **=GABURINCHOU! DRICER~A!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" she declared before doing the dance and pointed her blaster to the sky, "FIRE!"

Pulling the trigger, sent out a pink triceratops head and it surround her and then it chomped over her, forming the suit first, then again to form the helmet. She angrily charged forward and rapidly kicked the monster.

"...wow… she's ticked…" Hideo commented as he and Yoshiaki arrived.

"I think 'ticked' might be an understatement…" Yoshiaki admitted.

"Should we help her?"

"What do you think?" Yoshiaki checked, pulling out his Gaburevolver and Zyudenshi.

"Brave In!" they declared.

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA/PARA~SAGUN!=**

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

The two transformed and charged forward, blasting the Debo Monster, and occasionally getting shoved out of the way by KyoryuPink.

"Turn my sister back to normal you jerk!" she yelled as she continued to rapidly kick it.

" **OK! OK! OK! I'll fix her! Just stop!"** the monster yelled.

KyoryuPink smirked a bit, but the monster then threw a needle towards her. KyoryuPink managed to dodge it, but it landed right on KyoryuRed. The Debo Monster tried again, but missed and it hit KyoryuBlack instead.

"You're just trying to get me mad!" she growled, this time a bright red aura came pouring off her.

" **Wait… I'm gathering the wrong emotion! Crud!"** the Debo Monster yelled as it vanished in a flash of light.

KyoryuPink then turned to her two team-mates, but they quickly backed away from her out of fear.

"Oh dear…" she sighed.

* * *

" **He managed to strike two Kyoryugers!"** Arash laughed in glee, **"This is all just too good**!"

" **Yea, well for a moment, he started to gather some rage for me,"** Raimen noted.

" **Jinarik came up with a good tactic,"** Deizarus commented, **"Getting two emotions in one may not have been in the tactic, but it certainly worked!"**

* * *

"Luckyuro-chan…" Kaori spoke, shaking Chiko's shoulder, "I need your help. We need your help!"

"Onee-chan?" Chiko blinked as she pulled Kaori into a hug, "...Ah'm so scared…"

"Of what?"

Chiko pointed out a window and to a chicken that was eating its food.

"...Seriously? Why?"

"It looked at me funny…"

"That's a dumb reason to be scared…" Kaori sighed, "I mean… the boys are scared because they supposedly got chased earlier, but you've worked with farm animals for how long now?"

Chiko counted out on her fingers before she shrugged.

"...I'm sorry if I'm coming off as mean, but I honestly need you. Without your help, who knows what'll happen…"

"Gomen, Onee-chan… Ah'm just too scared…" Chiko whimpered, shuffling away.

"Luckyuro…" Kaori whispered before she sighed, "...I promise I'll get your courage back. I will…"

* * *

" **Go gather me more fear…"** Arash wickedly laughed to his monster, **"Go Hayfear! GO!"**

" **Hayfear?"** Chaos stared.

" **All of your former generals had names that had to do with money, leave me alone!"**

" **I'm aware of that, but… get on with your mission."**

* * *

Hayfear sat as a normal looking haystack around the fields before he poked people with needles and Zorima were sent out, scaring the people. Karoi ran over and saw the people running in fear, realizing what was happening. She ran over to Hayfear and the Zorima, smacking them around and blasting at Hayfear.

* * *

"What in tarnation is up with ya?!" Chiko's adoptive father asked.

"Ah'm scared, Papa. The animals are all so… scary…" Chiko whimpered, "Ah just got so scared of a sudden…"

"No daughter o' mine is scared of the animals she tends ta!"

Chiko looked at her father nervously and back over to the chickens, making her gulp a tiny bit, but the chicken simply roamed up and got to its feed. Chiko smiled a little bit as she poured a tiny bit more for it and smirked, not noticing a golden needle fall out of her top, surprising her.

"Huh?" she gawked, picking it up before looking at it, "What's dis?"

The needle began to glow again, but she quickly threw it away and sighed a bit.

"What in tarnation was that?"

"Uh… Ah gotta go help a pal with somethin', tell ya later Papa,"

* * *

Kaori continued to battle the Zorima, kicking them rapidly as Hayfear was trying to find the right time to strike her with a fear needle, but was rammed by a tractor that Chiko was riding, "Nice one, sis!"

"Thanks, Onee-chan," Chiko giggled as she jumped off… but this caused the tractor to ram into a wall, "...uh…"

"I'll pay for a new one," Kaori told her quickly.

"Thanks Onee-chan."

The two girls smiled as Hayfear shifted around.

"You ready to help out?" Kaori asked as she took out her Gaburevolver.

"Hai," Chiko nodded as she took out her own Gaburevolver.

"Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R!/DRICE~RA!=**

"Kyoryu Change!"

The two danced together and then held their hands together and aimed the Gaburevolvers into the air.

"FIRE!"

The two dino heads flew in a heart shape and the two were now in Kyoryuger form.

"Zangeki no Yuusha! KyoryuGreen!" KyoryuGreen declared.

"Tsuno no Yuusha! KyoryuPink!" KyoryuPink shouted.

"The Prettiest and Bravest in History!" the two girls declared, "Brave… Sisters!"

" **...what?"** Hayfear blinked.

"Do we need to say the real thing seeing it looks confused?"

" **...could you two knock off the girly so I can fight Kyoryugers?"** Hayfear requested.

The girls groaned before they aimed their Gaburevolvers at Hayfear and blasted at it.

"Ikuzo, Onee-chan!" KyoryuGreen smirked as she took out the Gaburicalibur.

"Hai!" KyoryuPink nodded, aiming her Gaburevolver at Hayfear.

The two Kyoryugers dashed forward as Green slashed at Hayfear and Pink blasted at it from a short distance, the Debo Monster trying to fire more needles as at them. KyoryuGreen slashed then away and allowed KyoryuPink to kick at Hayfear rapidly.

" **KyoryuGirls hurt as much as KyoryuBoys do…"** Hayfear whimpered.

"Never underestimate the girls of a Super Sentai!" KyoryuPink declared, "Let's finish this guy off! Kick-Slash Combo!"

"Yay!" KyoryuGreen cheered as she took out a Zyudenshi and readied the Gaburicalibur, inserting the Zyudenshi into it.

 **=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R!=**

She charged up the green energy and sent a crescent slash forward, with KyoryuPink kicking it forward, adding pink energy into it, and it flew right towards Hayfear and blew it up.

"YOSHA!" the girls cheered as they high-fived.

* * *

The two boys looked at a cow nervously, before the needles fell off of them and they quickly ran towards the battlefield… with Hideo accidentally stepping on a chicken on their way out.

* * *

Tsuraira looked at the smoke from the Debo Monster and then sung a small tune, her voice resonating with the horns on her body as the notes flew off towards where Hayfear fell.

* * *

"Go Brave Sisters!" KyoryuPink smiled.

"Yea!" KyoryuGreen added as they high-fived.

The musical notes then flew to Hayfear's body and allowed it to grow massive in size. Seeing this, the girls gasped and they backed away from it.

"Girls!" KyoryuRed yelled as he and KyoryuBlack ran over, "Need some help?"

"Good timing, Torin," KyoryuPink smiled.

Hayfear roared a bit and attempted to stomp on them, but they got out of the way in time.

"Brave In," KyoryuRed declared as he took out a Zyudenshi, "Debekoi, Gabutyra!"

With Zyudenshi flew off, growing larger with the aura of a T-Rex around it before it flew into a volcano as inside it Gabutrya opened its maw and chomped on the battery when it got in his mouth.

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

Gabutyra leapt into the air and landed in Texas, battle ready, roaring in the air and at Hayfer before rushing in and chomping on the Debo Monster.

"' **EY! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"** it yelled in pain.

"Go Gabutyra!" KyoryuGreen cheered, the T-Rex chomping more until it began to back away a tiny bit.

"We can't leave him hanging, Nee-chan. Come on," Pink pointed out, grabbing another Zyudenshi, "Brave in! Come out, Dricera!"

"Ah'm helpin out! Brave In! Saddle Up, Zakutor!"

The two tossed their Zyudenshi out, which grew similarly and had their dinos in aura form surround the batteries before they split up. Dricera's Zyudenshi flew towards a canyon where the pink Triceratops rested and it got the battery into its mouth.

 **=GABURINCHOU! DRICE~RA!=**

The triceratops burrowed into the ground and twirled around with its drill tail before burrowing off towards Texas.

At the same time, Zakutor's Zyudenshi flew to a forest where the green raptor rested and got the Zyudenshi into its mouth.

 **=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R!=**

With a slashing of the trees with its bladed tail to clear a path, Zakutor screeched and headed forward.

The two Zyudenryu stood battle ready and screamed before attacking the Debo Monster.

"Go Brave Sisters!" Green and Pink declared.

"Might as well help out," KyoryuBlack shrugged as he was about to take out his Zyudenshi… only for chickens to begin to chase him, "WHY DO CHICKENS HATE ME?!"

He panicked, running off, leaving KyoryuRed and the girls to sigh.

"Looks like it's just us," Red figured.

"Kamitsuki Gattai?" KyoryuPink asked.

"Kamitsuki Gattai."

"Yeehaw! Let's do it!" KyoryuGreen cheered.

Gabutyra had energy emit from his mouth and the two other Zyudenryu shot out their Zyudenshi temporarily for Gabutyra to chomp and scan.

 **=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R!=**

 **=GABURINCHOU! DRICE~RA!=**

With that, all the batteries returned to their respective Zyudenryu.

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

As the Rex roared, Zakutor and Dricera approached, their mouths opening as Gabutyra began to transform, his legs shifting and rotating so Gabutyra's head was the right shoulder of a humanoid being, the yellow tail splitting off and opening to attach onto the back. Zakutor's limbs folded up and its tail split into a claw formation as it attached to a port under Gabutyra's neck.

 **=GABURINCHOU!=**

Then, Dricera's limbs folded up so its tail could be a drill of sorts, before attaching in the remaining spot.

 **=GABURINCHOU!=**

With the form completed, a head appeared on top as a red helmet with yellow spikes attached to it. The trio were teleported into the cockpit, but while one sign had 'Kyoryuzin' written on it, the other was blank.

"Huh… looks like this doesn't have a special name," KyoryuRed noted.

"Oh! I got a perfect idea!" KyoryuPink giggled.

"So do I!" KyoryuGreen smiled.

"...do I have a say in this?" KyoryuRed asked.

"Nope," they both responded, "Kansei! Kyoryuzin Sister!"

The other sign lit up, showing a pink heart as the mecha posed proudly with a battle-ready pose.

 **=KYO~RYU~ZIN!=**

"Aww… it didn't say it…" they both sighed.

"Focus, please…" KyoryuRed sighed.

The trio soon regained control and focused on Hayfear. Kyoryuzin Sister charged forward and slashed at Hayfear, which sent the hay flying off of the Debo Monster. The needles from the hay started to rain down to the ground.

"Watch it! You know what those things did!" Red reminded.

"But if we slash it off, we might be able to hit a weak spot!" Green figured, preparing to do a supercharge slash, but the Debo Monster managed to duck out of the way. It missed, but a drill attack managed to hit it in the head and make it fall backwards.

"Imada! Hissatsu Waza!" KyoryuRed yelled.

"Kyoryuzin!/Kyoryuzin Sister! Brave Finish!"

With a roar from the mecha, Kyoryuzin used the drill arm to bring out stones, kick them forward and then slash them into smaller stones so it would strike more rapidly. The Debo Monster screamed in pain before it blew up.

* * *

Later, the four Kyoryugers-in-human form met up and Chiko was talking to her adoptive parents, explaining what she needed to do.

"And… well… I need to go to Japan."

"Ah getcha," her dad assured, "Go do what ya need ta do, but come home when you can."

"Ah promise, Papa, Mama," Chiko smiled before she saw Hideo was hiding behind her, glaring at the chickens, "Bye chickens."

"Cook them…" Hideo grumbeled.

Kaori and Yoshiaki laughed a bit and carried him off with Chiko giving her adopted parents one final hug before departing.

* * *

"Wow… this place is bigger than a field full of stampedin' bulls!" Chiko gawked at their base.

"You could perform so many great shows!" Kaori smiled in response to this.

"So… is she joining?" Hideo asked Yoshiaki.

"I have no idea…" he admitted, "We'll have to at least be ready for her being gone for a mission,"

Yayoi walked over and then gasped upon seeing Kaori, "Oh wow… she's here!"

"Hi," Kaori smiled.

"I'm so glad you got a chance to join us, I'm a fan of your music," Yayoi giggled.

Kaori smiled and gave her a handshake, making Yayoi happily cheer and then run over to her computer. She quickly typed something as the others laughed a bit.

* * *

Jikai, Debo Sentai Kyoryuger

Yayoi: Our last signal is in…

Hideo: Egypt?

Chiko: Unlucky… why're we here again?

Yoshiaki: Find… last… team-mate…

Chaos: **Let them die in that desert…**

?: Guys? What're you doing here?!

Brave 04: Blue's Tearful Strike

* * *

Pikatwig: And thus, over half of the team is set.

KKD: This was pretty fun to type out.

Pikatwig: Indeed it was. Candy-chan and Lucky-chan are both ready for action and are ready to help our heroes.

KKD: Yep, that's good to hear. So of the first five, we only need one more.

Pikatwig: And your favorite is up next.

KKD: Okay. Until then, we got other stories to do a-

Pikatwig: Favorite part?

KKD: Oh, right. Hmm… I'd say it was when Chiko decided to join the team near the end as well as the battles from that point. Plus, Hideo vs Chickens is funny.

Pikatwig: I have no idea where I got that plan, but It's really funny. That, along with the Brave Sisters in battle, were my favorite parts.

KKD: Yea, that was great. Well, I guess we gotta get moving for now. Thanks for dropping in, folks. *salutes* Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	4. Brave 4

Pikatwig: So… yesterday was the Android 18/Captain Marvel Death Battle.

KKD: Yep. And needless to say, we're happy.

Pikatwig: The only Death Battle that could've had a Dragon Orb character win that I would be happy with the end result.

KKD: It was very enjoyable in my eyes, and I have a page in the works, which should be done soon.

Candelilla: Joy and rage energy has gone up from that battle. *points over to the pillars*

KKD: Yea, we noticed. It happens a lot in Death Battle.

Dogold: One result nearly bursted my total to pieces.

Pikatwig (sarcastic tone): Gee, wonder which one.

*KKD rolled his eyes*

Pikatwig: Anyway…

KKD: This chapter we'll get our main five back together again.

Pikatwig: So, let's begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything here except the concept and anything original within; the rest belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

*The Kyoryugers flew past the camera and then were joined by Hero*

 **SUPER HERO TIME!**

*With a chomp, we see footage of Debo Kyoryuger, the four Kyoryugers in their human forms roaming in a desert.*

 **KAMEN RIDE: KYORYUGER!**

*A flash and shuffling of cards brought footage of Kamen Rider Hero, with Takeshi speaking to Ike and the two training together.*

 **VAMOLA! KAMEN RIDER HERO~!**

*Kyoryuzin posed in front of the camera before the Kyoryugers leaped up to its shoulder as Hero appeared next to them in a beam of light*

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

"I still can't believe I get to live with the legendary Kaori Wakasugi…" Yayoi spoke to somebody via video chat, "This is practically a dream come true! ...well… apart from a certain dream we share…"

-Yea, I know, Yayoi… it's not easy…- the person she was speaking to commented, -But still… you get to hang out with one of the most famous singers in the world.-

"Yep," Yayoi giggled, "Maybe I can introduce you to her sometime."

-That'd be so cool!- the person giggled before somebody get their attention, -I gotta go. I got work soon. I'll catch you later, Yayoi.-

The video chat ended and Yayoi let out a soft sigh as she took off her glasses before noticing something out of the corner of her eye, "Ara?"

* * *

 **Brave 04: Blue's Tearful Strike**

* * *

Torin was in the midst of training with some dummies, Endolf was trying to nurse his latest headache, Luckyuro was playing a game of whack-a-mole with her plastic hammer and Candelilla was painting her nails a bit.

"Why must you two be so loud?" Endolf groaned, covering where his ears would be located, "I've got another headache."

"You know we need to keep ourselves sharp in order to be ready for battle." Torin spoke.

"What he said!" Luckyuro added.

Endolf rolled his eyes and groaned a bit, "This is just annoying to listen to…"

"I try to be quiet, thank you very much," Torin responded.

"Yet you aren't and neither is the squirt."

"Onee-chan!" Luckyuro called out.

"I am having no part in your silly arguments," Candelilla informed.

"Is this a bad time?" they heard Yayoi ask.

"Honestly, anything is better than the noise these two were making. What's up?"

"The last signal has been found," Yayoi informed.

"Alrighty!" Candelilla cheered.

* * *

Yayoi brought them over to the computer and showed them a map with blips blinking of where all the Zyudenryu were located, "Our last signal is in…"

"Egypt?" Endolf, now in human form, asked.

"Why would he be there?" Yoshiaki pondered.

"Not completely sure, but you'll find the last signal there," Yayoi informed.

"Yosha," Yoshiaki smiled, "Minna, ikuzo!"

"Matte!" Dr. Ulshade called as he hurried over, huffing a bit as he pulled out an aqua Zyudenshi with a Kentrosaurus on it and the number 13, "Take this in case you run into trouble!"

Yoshiaki smiled as they headed for the missile system.

* * *

" **Sir… I have some bad news…"** a voice said between whimpers.

The leader of the Deboss Army turned to see a purple armored being with navy blue and silver accents, a finned head, and a hefty battleaxe step in with tears coming down his face. Chaos simply sighed and then motioned for him to speak.

" **We found the Kyoryugers…"**

" **That's good news, you idiot!"** Chaos yelled as he stood up.

" **They're in a desert…"**

" **...oh."**

* * *

Chaos and his generals all sat at a large table that wouldn't look out of place in a board room, with a holographic map appearing in the center.

" **Jinarik and I have formulated a plan of attack against the Kyoryugers,"** Deizarus informed as he walked in with a regal-looking figure with dull brown armor on top of a white, gold, and blue body, his head looking like a ton of spiked clubs attached to his metal noggin.

" **Show us,"** Chaos commanded.

The brown being nodded as he set down what looked like chess pieces with the helmets of the four Kyoryugers and a chess piece with the head of Debo Hyogakki. The first four chess pieces were set into a spot, then slightly pushed forward, followed by the one of the Debo Monster being set behind the four, which was then followed by a sort of white sketch to indicate being frozen, and finally had a chess piece of Chaos set down with a follow up of toppling the four Kyoryuger pieces.

" **Interesting… but wouldn't this be a bit easily predictable?"** Arash asked.

" **I think it's perfect…"** Weihab said quickly.

Chaos looked over the plan and thought back to the news about the Kyoryugers being in a desert, **"I have my own idea."**

" **Shoot,"** Deizarus shrugged.

" **Let them die in that desert…"**

* * *

It had been several hours after their arrival in the desert and the four were slowly getting tired from endless walking, no signs of civilization, and nothing but miles and miles of sand as far as the eye could see.

"Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai doko ni aru to iu no darō (Who can say where

true strength really lies)?" Kaori weakly sang, panting in between verses, "Chikyū gi wo mawasu yori mo... kokoro no naka... wo sagase... (More important than going around the world is seeking for it in your heart)!"

"Water girl… stop… please…" Hideo panted, struggling to stay standing.

"Why… water girl?" Kaori inquired.

"...don't know why… but I saw you as a... water manipulator for a moment…" Hideo said between pants.

"It's the desert… heat…" Yoshiaki informed, "It's getting to us too quickly…"

"How long… have we… been here?" Chiko asked as she was being dragged along by Yoshiaki.

"...based on the sun… few hours…"

Everybody sighed as they tried to find somewhere to rest, but came up with nothing. They struggled to keep going, Kaori having collapsed from heat exhaustion, Hideo hallucinating even further, and both Yoshiaki and Chiko about ready to pass out.

"Unlucky… why're we here again?" Chiko inquired before she finally succumbed to heat exhaustion.

"Find… last… team-mate…" Yoshiaki informed with his last bit of energy before collapsing as well.

* * *

" **Stupid Chaos…"** Deizarus growled, **"He out-voted me and he made me seem worthless! He's gonna pay for that and he'll rue the day he-... no, calm down, Deizarus. You can't lose your cool here. ...just send in the monster anyway to make sure they're actually dead…"**

* * *

At that moment, a traveling caravan was making its march across the desert, with one of them, wearing the native all-white garbs that initially covered his brown hair and blue eyes, looking around. He looked and gasped upon seeing the four Japanese people collapsed on the ground and directed his camel towards them before dismounting when he got close. He headed to them and gasped upon seeing the symbol on the gun holsters around their waists.

"Guys? What're you doing here?!" he gasped.

Yoshiaki struggled to open his eyes, seeing the man who quickly realized what they needed and pulled a waterskin off his camel before giving each of his friends some much needed water.

"Water girl? Did you do that?" Hideo asked, only to get weakly punched by Kaori, "..."

"Did we find a genie?" Chiko asked, "Ah think Ah see something blue…"

"Aigaron?" Yoshiaki whispered.

"It's Hyotaru for the moment," he responded.

"Ryotaro?" Kaori blinked.

"HEE-yo-ta-RU," he emphasized.

"Hyotaru," somebody called before he began to speak in Arabic.

"What are they saying?" Chiko asked Kaori.

"I have no idea…"

Hyotaru then motioned for the four to head to a part of the caravan, each one of them hopping onto a different camel, and they headed towards Cairo.

* * *

"Ryotaro-" Kaori began once they got into the city.

"Hyotaru," he corrected once they got in the city limits and dismounted the camels.

"This place is really lovely…" Kaori gawked.

"Ah'll say…" Chiko added.

"Indeed," Hyotaru smiled, "It's a regular Oasis flower amidst the desert,"

"How much of this region is desert?" Hideo asked.

"Pretty much all of it… but if you want specifics, 90% of Egypt consists of desert," Hyotaru answered.

"...and I thought that desert where they filmed that one movie was bad…"

"What movie?" Yoshiaki questioned.

"...Galaxy Conflict, I think it was…"

Hyotaru laughed a bit at his friends before he hugged them with tears dripping down from his eyes, "I missed you all. It's been so long since I saw you all…"

"Yep, he's the same ol' crybaby," Hideo muttered under his breath.

Everybody, bar Hideo, hugged him back and smiled.

"Hey, can you show us around a bit? I've never actually been to Egypt before," Kaori requested.

"Sure," Hyotaru nodded, beginning to guide the quartet around.

* * *

They toured Cairo for a few hours and had a blast. The boys made sure to snap some pictures, while the girls did a bit of shopping around. Hyotaru was just happy to be with his friends again, ignoring the large dent in his wallet that the girls ended up creating, seeing he easily made up for it with his sales with the caravan and whatnot.

"Girls and shopping… gives me a headache…" Hideo sighed.

"What doesn't give you a headache" Hyotaru asked.

Hideo was about to respond, but couldn't think of an answer.

"Thought so," Hyotaru chuckled a tad as Yoshiaki watched the girls come back with more bags, "What did you get now?"

"Ah got souvenirs," Chiko smiled.

"I got some belly dancing clothes. They're just so gorgeous…"

All of the boys then began to blush a bit at the idea of Kaori in that attire, but Chiko bopped away the thought bubbles with her toy hammer.

"Keep yer heads on straight, guys!" Chiko yelled before she felt a sudden chill, "Uh… did it just git cold?"

"That's… not natural," Hyotaru commented as a snowflake fell onto his head.

"Snow?" Hideo blinked.

The four who were lost in the desert earlier all began to cheer and enjoy the much needed coolness.

" **Tons of miles of desert and no signs of any Kyoryu-dorks. A rather ice relief that I found a city… maybe I can lure them out…"**

"Debo Hyogakki…" Yoshiaki muttered.

"Oh no! Majii?!" Hyotaru gulped.

"Can I go thank him for the snow?" Chiko asked.

Yoshiaki just rolled his eyes a bit as he readied his Gaburevolver. As the Debo Monster got closer Hyotaru grabbed a carpet and tossed it at Hyogakki's face, before he got his friends and made a run for his caravan.

"We gotta move! NOW!" he shouted as they got onto camels, "Go now!"

The camels nodded and ran off with the Kyoryugers on them.

* * *

"...why are we running?" Chiko asked.

"I don't know…" Kaori informed, "Mind explaining, Ryotaro?"

"Hyotaru," Hyotaro informed before sighing, "That Debo Monster might've frozen us solid, so… tactical retreat?"

"...he has a point there," Yoshiaki commented.

"Uh… where's Mr. Headache?" Chiko asked.

They looked around to find Hideo wasn't with them.

"He must've doubled back!" Kaori realized.

* * *

" **This place is so boring…"** Hyogakki groaned. He soon spotted KyoryuBlack waiting by a corner and twirling his Gaburevolver, **"FINALLY! One of the Kyoryugers! I can fight!"**

"It's gonna be over before you can even fire an attack," KyoryuBlack smirked as he took out the aqua Zyudenshi, and set it in his Gaburevolver, "Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! KENTROSPIKER!=**

"Zyuden Brave Finish!"

As he was about to pull the trigger, the Gaburevolver suddenly began to shake wildly, aqua spikes poking out of the barrel as he struggled to even hold the blaster, but he shrugged and pulled the trigger… only for him to be launched backwards and out of his senshi form.

"Hideo!" Yoshiaki yelled as he and the others showed back up, helping the Hideo to his feet, "Did you use the Kentrospiker Zyudenshi in your Gaburevolver?"

"How long has it been since we last used it? I don't remember it being that powerful…"

Hyotaru looked at the Debo Monster in fear and started to tear up again.

"You can't be scared now…" Kaori told him, "We need to be Brave and take him out together!"

Hyotaru looked at his team-mates and then at the Debo Monster before he felt a sense of courage, "...let's try… together…"

"Yay!" Kaori cheered, "The Kyoryugers are back together, baby! Let's do it together!"

"You'll need these," Yoshiaki replied as he handed him the Gaburevolver.

"Stegotchi... lend me your power again…" Hyotaru requested as all five Kyoryugers stood side-by-side.

(Insert Theme: Vamola Kyoyuger 100 Years After Remix)

"BRAVE IN!" they all declared as they activated the Zyudenshi.

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

 **=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGAN!=**

 **=GABURINCHOU! STEGOTCHI!=**

 **=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R!=**

 **=GABURINCHOU! DRICER~A!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" they all yelled before they spun the chambers, danced and aimed the barrels in the air, "FIRE!"

They pulled the trigger and their respective Zyudenryu aura heads flew out and around before chomping on the five, forming their suits.

"Hear our roar!" KyoryuRed declared, "Kiba no Yuusha! KyoryuRed!"

"Dangan no Yuusha! KyoryuBlack!"

"Yoroi no Yuusha! KyoryuBlue!"

"Zangeki no Yuusha! KyoryuGreen!"

"Tsuno no Yuusha! KyoryuPink!"

"The strongest and bravest in history!"

"Zyuden Sentai…" Red started before they all posed as explosions occurred behind them.

"KYORYUGER!" they shouted in unison.

" **This is bad…"**

* * *

" **Why is he there?"** Chaos demanded to know.

" **I have no idea."** Deizarus shrugged.

* * *

"Areruze~" Red started, "Tomete minna!"

The five charged forward, taking on the Debo Monster in their own hand-to-hand style. The Debo Monster tried to strike at them, but they easily ducked out of the way. Hyogakki tried to freeze them, but they all easily dodged.

"Brave Sisters… GO!" KyoryuGreen and Pink yelled as they charged forward and double kicked it.

KyoryuBlack rolled his eyes and blasted the ice monster from a safe distance.

"Armed On?" KyoryuRed suggested.

"Yep," KyoryuBlue nodded.

The others got the same idea, pulling out a second Zyudenshi and setting them into their Gaburevolvers before opening and closing them again.

 **=MECCHA MU~CHO!=**

"ARMED ON!" the two declared, spinning the chambers on their right arms, causing silver armor to appear on those limbs along with their individual weapons.

"Gabutyra Fang!" Red shouted first, his oversized glove in the shape of the T-Rex head being used to punch any foes as well as bite them.

"Stego Shield!" Blue added, slamming his yellow and blue shield with silver spikes into Hyogakki's head.

" **Spikes hurt…"**

"Hey, Hyotaru," KyoryuRed called as he tossed him a Zyudenshi, "Our techie finished that the other day. Use it to bring the heat back!"

"Arigatou!" KyoryuBlue nodded, catching the crimson Zyudenshi that had both an Allosaurus and the number 15 on it, "Brave In."

Activating the Zyudenshi, Blue set it into the top slot and closed the Gaburevolver.

 **=GABURINCHOU! STEGOTCHI + ALLOMER~US!=**

"Heat, come back!" he yelled as he sent the shot into the air.

 **=VAMOLA! GOTCHIN! MERAMERA~!=**

With that, a fiery stegosaur head flew into the air and evaporated all of the snow. The fiery head then flew down towards Hyogakki and with the intense heat it knocked the Debo Monster a distance away, looking heavily damaged.

"Armed On!" Pink and Green declared, following in Blue and Red's steps, bringing forth their own weapons and armor.

"Drice-Lance!"

"Zakutor Slasher!"

KyoryuBlack took a moment to check his pockets for another Zyudenshi, pulling out both a spare Parasagn Zyudenshi, and the Kentrospiker one seemed to be recharged somehow, "Armed On!"

He gained a blaster weapon in the same vein as the others', "Parasa Shot!"

The aqua Zyudenshi began to shimmer a bit as Black held it up.

"Wait… it's so powerful because it did something different. It's not meant to be used by one individual weapon. We're supposed to unite our five powers into one!"

"...oh." KyoryuBlack blinked.

"Brave In!" KyoryuRed declared, "Make everybody's weapons one!"

Red then tossed the Zyudenshi up before all five Kyoryugers threw their weapons up in response. The Kentrospiker then plugged itself into a port in the Parasa Shot, causing all five weapons to glow the aqua color of the Zyudenshi.

 **=KENTROSPIKER!=**

The weapons then connected with the Drice-Lance as the tip followed by the Zakutor Slasher, the Stego Shield, the Parasa Shot, and finally the Gabutyra Fang. Getting the idea, the Kyoryugers grabbed onto it as a team.

"KENTROSPIKER!" they all shouted before throwing it at Debo Hyogakki, "ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

 **=ZUBA-BA~N!=**

With that, the spear weapon glowed brighter, gaining extra aqua spikes before drilling right through the ice monster.

" **Looks like I'm… ON ICE!"** he yelled in anguish as he blew up.

"Brave da ze!" Red declared as the team posed.

* * *

Tsuraira sighed in response before she began to sing.

* * *

Hyogakki began to grow and roar at the team of five, who all looked to the desert and saw him standing there.

"Well, giant time…" KyoryuRed sighed as he took out a Zyudenshi, "Brave In! Debekoi, Gabutyra!"

He threw the Zyudenshi off in the distance as the giant red mecha rushed over and stood ready.

"Brave In! Dricera, come on girl!" KyoryuPink declared as she tossed a Zyudenshi as well.

The pink Triceratops arrived, stabbing its tail through an arm.

"Well… my turn… Brave In." KyoryuBlue muttered, pulling his Zyudenshi out and tossing it., "Ikuze, Stegotchi!"

The Zyudenshi flew to an icy region before plunging beneath the surface and entering the mouth of the blue stegosaur which quickly activated.

 **=GABURINCHOU! STEGOCHI!=**

The mecha soon came spinning in to where the Kyoryugers were and stood ready.

"Let's combine and conquer!" KyoryuPink smirked, Blue nodding and Red nodding as well.

Gabutyra had energy emit from his mouth and the two other Zyudenryu shot out their Zyudenshi temporarily for Gabutyra to chomp and scan.

 **=GABURINCHOU! STEGOTCHI!=**

 **=GABURINCHOU! DRICE~RA!=**

With that, all the batteries returned to their respective Zyudenryu.

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

As the Rex roared, Stegotchi and Dricera approached, their mouths opening as Gabutyra began to transform, his legs shifting and rotating so Gabutyra's head was the right shoulder of a humanoid being, the yellow tail splitting off and opening to attach onto the back. Stegotchi's limbs folded up and its back split off before unfolding into a shield as the rest of the stego attached to the port under Gabutyra's neck.

 **=GABURINCHOU!=**

Then, Dricera's limbs folded up so its tail could be a drill of sorts, before attaching in the remaining spot.

 **=GABURINCHOU!=**

With the form completed, a head appeared on top as a red helmet with yellow spikes attached to it.

 **=KYO~RYU~ZIN=**

The five Kyoryugers found themselves in the cockpit, with the signs behind them both showing the Kyoryuzin label as a samba jingle and a small dance from the mecha finished off.

" **Why do you stand in our way?! We are of the same blood and-"** Hyogakki yelled, only to get kicked in the face.

"Why do we stand in your way? ...the Earth is our home!" KyoryuBlue yelled.

"What he said," Black sighed.

"We will not stand fer bad guys ruining our home!"

"Kyoryu… _plus_ kaijin! After billions of years… the strongest and bravest team in history reforms to protect the Earth!" Pink added in declaration.

"So get ready… to HEAR OUR ROAR~!" Red shouted.

(Insert Theme: Vamola Kyoryuger 100 Years After Remix)

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

Kyoryuzin charged in at Debo Hyogakki, bashing him with its shield and drill arm with relative ease.

 **Ore-tachi wa muteki no SŪPĀSUTĀ~! (We are the invincible superstars~!** )

"Dricera Drill!" KyoryuPink yelled as Kyoryuzin punched said drill into the ice monster, causing him to spark a bit.

 **Atsui SUPIRITSU, FURU jūden mune ga sawagu ze~ (With burning spirits and fully charged, our chests are pounding~)!**

Hyogakki tried to fire an ice blast, but he got smacked again by the shield.

 **Densetsu wo norikonase WANDAHŌ~ (Conducting a legend is wonderful~)**

"Slash!" KyoryuGreen yelled as the shield folded up and extended to reveal a blade that slashed at Hyogakki.

 **BUREIBU wo damaraseru na itsumo CHARENJĀ~(The brave ones cannot be quieted down for they are always challengers~)!**

"Double Slash!" KyoryuPink yelled, as both the blade and the drill slashed at Hyogakki.

 **Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai doko ni aru to iu no darō? (Who can say where true strength really lies?)**

The Debo Monster growled before 'clapping' his hands together, launching a gust of icy wind at Kyoryuzin.

 **Chikyū gi wo mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka wo sagase~! (Yatchaōze!) (More important than going around the world is seeking for it in your heart~! (Let's do this!))**

Suddenly, the shield unfolded to block the blast before the mecha tackled Hyogakki.

 **Gaburincho! Metcha mucho! Areteyaru ze kyō mo (Gaburincho! Mucho extreme!**

 **We're rumbling in today too) (FIRE!) Ikuze, Kyoryuger! (Let's go, Kyoryuger!)**

"Hissatsu da!" KyoryuRed declared as they all readied their Gaburevolver, spinning the chambers as Kyoryuzin roared.

 **Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Atchikotchi kamitsuite Dare ni mo tomerarenai (Strike 'em down! More deviously! Taking a bite here and there, we won't let anyone stop us)!**

Debo Hyogakki tried to stand back up, but Kyoryuzin made a flying leap and had its drill supercharge.

"Kyoryuzin, Brave Finish!"

 **Kīte migoto odoroke! (Listen and be amazed at our magnificence!)**

Kyoryuzin charged forward and stabbed Debo Hyogakki through the chest and stood with its back turned as he blew up.

 **Zyuden Sentai, VAMOLA, KYORYUGER~!**

"Brave da ze!" KyoryuRed declared.

 **(Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow) Brave In!**

The five all high-fived and smiled.

* * *

"You get to say goodbye to them, Ryotaro?" Kaori asked.

"Hyotaru," he sighed before nodding, "And I did. I'm ready to go with you guys to Japan."

"Then let's get going," Yoshiaki nodded, the group groaned as they headed back for Japan via Gabutyra.

* * *

When the group got back, they saw Yayoi happily cheering about something but she was to happy to explain what was up to them.

* * *

" **Why did I need to go and get his remains for the cloning?"** Raimein groaned, **"Blech…"**

He grabbed a hunk of Hyogakki's arm before he saw something lying in the ground. He slowly dug it out to reveal a golden Zyudenshi…

* * *

Jikai, Debo Sentai Kyoryuger

Yoshiaki: A friend of hers is coming to Japan, apparently.

Yayoi: Hey!

?: _Wow!_ It's so good to see you, Yayoi-chan.

Chiko: Why do ya'll two think we need ta learn about modern day whatists?

?: It would help you all blend in better…

Yayoi: This is a curry shop…

?2: Irashaimasen~! Welcome to my curry shop. *makes oink noises*

Brave 05: I'll Make a Human Out of You

* * *

KKD: And with that, the main five are all together.

Pikatwig: Yep. *rubs the side of his mouth a bit* Don't ask.

KKD: Dentist appointment?

Pikatwig: ...you got it without me even telling you to guess. Blech… *sits down* I don't like the dentist.

KKD: Trust me, not many people do.

Pikatwig: Anyway, we got Aigaron in the plot… and man am I glad we gave him that human name since his Debo Monster name, along with Candelilla's, I have a bad habit of not spelling right.

KKD: And I noticed you started a joke with his name.

Pikatwig: It sounds like Ryotaro...

KKD: But is a few letters off. I imagine people unfamiliar with the name Hyotaru will be constantly making the same mistake most people did here.

Pikatwig: Also, to explain Hideo calling Kaori 'water girl', it is in reference to Candelilla's actress being who did the Japanese voice for the Blue Mystic Force Ranger when Power Rangers Mystic Force was dubbed into Japanese. She also voiced Nate in Yo-Kai Watch and Asuna in Sword Art Online.

KKD: You're just a regular trivia factory, aren't you?

Pikatwig: I only knew she also voiced Nate until last night. I was looking up the 100 Years After version of Vamola Kyoryuger and I saw a comment say that she voiced Asuna, so I looked it up.

KKD: Wow.

Pikatwig: And, while looking up some info about the Dekaranger actors for reasons I don't remember, I learned DekaYellow/KyoryuCyan II's actress did a voice for one season of Yu-Gi-Oh. The character's name was Akiza. ...and, given how she has some purple on her, is that where you got the name for Sonic's younger sister?

KKD: No, that was coincidental, I assure you. I was aware of a character named Akiza in one of the seasons, but otherwise, the two were never meant to be connected in any way.

Pikatwig: Just asking.

Akiza: And now I think I wanna do a cosplay of her…

Pikatwig: Go nuts.

KKD: Well, I'll need to find the design for that character and get back to drawing the Sonic style in order to make that possible, but we'll see.

Pikatwig: I drew sprite art of what I imagine Alpha and Akiza to look like. I would like to see you draw them someday. ...then again, I give you an art workload as is… uh… let's get to favorite parts. Mine's when Kaori mentioned she got belly dancing attire and how Chiko bonked away the thought bubbles of the boys. That was just so funny.

KKD: Yea, that was funny. But I liked the moment Aigaron/Hyotaru reunited with his friends and helped them to Cairo as well as when he willingly joined the team.

Pikatwig: Yea, that was cool. Also, we're going to have the 100 Years After version of the theme as the theme.

KKD: Which is sung by the woman who voices Candelilla, so it makes sense.

Pikatwig: Yep. She's a talented singer.

Candelilla: Thank you.

Pikatwig: Alrighty, wrap up time.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

Candelilla: Can I join?

Pikatwig: If you want to.

Candelilla: _YAY! Keep smiling!_


	5. Brave 5

Pikatwig: *watching clip* Simon Belmont Bomber, Vic Viper Bomber and Pyramid Head Bomber are here and then there's also Star Fox 2 is going to be released.

Candelilla: Joy has been at an all time high!

KKD: What's going on here?

Pikatwig: *gawks* ...the Pyramid Head Bomber's special making contact is INSTANT DEATH. ...I see who the developer's favorite was.

KKD: …?

Pikatwig: DLC for Super Bomberman R just arrived and we got news the never-before released Star Fox 2 is going to be released.

KKD: Ok?

Pikatwig: You remember the NES Classic, right?

KKD: Yea?

Pikatwig: They're doing the same with the Super Nintendo and Star Fox 2 will be released for the first time ever. The game was never released, ever.

KKD: Oh, nice.

Pikatwig: Anyway…

KKD: We got a chapter to get to, don't we?

Pikatwig: That's what I was getting at.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything here except the concept and anything original within; the rest belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

*The Kyoryugers flew past the camera and then were joined by Hero*

 **SUPER HERO TIME!**

*With a chomp, we see footage of Debo Kyoryuger, four of the five Kyoryugers in their human forms in what looked a classroom.*

 **KAMEN RIDE: KYORYUGER!**

*A flash and shuffling of cards brought footage of Kamen Rider Hero, with Takeshi eating some ramen before Hero was shown in a battle with somebody laughing insanely*

 **VAMOLA! KAMEN RIDER HERO~!**

*Kyoryuzin posed in front of the camera before the Kyoryugers leaped up to its shoulder as Hero appeared next to them in a beam of light*

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

"Why are we here?" Hideo asked as he, Yoshiaki, Hyotaru, Kaori, and Chiko were standing next to Dr. Ulshade at an airport.

"Yayoi asked us to be here," Kaori reminded.

"A friend of hers is coming to Japan, apparently," Yoshiaki stated.

"Really?" Hyotaru asked.

"Indeed," Dr. Ulshade nodded, "She's told me that she's a nice girl who often wears pink or white and is extremely rich and from America…"

Yayoi simply watched as people got off the next plane, holding up a sign that had somebody's name in pink letters, waiting with anticipation and getting a big grin on her face as she saw a girl with back-length black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a white shirt and black shorts under a light pink jacket.

"Amy-chan!" Yayoi cheered.

"Yayoi-chan!" the girl in pink smiled rushing over and hugging Yayoi.

"Kawaii…" Kaori and Chiko giggled as they watched the two hug.

* * *

Kyoryu… _plus_ kaijin! After billions of years… the strongest and bravest team in history reforms to protect the Earth! So get ready… to HEAR OUR ROAR~!

 **DEBO SENTAI KYORYUGER!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Ore-tachi wa muteki no SŪPĀSUTĀ~! (We are the invincible superstars~!** )

 **Atsui SUPIRITSU, FURU jūden mune ga sawagu ze~ (With burning spirits and fully charged, our chests are pounding~)!**

 **Densetsu wo norikonase WANDAHŌ~ (Conducting a legend is wonderful~)**

 **BUREIBU wo damaraseru na itsumo CHARENJĀ~(The brave ones cannot be quieted down for they are always challengers~)!**

 **Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai doko ni aru to iu no darō? (Who can say where true strength really lies?)**

 **Chikyū gi wo mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka wo sagase~! (Yatchaōze!) (More important than going around the world is seeking for it in your heart~! (Let's do this!))**

 **Gaburincho! Metcha mucho! Areteyaru ze kyō mo (Gaburincho! Mucho extreme!**

 **We're rumbling in today too) (FIRE!) Ikuze, Kyoryuger! (Let's go, Kyoryuger!)**

 **Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Atchikotchi kamitsuite Dare ni mo tomerarenai (Strike 'em down! More deviously! Taking a bite here and there, we won't let anyone stop us)!**

 **Kīte migoto odoroke! (Listen and be amazed at our magnificence!)**

 **Zyuden Sentai, VAMOLA, KYORYUGER~!**

 **(Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow) Brave In!**

* * *

Brave 05: I'll Make a Human Out of You

* * *

"Hey!" Yayoi smiled after they split apart from their hug.

" _Wow!_ It's so good to see you, Yayoi-chan."

"Same here with you."

The two girls giggled as Dr. Ulshade walked on over to the two.

"Are you gonna introduce me?" Dr. Ulshade asked his granddaughter.

"Right," Yayoi nodded, "Amy-chan, this is my Oji-san."

"Just call me Dr. Ulshade,"

Yayoi then turned to the five Debo Monsters in human form, "And these are some friends of mine. Yoshiaki, Hideo, Chiko, Ryotaro-"

"Hyotaru…" he groaned.

"And the famous singer Kaori Wakasugi!" Amy cheered, "I'm a big fan!"

"Oh stop, I'm blushing…" Kaori giggled a bit.

"I liked that special effects battle you had at your last Hawaii show, that was so cool!"

"...special effects battle?" Yoshiaki blinked.

"Yea, what with those guys in rubber monsters suits coming in and what looked like a Red Sentai Senshi fighting them, brilliant," Amy smiled.

Yoshiaki simply motioned Kaori to whisper to her, "Really?"

"What was I supposed to do, Torin? Let people be in a panic about more monster attacks? That was the best cover-up I could think of," Kaori whispered to him, Yoshiaki sighing a bit as she had a point.

"Something up?" Amy asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kaori responded, "Anyway… I'm looking to do some more performing soon, but I'm taking a break to hang out with my little sister and her pals."

"How cute," Amy smiled as she looked to Chiko and then back at Kaori, "You two don't look alike."

"We git that a lot," Chiko responded.

"So…" Yayoi began as she walked to Amy, "What convinced your parents to finally let you come here to Japan?"

"Well…" Amy was about to speak.

"Amy-sama." a male's voice called out to her, making the group turn to see an older japanese man wearing a tuxedo and some glasses, "Need I remind you that you're here to study abroad to become a more proper lady and not be easily distracted by commoners."

Amy sighed a bit before she turned to the older gentlemen, "...Gomen nasai, Gentle. I just wanted to mingle with a friend I met online before we proceeded to our lodgings."

"Quite the 180…" Yoshiaki muttered.

"You can mingle later. For now, we must make sure our accommodations are in order," the man, Gentle, informed. He then escorted Amy away, but the girl in pink managed to give Yayoi a look that said 'talk to you later'.

Yayoi gave a soft sighed and turned back to her grandpa, "..so much for us hanging out with her. Let's go home, Oji-san,"

* * *

Raimein arrived back at the Debo Base with the arm of Hyogakki.

" **I don't know if I should revive him. I told him to not go, but he did,"** Chaos stated with a bit of a sigh before handing the remain to Deizarus, **"Put it in storage."**

" **Ok."**

" **Weihab,"** Chaos called out, **"Go and make a Debo Monster to gather more Sorrow Energy. We must continue to gather energy!"**

" **Understood, sir,"** Weihab bowed.

Raimein walked out of the room and looked at the golden Zyudenshi he had found.

" **Got something?"** Homuras asked as he walked over.

" **None of your business!"**

" **What's the matter? Too scared to talk?"**

The two generals just glared at each other before sighing and walking off. Arash simply laughed at this display before he walked off to go plan something.

* * *

Yayoi sat at her computer console and waited for Amy to call her. She tapped the spacebar on the keyboard for a bit before Kaori walked on over to her.

"Something the matter?" Kaori asked.

"Oh! Kaori-chan. I… *sigh* I'm just waiting on Amy-chan," Yayoi informed with sorrowful look, "We finally get to meet in person again and we don't even spend five minutes together."

"I know how you feel. Before I fully decided to join the team, I thought Torin was just visiting me to be a nice friend, but when he told me of Deboss' army resurfacing, it turned sour fast and our reunion was cut short," Kaori informed as she sat down next to Yayoi and hugged her a bit, "I'm sorry about you two not getting to hang out much. Amy seems like a nice person."

Yayoi simply nodded as she looked to her monitor, saw nothing, and then sighed and buried her face into her arms.

* * *

"I feel sadness…" Hyotaru informed.

"I haven't sensed a Debo Monster," Yoshiaki responded.

"Not caused by a Debo Monster. It's just happening in the building. Yayoi if I had to guess,"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot even though you don't collect those emotions for Deboss, you all can still detect those emotions," Yoshiaki recalled.

Chiko, who was watering some flowers nearby, then had a thought, "Hey. Could ya ever sense emotions, Yoshiaki?"

"Hmm?" he blinked as he turned towards her, "Not really… I was just designed to destroy the various lifeforms of different worlds to prepare for Deboss' arrival."

"What about yourself, farm girl?" Hideo asked.

Chiko thought for a moment, but she couldn't come up with a response and simply stuck out her tongue at Hideo.

"Real mature there, farm girl," Hideo responded.

"Shut up!" Chiko growled.

"Again, real mature, farm girl,"

Chiko growled as she took out a plastic hammer and proceeded to bonk Hideo on the head with it, making him back off.

"Just curious," Hideo responded before noticing something nearby, "What's with that water pail?"

"Huh?" Chiko responded, looking to a watering pail that looked like a pumpkin with vines around it, "Oh that. I had that since I was created. Don't remember what it does, but I keep it because it's cute."

"Whatever you say, farm girl," he shrugged, "Oh! Better yet, Green Girl!"

Chiko began to fume with anger and continued to bonk Hideo on the head, making him groan as he ran.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea to bring all of you with me…" Yoshiaki muttered, "Myself, Dogold and Candelilla would've been enough…"

"Oh yea, you could be the main hero, I'd be the femme fatale, and Dogold would be the aggressive rival, while we all ride on motorcycles and insert the Zyudenshi into belt buckles to transform." Kaori joked, having overheard him.

The others looked to her as she giggled and watched her 'sister' chase Hideo.

"Hey Onee-chan," Chiko began, having paused her chasing, "What's a femme fatale?"

"A woman who's pretty epic when it comes to fighting,"

"Ok," Chiko nodded before she resumed chasing Hideo and bonking him on the head.

* * *

Raimein went into what could best be described as a locker room within what looked like a rib cage and was about to put the Zyudenshi into his locker, but saw what appeared to be a chalkboard with a face. He plucked it out and headed to Chaos.

" **Hey, Chaos,"** Raimein began, getting his attention, **"What's with this thing? You tried to make your own Debo Monster or something?** "

Chaos turned and gasped heavily as he took the chalkboard from Raimein, **"We need Restoration Water. Fast!"**

Chaos then left the room to go find the water and left Raimein there.

* * *

At that moment, Weihab stood hiding in a bush seeing several people mingling.

" **Looks like the perfect time for the test run,"** he said before ushering out his Debo Monster who appeared to be a traditional design of a star, but with what looked to be a long 'to-do' list stapled to his chest, **"Seprastar, go."**

" **Roger that, boss!"** the Debo Monster smirked, aiming his hand that looked like a cellphone at a person amidst a trio of friends. He then sent out what looked like an electronic signal at the trio and one of them suddenly got an text on their phone.

"Oh… sorry guys, I gotta get home. Mom's home early and she got dinner," one of the trio informed.

"Oh, ok… well, guess it's just us a-"

"Sorry. I need to leave too. My boss told me I gotta leave soon and work the night shift."

"B-b-b-but…"

"Sorry," they both apologized.

The one person left there simply teared up a bit. Weihab laughed as sadness energy was gathered, the blue energy flowing right into the sorrow-filled mouth on his chest that got sent back to the base.

" **Excellent. Try those two,"** Weihab told Seprastar, pointing to a couple sitting together who were simply mingling, happy to be so close.

Then, the Debo Monster did his thing.

"Huh? What's that?" the girl asked.

"What's what?" her male partner asked, the two looking before the male realized it was his phone, "Oh… uh… shoot, I gotta run. If I don't hurry off to work I'll be fired. Sorry."

The female watched as her partner headed off and left her to simply sit there alone. She sighed, feeling saddened, the energy flowing off her and to the Debo Monsters.

"And if we re-write this… our story is finished," a young male smiled to a pal.

"That's gonna work," his older friend smiled, ready to help him make notes, but suddenly got a text, "Oh shoot. Sorry bud, I just got a text. Family issues popped up and I might not come back for a few hours. I promise I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

His pal sighed and simply curled up into a ball on the bench they were sitting on.

"This happens all the time. Just when we can sit down and work, then he needs to leave…"

Weihab and his Debo Monster both laughed at this before seeing two people to go mess with.

* * *

At that moment, Amy and Gentle were getting settled into their estate with Amy unpacking a bit.

"Gentle, I'm bored…" Amy groaned, "Can I go see the sites?"

"No time for that," Gentle informed, "Tomorrow, you are to begin your studies and work on finding a boyfriend,"

Amy buried her face into a pillow she had just unpacked and groaned. Before Gentle could say anything else he heard his phone buzz, "Oh. It would appear I have a call from your parents. One moment,"

He picked up his phone and began to talk with Amy's parents. The girl in pink then got a sly grin on her face and got up before smiling a bit.

"Gentle? Is it alright if I go out early and have fun?" Amy asked.

"Sure, Amy-sama," the butler nodded before Amy bowed and left with a wide grin on her face.

Weihab and his Debo Monster both stared in disbelief as they ended up with some Joy Energy to their shock and disappointment.

* * *

" **Here we go,"** Chaos muttered as he tossed the chalkboard onto the restoration water, causing it to bubble up a bit before the chalkboard grew, gained a graduation cap, and a body made of several items including several pens and whiteboards, a book on his right forearm, rulers on his right side of his face, an eraser stuck to the left side, and a pencil gatling gun for a left arm, **"Yes! Debo Kibishidesu, you're back. At last we have someone to help teach the new Debo Monsters how to do their jobs!"**

" **It is good to be back!"** the Debo Monster in question smiled, preparing his Blastic Teaching stick with a crack on the ground.

* * *

Amy skipped along to the Ulshade home, which was nearby the lab that the ex-Debo Generals lived in, and happily knocked on the door.

"Coming~!" she heard Yayoi's voice call out. Yayoi opened up the door and was greeted by a surprise kiss to the forehead.

" _Hi_ ," Amy greeted.

"Amy-chan!" Yayoi gasped before they happily hugged and Yayoi planted a kiss on Amy's cheek, "I don't believe it. How'd you slip away?"

"Gentle got a call from my folks and I headed over here," Amy giggled, "How's my favorite girl doing?"

"Better now that you're here. I was beginning to think I would never get to speak to you," Yayoi giggled as they hugged.

A blast from Seprastar hit Amy's phone and it began to buzz, but Amy simply ignored it and soon turned the thing off.

"What was that about?" Yayoi asked.

"Nothing important," Amy assured, "You're all I'm focusing on right now."

" **OH COME ON!"** Seprastar yelled in anger before he got blasted by Yoshiaki and his team.

"What do you know? A Debo Monster in front of the house," Hideo pointed out before laughing a bit, "You're either really brave or really stupid."

"Definitely stupid," Chiko agreed as they soon stood ready.

"Eh. We can show our real colors here since nobody's around…" Kaori commented as she turned into her natural form, the other ex-Debo Generals following suit, "Ikuzo!"

"Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU!=**

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

The five heroes quickly transformed into their Kyoryuger forms and began to attack the Debo Monster. Unaware to the five, Amy stared in amazement.

"...uh… Yayoi…" Amy began.

"What?" Yayoi asked before turning to the five, "Yea…"

"That wasn't a special effects battle in Hawaii, was it?"

"Nope."

"...they're monsters and a Super Sentai team."

"Yep."

"There's another Super Sentai team."

"The twenty-first,"

"Kakoi~!"

The Debo Monster simply fled as the Kyoryugers reverted back to their monster forms and then to their human forms.

"... _wow._ " Amy gawked.

"Yea… it's uh… something," Yayoi nodded as she nervously moved behind Amy.

"Oh… uh… hi, Amy-chan. Uh… how long have you been standing there?" Kaori asked.

"Pretty much the entire time…" she informed.

The five all exchanged looks before Kaori smiled a bit at Amy.

* * *

Later inside the lab, Amy was being shown around by Yayoi and the Debo Kyoryugers, the girl from America looking stunned by how amazing it looked.

"You live here?" Amy asked the five.

"Yep," Yoshiaki nodded, "This is our base of operations as well, seeing the recent kaijin attacks have been focused within Japan… even if some were outside Japan."

"So… what are you guys up against?"

"Why bore ya with the details?" Chiko shrugged as she sat down and began to relax, "Ah find dis place to be real nice. May not have much dino stuff, but it's neat."

"Could you shut up, Green Girl. I have a headache again…" Hideo groaned, "Go scrub the lou or something if you wanna do something."

"Shut it."

Hyotaru sat down and sighed, "I've lived with humans in an Egyptian bazaar for a long time, and yet I haven't seen many camels here in the city."

Yoshiaki then heard Amy's phone buzz and backed away nervously.

"...how cultured are these guys?" Amy asked Yayoi.

"Yoshiaki was sheltered with us, Hideo was in a military and only briefly left, Chiko lived in the country and Ryotaro… er… Hyotaru lived in the desert," Yayoi informed.

"I see…"

"The only person who had any decent human interaction would be Kaori-san."

Amy gave a nod and began to think a little bit.

* * *

"You want to do what, exactly?" Yoshiaki blinked.

"Teach you four about human culture so you'll blend in more easily," Amy informed.

"Why?" Hideo asked.

"You are all kaijin. Sure, kaijin life has been more accepted since that animal world blended with Earth, but still. Every kaijin that's willing to cooperate with humanity needs to know more about the culture and how to blend in if they don't want to be seen as the kind to be killed off by the Sentai, and you guys are a Sentai, so if you stick out… bad things may happen."

"What about the water girl?"

"...who?"

"He means mah Onee-chan," Chiko clarified.

"Seeing she's a pop star well accepted by society, and having lived amongst humans long enough to understand them, she's exempt from this class."

"Hold on a moment…" Yoshiaki blinked, "...class?"

Amy then walked behind a wall and came out dressed in a black teacher attire, consisting of a black skirt and jacket on top of a white shirt and having glasses before pointing to a whiteboard, "This class. Now take your seats."

"...Yayoi, Kaori, help," Yoshiaki requested.

Kaori was already long gone and Yayoi was simply staring in amazement at Amy's outfit.

"Yosh, minna! It's time for you all to learn how to blend in better, and as your sensei, I will teach you all how to do that," Amy began, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked a bit, "Let us begin with how to dress casually."

"We're doomed…" the four sighed.

* * *

Kaori, meanwhile, was roaming the streets and enjoying her time off. She smiled as she looked around to see what she would like to do, but couldn't help but smile at some fans that cheered for her as she walked by.

"Kaori-chan, we love you!" one fan cheered.

"Oh, thank you~!" She smiled, giggling a bit as she waved at them and then showed off her feet a bit, "Hope you all don't mind if I ask if you think this is cute."

"They're amazing!" some fans cheered.

Karoi gave a small wink and then wiggled her toes a bit before signing some autographs for the fans.

" **Stupid pinkie…"** Tsuraira muttered from behind a corner, **"She thinks she can get all the glory walking around, singing and stuff…"**

"Can you sing a little bit?" one fan asked.

"I'm on a bit of a break to do something important with my little sister and some friends, so I don't know…" Kaori responded.

"Can you at least give us a short tune?"

"Well I suppose something small," Kaori giggled a bit as she brushed her hair aside and began to sing a little bit. Fans began to record a bit of it and she simply giggled at that and continued.

After five minutes, pink energy came off the people watching as Kaori giggled and internally gathered it.

"You're amazing!"

"We love you!"

"Thank you, thank you," Kaori smiled before turning around, showing her feet off a tiny bit, and then heading off.

Tsuraira growled in anger at this and began to form plans in her mind.

* * *

Back over with Amy's class, the other Kyoryugers were in various forms of dress of very casual clothes. Yoshiaki was in a simple t-shirt with shorts below his waist, Hideo being clad in a white shirt under a black leather jacket and black pants, Hyotaru in what appeared to be a blue sweatshirt with matching sweatpants and Chiko was in a green tank-top and short green shorts.

"...why do I need to wear bottoms like this?" Yoshiaki blinked, "It's stupid looking."

"This top is to warm…" Hideo and Hyotaru both complained.

"This is so skimpy…" Chiko commented, trying to cover her arms a bit, "Ah don't git how girls can wear stuff like this."

"You four now understand current clothes, right? Amy asked, with mumbles coming in response, "...right?"

"...Right," they each nodded.

"Good. Onto our next lesson."

The four all sighed, but they all sat back down in desks that Yayoi had gotten.

"...that girl is wrapped around her finger…" Yoshiaki sighed.

"Yep," Hideo and Hyotaru nodded.

"...wonder why…" Chiko muttered.

The four just watched as Yayoi helped Amy get ready for her next lesson.

* * *

An hour later, Chaos had finished catching Debo Kibishidesu up with what had happened to their army in the past billion years.

" **Naruhodou (I see)... so we've had traitors, huh? Lead me to them and I'll teach them a lesson!"** he smirked.

" **Weihab, the replacement for Aigaron, can lead you to somewhere they could be. Do your best with any of the new Debo Monsters and make sure you can pound it into their heads enough how bad it was for them to betray us. If we can't find Viruson, you're our next best bet to get them back."**

" **By the way… whatever happened to Torin's replacement?"**

Chaos stared to the ground and it instantly gave the Debo Monster the answers he needed.

* * *

The four other Debo Kyoryugers were still being taught by Amy and none of them were having fun.

"...and that's how you properly have a conversation with someone new you meet. Any questions?" Amy concluded.

"When will this end? My headache has reached levels it's never reached before…" Hideo groaned.

"This is hurting my head so much, I could cry~" Hyotaru whimpered, tears dripping down his face.

"Amy, I appreciate you helping us, but this is a little much for us to go through in just one afternoon," Yoshiaki confessed.

"Why do ya'll two think we need ta learn about modern day whatists?" Chiko asked.

"...we told you already," Yayoi reminded.

"Refresh mah memory…" Chiko sighed.

"It would help you all blend in better…" Amy reminded.

"We blend in enough, right Yayoi?" Yoshiaki asked.

Yayoi looked a bit awkward about that, like she wasn't sure how to phrase her answer, as she gave a 'so-so' hand gesture. The four all loudly groaned before all doing something different, Chiko falling out of her chair, Hideo gripping his head, Hyotaru blowing into a tissue, and Yoshiaki bonking his head against his desk.

"No Debo Monster… of all the times I want there to be one…" Yoshiaki groaned, wincing a bit as he recovered from the hit to the desk before Amy walked over to him, "...yes?"

"I don't mean to make anything stressful for you guys. I'm just honestly trying to help you all out," she told him, "You guys are doing what you can to save our world and I'm happy you are. It's just I want to make sure that the world doesn't turn on you guys. ...lifeforms that aren't human aren't always exactly the most welcome…"

"Given what happened when I first met Yayoi, I kinda got that impression already."

"Happens to the best of the kaijin with hearts of gold, admittedly. I've seen a few beings like yourselves try to do good, but their appearances made humans either run in fear or try to attack out of self-defense."

Yoshiaki looked at her with a curious look in response to this, not sure how she could have known despite them being so new.

"That's a long story I'll explain another time, I promise," Amy told him before going back to the whiteboard, "Anyway… I'm sure you're all sick of class."

"What gave ya that impression?" Chiko sarcastically responded.

"Maybe it was the bored to pained expressions on your faces or your constant groaning and complaining, believe me I get where you're all coming from," Amy assured as she walked behind a wall and then back into her normal clothes, "I'm gonna take you somewhere that Yayoi-chan has told me a lot about."

"Ok…"they nodded.

"Yayoi-chan, can you guide us?" Amy asked.

"Hai," she nodded.

* * *

The trio of Debo Monsters sat in a park and were simply waiting, nobody being scared of them as they carried on with their day, which actually felt a bit odd for the trio.

" **Boss, I've kept spreading sadness and still no Kyoryugers!"** Seprastar whispered to Weihab.

" **They should've shown up by now…"** Weihab responded.

" **You two have failed!"** Kibishidesu yelled at them, zapping them with his Blastic Teaching stick and walking off in a huff.

Some people stared and then continued with their day.

* * *

"This is a curry shop…" Yayoi informed.

"'Dino Curry'?" Yoshiaki read.

"It's a very popular place for humans and kaijin alike, the owner encouraging peace and unity between all races," Yayoi informed.

With that, the six entered the building as a bell rang.

"Irashaimasen~!" a somewhat gruff yet happy voice called out as the group saw a humanoid croc mixed with an old dial telephone, and having the leaves of a Japanese Fatsia wave to them before-

"Irashaimasen~! Welcome to my curry shop!" a female voice added before making some oinking sounds.

"Uh… I already said irashaimasen, boss," the crocodile informed.

"Yea yea, thanks Yatsudenwani, you're the chef, not the manager," a woman's voice responded as she walked out, revealing a woman with long brown hair, red rimmed glasses, and wearing a pink suit, "Watashi wa Sanjyou Emiri."

"Uh… hi…" Yoshiaki blinked a bit.

"Hi, Emiri-san," Yayoi greeted.

"Please, let me show you to your table. Table for six?" Emiri smiled.

"Hai," Yayoi nodded as Emiri escorted the six to a table.

"Sanjyou… I've heard the name before…" Amy muttered as they were seated, "Why does it sound familiar?"

"Probably because it's the family name of one of the best chiropractors in Japan, Sanjyou Yukito," Yayoi figured.

"Chip-what-now?" Chiko blinked, "Is that a curry flavor?"

"It's a person whose job it is to help people with their back problems by massaging them and, in his case, sometimes fixing problems with their spines," Yayoi answered.

"I see…" Chiko nodded as she looked over a menu.

* * *

"And I promise that she won't get into any trouble. Ok? ...thank you. Bye…" Gentle finally hung up as he plopped to the ground, "...an hour on the phone. An hour. I cannot believe that her parents talked that long… and my phone's about to die… wait. Where's Amy-sama?"

* * *

At that moment, Amy sneezed a tiny bit.

"Ya'll ok, Amy?" Chiko asked.

"Yea… I guess someone was just talking about me," Amy figured before she nervously tensed up, "...uh oh."

Her phone then began to buzz and she quickly realized it was Gentle. She sighed as she took out her phone and answered it with a sigh.

"Amy-chan?" Yayoi whispered.

"Hi Gentle…" Amy spoke to her phone, "Uh… you said it was fine if I went to explore. ...yea you did. Where am I now? ...a curry shop with a friend. ...I gotta come home? Can it wait? ...ok."

She let out a heavy sigh as she hung up and then turned to Yayoi, "Gomen. Something came up and I gotta leave…"

"...really?" Yayoi whimpered.

"I'll see you soon, Yayoi-chan. And my little class… today's lesson is over, but I'll be sure to teach you more later."

"Of course. Thank you for your help, Amy. I'll try and remember the stuff," Yoshiaki smiled as Amy left. Once the four made sure she was gone, Yoshiaki let out a sigh of relief, "...thank goodness…"

"We're free!" the other three members of his team presently there cheered, "We're free!"

"Uh… guys…" Yoshiaki spoke up as he pointed to a teary-eyed Yayoi.

"Oh! Uh… s-sorry, Yayoi…" Chiko apologized.

"Uh… I was caught up in the moment," Hideo added.

"So sorry, Yayoi," Hyotaru whimpered a bit before noticing something, realizing Yayoi had a blue aura come off her, "W-Wait, minna! Look!"

The other three soon noticed this aura coming off Yayoi, who was too sad to notice.

"Sadness Energy? But I haven't sensed a Debo Monster all day…" Yoshiaki informed. Suddenly, the wind blew through Yoshiaki's hair and he stood up, "...nevermind. I got two signals. And… one's super close!"

" **Ugh… what waste of a day…"** Kibishidesu groaned as he walked in.

"Irashaimasen~!" Emiri greeted as she approached the Debo Monster, "Table for one, sir?"

" **Yes, please. I could use something to take my mind off of stuff,"** he sighed before turning towards the Debo Kyoryugers and Yayoi before he saw the Kyoryuger symbol on the jacket Yoshiaki was wearing, **"Oh! OOOH! YES! SCORE! FOUR OF THE SIX KYORYUGERS ARE HERE!"**

"Uh… sir?"

Kibishidesu shoved Emiri aside and turned to the four Kyoryugers.

"We're finally going to have lunch after a long day…" Yoshiaki growled, "Trust me when I say… you're going to regret ever coming here. Brave I-"

" **Uh-uh-uh! No toys in class!"** he yelled as he zapped away the Gaburevolver and Zyudenshi away from them and quickly put them in a bin of sorts.

Seeing this, Emiri quickly snuck behind Kibishidesu and pulled out the items without his knowing.

" **Now then, class may begin and I can get Deboss-sama some new servants. But first… all humans, GET OUT!"**

"Of all the days your husband isn't here…" the crocodile monster muttered to Emiri.

"Shut up," Emiri whispered to the croc monster before she hid in the crowd, keeping the Kyoryugers' gear hidden with her, giving a wink towards Yayoi as she was sent out as well, "I'm going to need a diversion so I can get this stuff back in."

"Ok," Yayoi nodded as she tried to think of something.

* * *

"Oh, hey Amy-chan," Kaori smiled, "What's up?"

"Oh… Gentle saw I snuck out and wants me to get home as fast as possible…" Amy informed, "...and just when me and Yayoi-chan were gonna have some food together."

"You two certainly are close…" Kaori commented.

"Yea… we are… very close," Amy nodded as she faintly blushed, "She's just the best friend I ever had, so she and I are close and… well… she's cute and… stuff."

Karoi watched as Amy blushed a bit more and made a mental note of that.

" **FINALLY! That girl in pink is upset!"** Seprastar cheered as the two girls turned to where he was hiding.

" **Hey doofus… look what you just did…"** Weihab informed.

The Debo Monster slowly turned towards Kaori and Amy, realizing that he revealed their location.

" **Pay no attention to the kaijin behind the bushes…"** he responded as he slowly ducked down under the bushes again.

"Yea, not gonna fall for that," Kaori sighed, pulling out her Zyudenshi and Gaburevolver, "Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! DRICE~RA!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" she shouted as she spun the chamber of her Gaburevolver and danced before posing, "FIRE!"

She turned into KyoryuPink and Amy looked at her a bit.

"Tsuno no Yuusha! KyoryuPink!" KyoryuPink declared as she posed.

"Hmm…" Amy muttered, looking KyoryuPink over and simply thinking about something.

"...uh…?"

"I don't know why, but I can't help but imagine myself as KyoryuPink."

"We can talk about that later, ok?" KyoyuPink said.

Seprastar yelled as he charged towards KyoryuPink.

* * *

Over with the other Kyoryuger, Kibishidesu smacked them around as Yayoi began to tap on the window and then ducked away before she was seen. The teacher themed Debo Monster stared for a bit, but shrugged it off. Yayoi then tapped on the window again and whistled, making Kibishidesu growl and turn around… but saw nobody there. He was about to resume, but then he heard more repeated tapping, whistling and other noises.

" **OK! THAT'S IT! WHOEVER IS DOING THAT WILL BE TAUGHT A LESSON!"** he yelled in anger as he ran outside to find the source of the tapping, not seeing Emiri sneak in from a back entrance and giving the Gaburevolvers and Zyudenshi back to the Kyoryugers.

"Thank you," Yoshiaki whispered.

" **Where is that noise maker?!"**

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!/PARASA~GUN!/STEGOCHI!/ZAKUTO~R!=**

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!" the four Kyoryugers shouted and as they leapt outside and stood ready, "Hear our Roar! Kiba no- ...wait. We should probably move so our roll call explosions don't damage the curry shop…"

"Good point," the others nodded as they adjusted where they were standing, moving to an empty strecth of road, with Kibishidesu tapping his stick against his face in annoyance

" **Seriously?! Why do you care?!"**

"Ok, from the top. Hear our roar!" KyoryuRed declared, "Kiba no Yuusha! KyoryuRed!"

"Dangan no Yuusha! KyoryuBlack!"

"Yoroi no Yuusha! KyoryuBlue!"

"Zangeki no Yuusha! KyoryuGreen!"

"The strongest and bravest in history!"

"Zyuden Sentai…" Red started before they all posed as explosions occurred behind them.

"KYORYUGER!" they shouted in unison.

He growled as he charged to the four, who swiftly dodged and countered, but he readied his Blastic Teaching staff with its electric charge and aiming it at KyoryuRed.

"Do we have a Zyudenshi to rubberize stuff?" KyoryuRed asked.

"Try this!" KyoryuBlue called out, tossing an indigo Zyudenshi with the number 16 and a Seismosaurs on the side to Red.

"Thank you! Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! BEYON~SMO!=**

KyoryuRed quickly spun the barrel and fired the blast at the Blastic Teacher staff.

 **=BEYO~N!=**

With a sort of stretchy and bouncy sound, an indigo blast hit the staff, causing it to enlongate and no longer conduct power.

" **What?!"**

KyoryuRed simply chuckled a bit as Kibishidesu tried to swing it, only for it to go flopping around like a whip and not hurt anything.

"You know… we were stuck in class for several hours…" KyoryuBlack informed, "Can we make this guy explode?"

"By all means," KyoryuRed smiled.

"Ok. Teary, Green Girl, let's form the Slash Shield Shot!" Black told the others, "Brave In!"

"Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU!=**

"Armed On!"

They quickly transformed to their Armed On forms and gained their weapons before connecting the Parasa Shot, the Stego Shield, and the Zakutor Slasher together.

" **Wait… what's that?!"**

"Slash Shield Shot!" Blue declared as he held the weapon.

"Slash!" Green yelled.

"Slash is in the front of the name," Blue pointed out.

"JUST ATTACK!" Black yelled.

"I was saying we use a slash attack, but whatever!" Green clarified.

The two then proceeded to take the weapon and slashed it in the Debo Monster's face.

-Yoshiaki-san?- KyoryuPink's voice called from somewhere.

KyoryuRed gasped a bit before he remembered that the belt buckle they had double-acted as communicators. He pulled it off before pressing the button to answer the call.

"Kaori, what's wrong?"

-Fighting a Debo Monster here and I think I might need back-up. It's not going down.-

"Ok," he nodded, "On my way."

He quickly sped off and left the other three to fight Kibishidesu.

* * *

KyoryuPink kicked at Seprastar and, while it was getting results, he just kept standing back up.

" **Is that all you got?!"**

"It isn't, trust me," KyoryuPink responded as she rapidly kicked at the Debo Monster as a powerful blast knocked it backwards, "Yoshiaki!"

"You called?" he responded.

KyoryuPink giggled a tiny bit before they high fived and then turned to the Debo Monster.

" **What's this? Some lovey-dovey couple to the rescue?!"** Seprastar scoffed as he got up.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" the two Kyoryugers snapped at him before kicking him into the air.

"You know how forced that may be?" Amy muttered, "It seems a bit silly that they would automatically be a thing."

The two Kyoryugers stared at her for a moment before shrugging it off and kicking Seprastar in the head when he fell back down from the air.

" **My head…"**

"Yoshiaki, let's kick his butt together!" KyoryuPink smirked.

"Yosha! Ikuze!" KyoryuRed nodded.

KyoryuRed took out his personal blade and KyoryuPink activated her Armed On form.

"Trinity… Strizer!" Red yelled as he sent the triangular shaped blast forward.

"Spiral… Version!" Pink added as she grabbed the energy with her drill and then sent it foward, the two energized attacks combining into one and being sent right into Seprastar.

" **Looks like I found one couple I couldn't split… AGH!"** Seprastar yelled before he blew up.

"We aren't a couple!" the two Kyoryugers yelled again.

* * *

Meanwhile, KyoryuBlue swung the Slash Shield Shot at Kibishidesu while Black and Green made sure that they got clear areas to attack.

"Hissatsu!" KyoryuBlack declared as they charged up energy into it.

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" they yelled out, tossing the weapon at Kibishidesu, the weapon flying so fast that it collided with the teacher-kaijin with the force of a bullet.

" **You three are… awful students!"** he yelled in anguish before blowing up.

The three Kyoryugers stood there before people began to clap for them.

"Another kyoryu Super Sentai team!" one person commented.

"YAHOO! They saved us!" another person cheered.

Emiri and the crocodile monster smiled at the three Kyoryugers, applauding as well before they were joined by Red and Pink.

* * *

" **Where is Tsuraira?!"** Chaos yelled in anger.

" **I dunno,"** Raimein responded.

" **She's starting to drop out on us…"** Homuras commented.

" **Anybody else scared she may go join the other side?"** Arash asked.

Chaos growled before he walked off in a huff.

* * *

The next day soon came around as Amy was now with Yayoi and the five ex-Debo Generals in their base.

"So… you all live here?" Amy asked the five.

"Yep," Yoshiaki nodded as he polished his sword.

"This is amazin'…" Chiko commented, "Ah really like it."

Amy began to think a little bit before an idea formed in her mind, "How would you five like a more… proper home?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean instead of living here in a lab, you could live in a place that can provide comfort, warmth, brighter colors…"

"We're in a cave, Amy-chan," Yayoi reminded.

"Still not exactly an excuse for dull colors…" Amy responded.

The others just looked confused before Kaori sighed.

"I think she means live in a house like what Yayoi and her grandfather have above here that we're never allowed in," Kaori explained to them.

"Yea, exactly," Amy nodded.

"I like that idea," Yoshiaki nodded as he turned to the others and got nods, "Can you do that for us, Amy-san?"

"I'll see what I can do about that," she smiled.

"Thank you," Yoshiaki smiled.

" _Thank you_ ," Kaori added in pure English.

" _No problem,_ " Amy responded, also in pure English.

* * *

Raimein held onto the golden Zyudenshi, _**'What would happen if I managed to activate this thing…?'**_

* * *

Jikai, Debo Sentai Kyoryuger

Chiko: Onee-chan, there's a festival of stuff from the West! Can we go?

Kaori: Sure.

Yoshiaki: A Debo Monster who hid out in the West? Looks like we need to get western ourselves.

Brave 06: Saddle Up, Kyoryuzin Western

* * *

Pikatwig: Next time is the debut of your favorite Kyoryuzin combo.

KKD: YOSHA! This is getting REALLY Brave now!

Pikatwig: And this Brave had the debut of one of my personal favorite members of the team, Amy.

KKD: That was very cool. I mean, Amy didn't become a Kyoryuger here for certain reasons we cannot disclose, but it is nice to see her.

Pikatwig: Indeed. And before you ask about the other Kyoryugers from the canon… uh… well, Tessai, Ramirez and Utchy are probably dead, Ian's probably still in Europe, Nossan and his family… dunno… Souji may be in America, and Daigo? ...we'll get back to him another day. Anyway… this chapter shows a bit of the past of the Super Sentai in this world. Amy confirms the Kyoryugers are this reality's 21st team.

KKD: Yea, this is indeed an AR Sentai world due to this fact alone.

Pikatwig: We do have the 21 teams written down, but the chronological order is still being worked on. Apart from that, what did you think of the appearance of Emiri from Abaranger?

KKD: Honestly didn't expect it to happen here, but I thought it was a nice Abaranger cameo along with good ol' Yatsudenwani in the background.

Pikatwig: Wasn't that guy arrested in that one interdimensional jail in the Gokaiger/Gavan crossover?

KKD: Briefly, and that was probably more due to the Zangyack than anyone else.

Pikatwig: Somebody did say we might've seen Rita's Sentai counterpart if she hadn't passed away around the era of Magiranger. ...moment of silence for Machiko Soga.

*...*

Pikatwig: Yea… she's missed. Anyway… I do wanna mention one thing, just to get it off my chest before we go further.

KKD: Ok.

Pikatwig: I'm still honestly bothered by how Daigo and Amy became a couple. She had a better chemistry with Souji, Utchy and Yayoi than she did with him.

KKD: Yea, I can definitely see that, too. But that does make one wonder why it was done.

Pikatwig: Supposedly it's because their actor and actress became a couple in real life.

KKD: So? That doesn't mean the characters can arbitrarily do that, too. I mean, actors and actresses here in America get married, and they don't demand their characters to be married to characters played by their real-life spouses.

Pikatwig: If they dated in real life, fine, whatever, but it was brought up so last minute in Kyoryuger it was honestly really dang forced. Plus one to Dino Charge, because they developed the romance between Tyler and Shelby since near the show's beginning and there was some decent pay off at the end.

KKD:That's true, I gotta give props there. I may like Kyoryuger for many things, but there are many flaws I can agree with in hindsight, including this big misstep.

Pikatwig: I'm kinda glad we stopped doing SSZSK before we got to the finale. Cause that would be something we would've needed to do some major alterations to.

KKD: Totally. In fact that might've been the reason why I stopped it in the first place, seeing where the romance ended up and having to make SUPER heavy alterations to the story to fit my shipping.

Pikatwig: ...who would've hooked up with Red in that case? Not Pink, at all, cause uh… the character who is Pink in that story is typically his sister and was already in a relationship with somebody else.

KKD: I really don't want to dwell on that one.

Pikatwig: Alright. Again, Dino Charge fixed that mistake and many other major mistakes Kyoryuger made. ...it did have it's own fair share of mistakes, but whatcha gonna do? Anyway… overall thoughts on this chapter?

KKD: Overall, I thought it was a very good chapter to write, helping to develop not just our cast, but how this world works in general, too.

Pikatwig: I liked it a lot too, since it introduced one of my favorite characters from Kyoryuger into this world. And now we get to what Seprastar mentioned to Yoshiaki and Kaori. Them being a couple. I do want to say, really quick, his joking remark when KyoryuRed showed up is from the Gen 4 Pokemon games.

KKD: And what KyoryuRed and Pink said in response, I gotta admit, I got from Digimon Data Squad, too.

Pikatwig: Ok. But anyway, I'm not sure if they will be a couple. What are your thoughts on the idea?

KKD: It has potential, but we'll need to work that out later.

Pikatwig: There will be romance later on, but emphasis on 'later on'. And before you ask about the Generals being a family… only ones who see each-other as family are Candelilla and Luckyuro.

KKD: Yea, so we'll figure out about those romances as they come about, if we think it'll work.

Pikatwig: Anyway… favorite part?

KKD: Not sure, but one of them would have to be when the Kyoryugers arrived at Dino Curry, just to see Emiri and Yatsudenwani, and another would be when Seprastar used his power on two particular kids early on.

Pikatwig: Glad you found that funny. Anyway, mine's gotta be when Amy showed up and her interactions with the characters. She, Souji, Utchy and Yayoi were my personal favorite Kyoryugers.

KKD: Yea, I can see that. Well, hope you guys enjoyed this, and stay tuned for Pika's next installment of Kamen Rider Hero. I know I'm anxious for it.

Pikatwig: It's nearly finished, as of this being finished, and it's a lot shorter than this chapter is.

KKD: Again, looking forward to it.

Pikatwig: Wrap up time.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	6. Brave 6

*Pikatwig was watching a video and then began to laugh wildly at how things went.*

KKD: Uh…

Pikatwig: *laughs a bit more* I'll show you it.

-One Viewing Later-

KKD: *laughs* WHA~?!

Pikatwig: He got flung out of the boss arena! *laughs a bit more*

KKD: MAN! I knew the game was buggy, but not THAT bad!

Luckyuro: It's nice to hear some laughter…

Pikatwig: Something up?

Luckyuro: Sadness and rage has been at an all time high with the news of Super Hero Time...

KKD: Oh, the time slot changes?

Luckyuro: Yep.

Pikatwig: Basically, Super Hero Time is being pushed back from its 7:30-8:00am time to 9:00-9:30am due to some stupid news program taking up 5 to 7:50. The PreCure series will be taking Kamen Rider's old time slot, and then Kamen Rider Build will be airing before Kyuuranger and whatever Sentai airs after Kyuuranger. It's stupid.

KKD: We had a set formula after so long they change it up. I mean, I don't know how Japanese TV works, but maybe it was needed for some reason, but I don't get why myself.

Pikatwig: And the reason sadness and rage is at a high, if I had to guess, is the disappointment of kids about this change?

Aigaron: Pretty much.

KKD: Nobody likes change.

Pikatwig: Speaking of Ex-Aid's successor… we recently got some screen shots of the suit. I'll be saving my opinion about the show until we learn more about it, but the suit… it looks like this weird hodge-podge of Kamen Rider W and Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed…

KKD: To be honest, hearing the name gave me vibes of a construction crew of sorts, and seeing Build's suit design now… I… I dunno what they're going for. Some kind of weird version of Legos or something? I mean it looks fine for what it is, and the main red/blue form is giving me Kikaider vibes minus the eyes. Though it is neat how the eyes change design slightly to reflect what powers each half grants like the purple part giving a shuriken for one eye, a light blue having an diamond motif, and the gray one having a gattling gun theme just to name a few.

Pikatwig: I do like the helmet, admittedly, but the rest of the suit, again, looks like a weird hodge-podge of W's and Drive Type Speed's… but, we'll see what happens next with this new guy.

KKD: You kinda just said that, but I'll just agree with you there.

Pikatwig: For now, let's begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything here except the concept and anything original within; the rest belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

*The Kyoryugers flew past the camera and then were joined by Hero*

 **SUPER HERO TIME!**

*With a chomp, we see footage of Debo Kyoryuger, with the Chiko and Yoshiaki in cowboy gear, Kaori with a cowgirl hat and Hideo not wearing anything cowboy themed before Karoi put her hat on him.*

 **KAMEN RIDE: KYORYUGER!**

*A flash and shuffling of cards brought footage of Kamen Rider Hero, with Takeshi seen looking at a figure in a white cloak*

 **VAMOLA! KAMEN RIDER HERO~!**

*Kyoryuzin posed in front of the camera before the Kyoryugers leaped up to its shoulder as Hero appeared next to them in a beam of light*

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Hideo and Chiko were both presently at a grocery store and looking for several groceries.

"...one!" Chiko announced as she was attempting to hit the ball of a paddle ball, "...one."

She continued to miss and continued to simply say 'One'. This slowly got annoying for Hideo because of how often she was saying it and the fact she kept missing every time. He eventually just swiped the paddle ball from her.

"Hey!" Chiko yelled.

"Shut. Up," Hideo growled in anger.

"I was about to make my second bounce!"

"You missed so often and can't you count in your head?"

"Give me back mah paddle ball!" Chiko yelled.

Hideo simply said nothing to the girl and green and carried on with his business shopping… only for Chiko to grab a can and toss it at the back of his head.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

"Give me back mah paddle ball!" she yelled as she grabbed another can and flung it at his head.

"If you keep quiet while counting and stop throwing cans at me, yes," he growled as he handed it back to her.

"...you are paying for those cans," an employee informed.

"...mon dieu…" Hideo groaned as he bonked his head against the cart.

"Soda is in Aisle 10,"

Hideo growled in agitation before continuing on.

* * *

Kyoryu… _plus_ kaijin! After billions of years… the strongest and bravest team in history reforms to protect the Earth! So get ready… to HEAR OUR ROAR~!

 **DEBO SENTAI KYORYUGER!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Ore-tachi wa muteki no SŪPĀSUTĀ~! (We are the invincible superstars~!** )

 **Atsui SUPIRITSU, FURU jūden mune ga sawagu ze~ (With burning spirits and fully charged, our chests are pounding~)!**

 **Densetsu wo norikonase WANDAHŌ~ (Conducting a legend is wonderful~)**

 **BUREIBU wo damaraseru na itsumo CHARENJĀ~(The brave ones cannot be quieted down for they are always challengers~)!**

 **Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai doko ni aru to iu no darō? (Who can say where true strength really lies?)**

 **Chikyū gi wo mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka wo sagase~! (Yatchaōze!) (More important than going around the world is seeking for it in your heart~! (Let's do this!))**

 **Gaburincho! Metcha mucho! Areteyaru ze kyō mo (Gaburincho! Mucho extreme!**

 **We're rumbling in today too) (FIRE!) Ikuze, Kyoryuger! (Let's go, Kyoryuger!)**

 **Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Atchikotchi kamitsuite Dare ni mo tomerarenai (Strike 'em down! More deviously! Taking a bite here and there, we won't let anyone stop us)!**

 **Kīte migoto odoroke! (Listen and be amazed at our magnificence!)**

 **Zyuden Sentai, VAMOLA, KYORYUGER~!**

 **(Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow) Brave In!**

* * *

Brave 06: Saddle Up, Kyoryuzin Western

* * *

The two soon returned to the lab and sat as far away from each-other as they possibly could.

"What's with them?" Hyotaru wondered.

"They argued," Yoshiaki stated simply.

"She was being childish!" Hideo yelled.

"He was bein' mean!" Chiko yelled.

"Calm down, both of you!" Yoshiaki told them.

Both of them simply scoffed and continued to stared away from each-other.

"How long will this last?" Hyotaru wondered.

Yoshiaki gave a shrug in response. Hyotaru just sighed a bit as Yayoi, Amy and Kaori walked over.

"Hi guys," Amy smiled.

"What's going on?" Yayoi asked.

"The two of them argued while grocery shopping," Yoshiaki informed.

"Why?" Kaori asked.

The two began to yell in frustration before storming out. Kaori sighed a little bit at them, fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"I'd better go talk with Chiko," she figured.

* * *

Deizarus and Weihab both sat alongside Jinarik to try and form a plan, Weihab pondering a lot in this one while Deizarus stared at a chessboard with pieces that had the five Kyoryugers' helmets on them.

" **Hmm… there's five of them… and Red is the center of their rebellion…"** Deizarus muttered, **"We need to find a way to split them apart…"**

Jinarik took out some pieces that looked like the Zorima and placed them on the table before motioning them to the Kyoryugers.

" **Hmm… learn what's up with them and then put a plan in motion… I like it!"**

Chaos was soon informed of this plan and pondered it a bit before allowing it to go through.

* * *

Chiko sat with her paddle ball outside of the cave and was still trying to get her second hit on the toy, "One… one… one… one… ...ONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONE!"

She began to pant a bit and tried to regain her breath before trying again.

"Ano…" Kaori began, getting Chiko's attention, "Daijoubou?"

"Ah'm fine," she nodded as she attempted to hit the ball against the paddle again, even more frustrated.

"Need help with anything?"

"...Ah'd like to pound Hideo's face in at some point fer him bein' so mean to me," Chiko informed.

"How is he mean?" she checked.

"He keeps callin' me insulting names and he took away mah paddle ball earlier!"

Kaori gave a small nod in response.

"Can ya do somethin' to make him not be so mean?" Chiko asked.

"...like what?"

"Ah dunno…" Chiko shrugged, "Uh… doesn't yer music have hypnotic properties or somethin'?"

"I don't actively do that anymore, you know," Kaori responded, "Since we decided to turn on Deboss, I gave up those powers for the most part. My music just makes people happy, not do anything to their heads."

The girl in green simply sighed as she attempted to hit the paddle ball again, but failed once more.

"I'll do something to make him be nice to you, though. I don't know what, but I'll figure something out, ok?"

"Alright. Thanks, Onee-chan."

The two girls hugged happily in response before Kaori walked back inside and left Chiko to her paddleball.

* * *

Hideo groaned a tiny bit as he worked on making himself something to eat, "Yayoi?"

"Yea?" she called out.

"Is there any poisson?"

"...you can eat poison?"

"No. Poisson…"

Yayoi simply stared at him in confusion for a moment.

"...fish," Hideo stated.

"Oh! Sorry, I never quite studied French," she responded, "Uh… I don't think there's any."

"Ok. Guess I can run to the market super quick and get some…" he shrugged as he rubbed the base of his head, "I'll be back in about… uh… ten minutes, maybe?"

"Alright," she nodded.

Hideo walked out of the cave and up to the surface before he saw Chiko playing with her paddle ball again, "...I'm ignoring that."

"Where you going?"

"None of your business, green girl," he responded.

Chiko growled a bit, clenching her fist, before she grabbed her hammer and began to chase after him. Yoshiaki, Kaori and Hyotaru all watched as this unfolded and all sighed.

"We need to do something to make them argue less…" Kaori sighed.

"I miss when Dogold was here and kept them from fighting…" Yoshiaki muttered, "Sure he argued with Endolf more than anybody, but he at least kept them from fighting each-other…"

"Yea…" Kaori nodded, "That's one thing I hate to agree with but can't help but do so."

"Plus, if we need the Western Formation, it needs them to not argue," Hyotaru reminded.

Yoshiaki blinked a bit before his face entered his palms, " _Oh my_ … I didn't even think about that…"

Kaori and Hyotaru just sighed again in response.

"So… who should go stop them before they hurt each-other?" Hyotaru inquired.

"Not me!" all three of them yelled out. They just looked unsure of what to do as Hideo and Chiko continued to run around, "...not me!"

* * *

The duo continued to run until they ended up nearby the grocery store from earlier, getting close to the door before Hideo managed to duck out of the way from a hammer bonk. Chiko ended up tumbling to a door when she saw a paper nearby where she bonked.

" _Huh?_ 'Western Festival' hosted by Yuzuki family…" Chiko read, gasping in a bit of excitement as she grabbed the poster and ran back for the cave.

"...least now I can get my food in peace…" Hideo sighed.

* * *

Chiko skipped back on in and saw Kaori speaking with Yayoi and Yoshiaki.

"Onee-chan," Chiko called out as she hurried on over, "There's a festival of stuff from the West! Can we go?"

Kaori and Yoshiaki both looked at the poster that Chiko had brought back with her.

"A Western Festival?" Yoshiaki blinked.

"Amy's family does it every year," Yayoi informed, "It's simply to honor western culture and show that Western stuff isn't all cowboys. ...sure, there are cowboy exhibits, but that's besides the point."

"Can we go?" Chiko asked again.

"Sure," Kaori nodded, "Yayoi-chan, can you go ask Amy-san about getting us tickets?"

"I'll see what I can do," Yayoi informed.

Yoshiaki then suddenly felt a sensation and took out his Gaburevolver.

"Deboss?" Chiko asked.

"Yep. We gotta get going,"

* * *

The Zorima began to attack a park and scared off many of the locals, causing some fear energy to gather. KyoryuRed, Blue, Green and Pink all arrived and began to battle them.

"Hey, Onee-chan," KyoryuGreen called out.

"Yea?" KyoryuPink responded.

"What do you think will happen at the Western Festival?" KyoryuGreen couldn't help but ask.

"Dunno…" KyoryuPink shrugged as she kicked away some Zorima, "I just hope that it'll be a ton of fun."

"Same," KyoryuGreen nodded.

Red and Blue exchanged looks of confusion as they watched the Zorima quickly get away and the girls continue their conversation. They sighed as they demorphed when the grunts got too far and then got the attention of the girls.

"Hmm?" they blinked in response.

"Battle's over," Yoshiaki informed.

The two nodded and turned back to normal before continuing their chat.

Unknown to them, the Zorima had managed to write down the mention of a 'Western Festival' and send it back to the castle.

* * *

Chaos gave a thoughtful look at the info passed onto him, pondering how to use this to his advantage, then he was approached by Jinarik with something in his hands. Jinarik showed the picture, which was of Peshango.

" **Ah… Debo Peshango. That will work,"** Chaos commented, **"Do we know where he is?"**

Jinarik then took out a picture to show that the monster was in New York City.

* * *

"Hey, Kaori-chan," Amy called out as she saw the four returning to their base, "Could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"The Western Festival will have a Hawaii exhibit. Could you maybe join in it to make sure it looks accurate and authentic?"

Kaori thought for a moment before nodding.

"Onee-chan… what about us going?" Chiko asked.

"I can still be with you guys before it starts," Kaori assured.

Chiko smiled a little bit before Yoshiaki and Kaori exchanged a nod with each-other.

* * *

"Going to a festival with the green girl? Why me?" Hideo asked in annoyance.

"I'm going to be busy shortly after we get there to make sure the Hawaiian exhibit is accurate. She needs someone to keep an eye on her," Kaori informed.

"He's going. Why can't he do it?"

"...Amy asked me to help her with something…" Yoshiaki lied.

Hideo groaned a bit before he simply sighed, "...fine. I'll babysit the green girl…"

"Thank you, Hideo," Kaori smiled as she gave a small bow to him, "I'll be having Ryotaro-"

"Hyotaru!" the guy called out from the other room.

"...Hyotaru checking on you two."

"What if Deboss tries something while all five of you are there?" Yayoi asked.

"...I guess I can hang back," Hyotaru shrugged.

"At least watch from security monitors or something," Yayoi shrugged.

"Security?"

"Amy can easily give us the keys to that room."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Raimein and Tsuraira had been teleported over to New York City and began to look around for Peshango. They looked carefully before finding a junkyard where several human, Zyumen, and Shadow Monsters worked to crush various objects and sort them.

" **Look at all of these kaijin…"** Tsuraira commented.

Raimein rolled his eyes as he looked and saw Peshango was leading them. In fact, Peshango was pulling double duty, having to act as the car compressor, squashing the vehicles into cubes for disposal.

" **Oi,"** Raimein called out to Peshango.

" **Dogold? You look… different. Who's your pal?"** Peshango inquired.

" **Dogold ja nai! Ore wa Raimein!"**

" **Atashi wa Tsuraira."**

" **Hello,"** Peshango greeted as he walked over to them, **"So… you looking for work or something?"**

" **We're looking for you for a job,"** Raimein informed.

The Debo Monster simply stared at him for a moment before he realized what they wanted him to do, **"Oh no! No no no no no! I am NOT going back to doing evil! I am living an honest life here and that's final!"**

Peshango was about to get back to work, but stopped upon hearing Tsuraira begin to softly sing. The tune suddenly made Peshango convulse a bit, growling in pain before he bowed to them.

" **That's better."**

"Hey, Peshango!" a human called out, "We need your help with this."

" **Sorry, but we gotta borrow him for a little while…"** Tsuraira informed.

"Oh, ok," the human responded.

* * *

The next day soon rolled around and the Western Festival was underway. Hideo was walking around a bit as Chiko, Kaori and Yoshiaki followed him. Chiko and Yoshiaki were both in cowboy attires, Kaori had a cowgirl hat, and Hideo had nothing but his normal clothes on.

"This is amazin'," Chiko giggled in amazement.

Hideo shrugged, trying to be more tolerable of Chiko as Kaori put her hat on his head.

"Try and have a bit of fun," Kaori told him as they walked around, Hideo sighing as he soon saw an arcade-style shooting gallery, "Hey, that looks your speed."

Hideo gave a nod as he walked over to it and Chiko joined him.

"Howdy there," a person with an Osaka-ben, basically a Japanese version of a southern accent, greeted, "Think ya got what it takes tah win anythin'?"

"Tch. I'll beat it with my eyes closed," Hideo scoffed, the vender chuckling even as Hideo paid and got the toy gun ready.

"Chau," he chuckled, saying Hideo would be wrong in his accent.

Hideo simply ignored the person as the gallery started up and, true to his word, Hideo hit every target with his eyes shut. The person gawked in disbelief as Chiko whistled a bit.

"Impressive," Chiko smiled.

"Merci," he responded.

"...Ah don't git yer fancy talk,"

Hideo rolled his eyes a bit in response to this as he looked at the prizes before picking up a large green plush of horse before handing it to Chiko.

"...thanks…" Chiko responded, "Hey Onee-chan look what Ah- ...looks like they've already left for the Hawaiian area…"

Hideo simply sighed as he walked along with Chiko as they looked around to see what else was around.

* * *

Yoshiaki stood outside the Hawaiian area, looking impressed at the details put in as Kaori examined them carefully for accuracy, "It's certainly very lovely."

"Indeed," Kaori nodded, "And it's very accurate. _Nice job_ , Amy-chan."

" _Wow. Thank you,_ " Amy smiled back, "Ano… could you help me with one other thing?"

"What's up?"

"One of the hula dancers called in sick. We couldn't find someone fast enough so…"

"...sure, why not?" Kaori smiled, "I love to hula dance. Will the others be able to see it?"

Amy nodded yes and helped guide Kaori to a place where she could get dressed. Yoshiaki stood outside the area and simply looked amazed at how vibrant everything was. There were segments that looked like western areas, places resembling several cities and farms, and some of the landmarks of North America.

' _The world is so… vibrant. If this is what America is like beyond Hawaii, then I almost envy Kaori and Chiko for ending up in America,'_ Yoshiaki thought.

* * *

Chiko was whooping as she was doing a 'ride on a wild animal for a certain amount of time' challenge. Hideo simply gave a small roll of his eyes at this, but couldn't help but give a tiny smile at this. This went on for a while and Chiko was determined to set the longest record possible.

"...she looks like she'll be alright alone for a bit," Hideo shrugged as he walked away to try and not get a headache, "...this is nice and all, but I'm getting a bit bored…"

He suddenly felt a chill down his back before he saw Peshango walk over.

" _Howdy_ , sir," a person greeted before Peshango shoved him aside and crushed a display of the Golden Gate Bridge, "Hey!"

"Tch…" Hideo sighed as he took out his Gaburevolver, "Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGAN!=**

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

Hideo transformed, rushing over to deal with Peshango as Chiko was unaware of this going on as she continued to ride. KyoryuBlack blasted at Peshango, but he was clearly not damaging him very much. The Debo Monster roared before trying to swat at Black with his robotic arm. KyoryuBlack managed to roll away from him as Peshango attempted to crush the timer for Chiko's game.

"Armed On!" KyoryuBlack yelled donning his Armed On form before blasting Peshango back with his Parasa Shot. Peshango ended up bumping into the timer and causing it to get a bit of damage, "...shoot…"

Chiko finally came to a stop as she got off the animal, her vision all sorts of swirly, as she stumbled around, Peshango looking a bit disoriented before shaking his head and then running off.

"What was… my time…?" Chiko asked as her senses were slowly getting back to normal.

"Ah'm sorry, sweetie, the timer got damaged," the person running the area informed.

"What?!" Chiko gasped before she saw Hideo turn back to normal, "...ya did this, didn't you?"

"Wh- me?!"

"Yea… ya did it! Ya wanted ta ruin mah day and make it so Ah wouldn't win!"

"Chiko lis-"

"Yer such a dumb meanie!"

"Est-ce que tu peux te taire, green girl?!" he yelled back.

"Stop talkin' fancy!"

"Ok… I'll put it in a way you'll get it," he responded as he adjusted the hat on his head, "Will ya shuddap, green gal?"

Chiko simply stared for a moment before she kicked his shin and ran off with the stuffed animal she had gotten from him.

* * *

-Yoshiaki, we got a problem.- Hyotaru informed via their Mobuckless.

"What's wrong?" Yoshiaki responded.

-Hideo and Chiko got into an argument again. Chiko's blaming him for some damage to a ride while Hideo's just trying to get her to keep quiet and then insulted her,- Hyotaru informed, -To make matters worse, it wasn't Hideo's fault. There was a Debo Monster who I'm gonna guess was from the west.-

"A Debo Monster who hid out in the West? Looks like we need to get western ourselves…" Yoshiaki figued.

"Hey, Yoshiaki," Kaori called out, "I'm in the hula dancer outfit. You wanna see it?"

"Sure, but can you make it quick?" Yoshiaki asked as he turned around was about to speak again, but came to a complete stop when he saw Kaori.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked, showing off the grass hula skirt, coconut top, leis on both her arms and her neck, and a flower crown.

Yoshiaki stared at her for a moment, faintly blushing, before he spoke again "You… you look… wonderful…"

" _Thank you,_ " Kaori smiled before she giggled a bit, "So… why'd I need to make it quick?"

"Uh… I… I don't remember. Probably nothing important," Yoshiaki shrugged as he put away his Mobuckle.

* * *

Hyotaru bonked his head against a wall in annoyance before he saw his Mobuckle buzz, "Yoshiaki, thank-"

-Wrong, teary-boy.- Hideo informed.

"...hi."

-You hear what happened with that stupid green girl?!- he growled, -Ugh… why did I even bother to come here?-

"I know it wasn't your fault, Hideo. She's really young, she's just upset. Besides, I recognized that a Debo Monster was attacking, but something about it felt… familiar somehow…"

-I'll deal with it on my own if that green girl won't cooperate.-

"...uh… I think I have a way for you to make it better."

-How?-

* * *

Chiko cuddled her stuffed horse with tears in her eyes, on the verge of crying as Hideo walked over, "Go away, ya meanie…"

"I come with a peace offering," he said as he handed he a plate.

Chiko looked and saw some bread on it before she growled and flung the plate away, "Ah don't WANT yer stinkin' grub! Yer just an annoying, mean, stupid, jerk!" Chiko started, still mad about the timer when...

"Fifteen minutes."

"A- ...huh?"

"That's how long your time on that thing was. Fifteen minutes. I managed to catch the time on it before the Debo Monster I had to fight bumped into it. Hyotaru helped me prove it to the guy and he's working to get the trophy," Hideo informed.

The younger girl simply looked at Hideo for a minute and her frown slowly turned upside down as she smiled a bit before sighing, "Ah'm… sorry. Ah didn't know there was a Debo Monster…"

"You spun around how many times in fifteen minutes? I can't blame you too much, green girl," Hideo shrugged.

" **Ow… who threw a plate at my head?!"** Peshango yelled, making the two turn to see him there.

"...Ah got an idea!" Chiko yelled as she saw some rope, taking it and quickly tying up some before twirling it and lassoing Peshango, "Got em! Now help me git em away from the people!"

"Gotcha," Hideo nodded as he hurried over and pulled the rope with her before hurling Peshango away, "Uh… nice job."

"Thanks," Chiko smiled as they hurried after Peshango.

* * *

Peshango crashed not to far away from where the Hawaii exhibit was and after getting back up, he began to growl before he heard somebody singing a bit. Recognizing the voice, he turned to see Kaori practicing a tiny bit. The tune eventually snapped him out of the trance Tsuraira put him in.

"So… what's the vocal warm-up for?" Amy asked.

"Just in case I'm asked to sing," Kaori informed, "Just in case."

"Fair enough."

Chiko and Hideo finally arrived and had their Gaburevolvers ready. However, Hyotaru gasped upon seeing Peshango and rushed over from the security room.

"Matte!" He yelled as fast as he could.

"Hyotaru?" Yoshiaki blinked as he walked over, "Something up?"

"I remember him; that's Debo Peshango!"

"...uh… can ya remind me who he is?" Chiko asked.

" **And mind my asking how you know who I am?"** Peshango couldn't help but ask.

Hyotaru turned back into his natural form for a moment, "It's me, the guy who helped bring you to life. Aigaron."

" **A-Aigaron?! I… I missed you…"** he responded before Aigaron turned back into Hyotaru.

"...so… why were ya attackin' this fair?" Chiko inquired.

" **I'm so sorry… I didn't mean any of it! I just… I just heard Candelilla's old song and I just went nuts…"**

"Looks like Chaos gave my replacement my old musical talents…"

" **Then I heard Candelilla sing again and I snapped out of it,"** Peshango informed.

"Huh, how about that," Kaori commented.

"So… you damaged the fair?" Amy asked.

" **I didn't mean too! I swear!"**

"I believe you, but you owe me money to repair the damages. Ok?"

" **I'll pay up! I promise!"**

There was an annoyed sigh nearby, making everybody turn to see Tsuraira. Peshango gasped in fear and hid behind Hyotaru.

" **You're such a bad little monster…"** Tsuraira sighed, **"Looks like I'll have to play my tune again…"**

"No you don't," Kaori said quickly as she and Chiko both quickly fired at her.

Tsuraira growled a bit before backing off.

" **Fine. You're obviously not worth it. Zorima!"** she shouted as thousands of them clamored onto each other in a massive dogpile, soon merging and growing into one giant monster that was not unlike Godzilla.

"Well… that's dandy," Amy commented.

"We can handle this," Chiko smiled as she pulled Yoshiaki over near herself and Hideo.

"Nice to see you two working together for a change," Yoshiaki smiled, "Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

"Brave In!" Hideo and Chiko declared.

 **=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGAN!/ZAKUTO~R!=**

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

The trio transformed into their Kyoryuger forms and quickly summoned in Gabutyra, Parasagun and Zakutor.

The three Zyudenryu roared before tackling the Giant Zorima as they arrived.

"Amy-chan, is there somewhere we can hide Peshango?" Hyotaru asked.

"Uh… yea," Amy nodded, "Kaori, can you help me?"

"Of course," she nodded.

The Kyoryuger trio hopped up into their mechs before KyoryuGreen noticed some Zorima with writing materials and got an idea.

"Hey guys!" KyoryuGreen yelled out.

"Yea?" Red and Black blinked a bit.

"Ah think it's best if we send Peshango back via the Zyudenryu. Like uh… to uh… California or somethin'?" she called to them.

The two others both blinked before Green gave a motion to the smaller Zorima and they both got it.

"For now, let's take care of the big guys! Kamitisuki Gattai!"

With that, Gabutyra roared in preparation for the gattai, Parasagan and Zakutor lending theirs in the process.

 **=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGAN!=**

 **=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R!=**

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

With a roar, Gabutrya shifted as he did before for Kyoryuzin proper, but now Parasagun attached to the spot Stegotchi went in before.

 **=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGAN!=**

Likewise, Zakutor attached to the slot Dricera went for the main combo.

 **=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R!=**

Seconds later, the combination was completed, and in the cockpit, the symbols for Kyoryuzin appeared, but the other symbol showed a sheriff's badge with the word Western above it.

"We're Western, guys!" KyoryuGreen cheered, "Though… come to think of it, wouldn't the 'Western' subtitle be better for me and Onee-chan? We both woke up back in the West…"

KyoryuBlack gave Green a light bop to the head, who just giggled a bit before they stood ready.

With that, Kyoryuzin walked with the sun to its back like a gunslinger ready to fire.

 **=KYO~RYUZIN! WESTERN! YEE-HAW!=**

Kyoryuzin Western walked forward and slashed at some of the Giant Zorima, which screeched in pain as it tried to fight back. Kyoryuzin Western then began to blast with the Parasagun arm, the Giant Zorima being forced back a bunch as Kyoryuzin Western kicked it.

"Yeehaw!" KyoryuGreen cheered.

Down below, Hyotaru, Kaori, and Peshango cheered a bit as the mecha did battle. The Giant Zorima tried to counter, but Kyoryuzin Western simply slashed it back with the Zakutor claws and then the trio inside got ready for the finisher.

"Ikuze!" Red shouted as the group pulled out the Gabuevolvers.

"Kyoryuzin Western! Brave Finish!" the three shouted as the mecha roared before creating an energy orb with the Zakutor claws' energy slash, which spun rapidly while the Parasagan arm aimed at it carefully and fired the blast into the Giant Zorima. The blast quickly collided with the Giant Zorima, who roared in pain before collapsing.

"Yeehaw!" KyoryuGreen cheered.

"Not bad, girl," KyoryuBlack admitted.

"Oh. So Ah'm just 'girl' now? Eh, it's somethin',"

* * *

The group had soon managed to get Penshango back to NYC via Zakutor and then went back to the Western Festival to watch the hula dancing. Kaori had wowed the crowd alongside the other girls, with Chiko cheering her sister on while Hideo simply smiled a bit. Yoshiaki watched with an impressed look on his face, with another faint blush on his face.

* * *

"That's a nice trophy," Kaori smiled as Chiko was carrying home a large golden trophy with a cowgirl riding on a cow.

" _Thank you_ , Onee-chan," Chiko smiled, "...Ah do need to thank Hideo though. It's because of him Ah got proof of my time and won it. ...and Ah gotta thank him for the cute stuffed horsey Ah got."

Hideo gave a content smile as they arrived back at the cave and began to look for a spot to put the trophy up on.

"It's really sweet to see them get along," Hyotaru smiled.

"...think there might be a special thing?" Kaori joked.

"EW!" both Chiko and Hideo yelled in disgust.

"Ah may have warmed up to him, but Ah don't like him and his fanciness…" Chiko said.

"She's the youngest of us, that'd be so wrong!" Hideo added.

"...need I remind you that you're the second youngest," Yoshiaki stated.

Hideo groaned before walking off to his room to nurse a headache.

"He is?" Chiko asked.

"Yeah. Chaos was first, then me, then Candelilla, then Aigaron, then Dogold, then him and then you," Yoshiaki informed.

"...do ya guys think Dogold's ok?" Chiko inquired.

"I'm sure he's fine," Kaori assured her younger sister.

"Yea," Chiko nodded, "Oh. Onee-chan, ya did really great at hula dancin'. Ya gotta teach me sometime."

"I'll see," Kaori smiled, "I am planning to learn some belly dancing in the future, so keep your eyes peeled for that. Amy-chan said she could pay for it, since she wanted to learn too."

Yoshiaki got another faint blush, as did Yayoi as she happened to overhear the last part of their conversation.

Chiko gave a soft smile before her thoughts turned back to Dogold…

* * *

Over in California, some Zorima were searching for Peshango. However, they didn't get very far as somebody rammed through them with a sword. Whoever it was was obscured by the shadows.

"Shh…" the figure said to, seemingly, the audience, before he quickly headed away.

* * *

Jikai, Debo Sentai Kyoryuger

Yoshiaki: Is… that another signal?

Yayoi: It is. I thought we already found all the Zyudenryu.

Arash: **Let's see if we can make the Kyoryugers fear their old friend…**

Chiko: Ah think we're in over our heads!

Brave 07: To Find A Zyudenryu

* * *

Pikatwig: This chapter took a while. Part of it was due to other stories, part of it was due to real life, among… other things…

KKD: *innocently whistles a bit* ...what?

Pikatwig: ...nevermind.

KKD: At the very least we got it done.

Pikatwig: This is actually the very first Debo Kyoryuger chapter that, as far as my memory goes, was finished after the Kamen Rider Hero chapter. Also, this is the first episode to have a Debo Monster from the canon show up and turn out to be good. We do have plans for other Debo Monsters to have this, but I'm gonna be honest… Peshango wasn't the first in my thoughts of the plot. We did plan out five of them and Peshango being in this just kinda happened since he seemed to be the best Debo Monster for the plot.

KKD: Yea, funny how things work like that, huh? Personally, I kinda liked how Peshango was working at a junkyard crushing up all the cars like that. Puts his talent to good use, huh?

Pikatwig: His name in Dino Charge was actually 'Scrapper'. It fits regardless of the version.

KKD: ...Yea, I guess it does.

Pikatwig: Though… I did kinda, internally, misremember what he looked like.

KKD: Basically a bunch of scrap metal squashed together, really.

Pikatwig: Like… when I was thinking of him for this chapter, I remembered Debo Akidamonne's head and then a metal body with a yellow Gekitotsu Smasher (the giant fist Ex-Aid gets in his Level 3 form). I don't know why…

KKD: Huh. I see… anyway, I think it's time to list favorites. What was yours?

Pikatwig: I liked the interactions between Chiko and Hideo. They're just silly and fun to imagine together. I also really liked the bit where Yoshiaki got distracted by Kaori. That was just so silly and funny and I love it.

KKD: Yea, that was one of my favorites, too, but I also liked the bits with Debo Peshango, just to show how a normally destructive monster could be seen as an innocent victim. It was a nice change of pace for the guy.

Pikatwig: Kinda like how the Megaman Archie Comics portrayed some of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters after they were rebuilt. ...heh. Referencing that in something connected to Kyoryuger brings back memories. *KKD blinked* Not important. Anyway… there's our mystery guy at the very end… who is he?

KKD: ...Maybe it's our KyoryuGold? We don't actually see the guy's blade's description, but it's possible.

Pikatwig: I can't say. It could be him… or it could be somebody else completely. I'm not gonna say.

KKD: Fair.

Pikatwig: So… about the part with Yoshiaki blushing at Kaori… again, we have no idea if they'll be a couple. ...readers, let us hear your opinions. I'm curious to know if you want to see them be a couple or not. That sound like a good idea?

KKD: It works for me, but what do you guys, think? You like that idea? We wanna hear your thoughts in your reviews of this chapter.

Pikatwig: And another thing I wanna ask your opinion on… would you guys be interested in seeing a Kyuuranger crossover? It wouldn't be the Kyuurangers currently airing, it would actually be the Kyuurangers native to this reality. I have drafted up some ideas in my head, but I wanna hear if you guys want it.

KKD: Honestly, I'm down to seeing what we can come up with for such a story, myself. But please let us know your thoughts, too. Leave your reviews and get the discussions going.

Pikatwig: Yeah. ...and one last thing I wanna bring up. Uh… I actually finished some prep stuff for college. I'll be going to work on an entrance exam sometime tomorrow.

KKD: Huh… funny how this works, huh? I tried working on Kyoryuger stuff and I was getting in college, and the cycle's come back with you getting in college and writing something Kyoryuger related.

Pikatwig: Yeah. How about that? *both laugh a bit*

KKD: Well, reminiscing aside, keep the reviews coming and we'll see you next time.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.


	7. Brave 7

-Originally Began: July 22nd…-

*The scene opened at a funeral area. Numerous writers, characters, friends, helpers, and others, stood there with tears in their eyes*

Pikatwig: It had so much potential…

KKD: And yet it was killed off too soon… *sighs*

*Some of our other writer buddies, including Muk, Sean and Silver, all gave wordless nods. We all took a seat as a person walked up to a stand*

Person: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bid a fond farewell to the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. It was a long runner… holding the name for the longest running video game tie-in series… even being one of the longest running comics of all time… even beating titles such as All-Star Comics and Detective Comics due to the rebooting messing with the numbers…

*Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent gave rolls of their eyes*

Person: I now present the head of Sega, Miss Neptune, to say some words. *moves away and lets Neptune take the stand*

Neptune: I'll admit, the comics have had a bumpy ride… even moreso than Sonic's own games that I still get bashed about at times… but I appreciate everything Archie had done to keep the Blue Blur alive inbetween the games I've published and developed. It grew to be one of my favorites despite the ups and downs the company has been through. Knowing the Sonic Archie comics are now no more, I will miss the world they created very much. As Sega's head, I will try to find a new home for Sonic comics, but it may be a while. *gets looks from numerous Marvel and DC characters that were sitting in the crowd* We will talk later. ...I now present my famous blue hedgehog to say some words. Sonic? *Sonic zipped up*

Sonic: Take a seat, pres. I got this.

*Neptune smiled as she walked back into her seat and sniffled a bit*

Sonic: 24 years of comics… certainly a long time of making adventures with Archie. The debut of my Freedom Fighting team from the 90s… heh. Seems like only yesterday that Nep mentioned the idea of making comic books. And now to know my comic adventures are currently at an end… it's hard to believe. ...I do owe the many people who worked at the comics to introducing some great pals, who… I see some of here in the crowd. Such as Mina, who is the girlfriend of my triplet brother Manic. *Mina gave a small wave* Rob, the cousin of my… sometimes-girlfriend Amy Rose. *Rob gave a wave* Nicole, a dear partner to my good pal Tails, among many others. We're not sure what'll happen to these wonderful supporting characters, but they along with their stories will remain in the hearts of everyone who read. Through the ups… the downs… the turnarounds, the new pals… *paused to wave at Megaman, who waved back* it was an adventure. ...I'll both miss ya and not miss ya Archie. Good luck with… whatever's next. *walks back to his seat, which was beside his siblings and Blaze and Amy*

Pikatwig: ...I'll be brief, since I have a discussion for this planned for another day. The comics were always a fun read and even gave me numerous ideas for my writing and my fan comic… my first issues I ever got were Issues 215 and Universe 18. Books-A-Million was where I got it and they hold fond memories… uh… that's… all I got. Again, further discussion in the near future. KKD? Anything to say?

KKD: I'll admit, my experience with the Archie comics was more secondhand at best, but from what I've seen, I can appreciate the effort thrown into this comic series, even with all the ups and downs the company has been through. Despite one author trying to claim rights to many of the characters, many fans will always remember them as Sonic characters first and foremost. The memories of this comic will never die, so long as we keep them in our hearts. And now… a moment of silence for the passing of this wonderful comic series.

*We all stood silently as me and KKD looked at the tombstone.*

 **-Here lies the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Comic series-**

 **-November 22nd, 1992-December 28th, 2016-**

-Later-

KKD: How you doin, Nep?

Neptune: I'm doing better… I'm thinking of giving the rights of the Sonic comics to IDW. Safe bet since they do a lot of licensed comics.

Pikatwig: I talked with somebody who said it would be interesting to see Marvel do a Sonic comic and then lead to him being in Infinite. Just saying.

Neptune: Silly. *rubs her head a tiny bit* ...shares have gone a bit downwards for me since I had to announce this sad news, but I'll make it right.

Aigaron: Sadness has been very high as a result of this as well.

Neptune: You must be feeling pretty happy about that, Tin-Man.

Aigaron: You kidding me? I couldn't be sadder? *cries out tears*

*Neptune gave a roll of her eyes as she headed off to go speak with IDW*

Pikatwig: Well… that was a massive bummer. This week was filled with massive bummers. Too many to count. *lies back on the couch*

KKD: Yea… but let's try and forget that for now.

Pikatwig: Yeah… *looks at a YouTube link and then laughs a tiny bit at a trailer for The Lego Ninjago Movie* That's funny… I need to see if that's any good.

KKD: Yea… in the meantime, we got a story to do.

Pikatwig: Yep. Disclaimers and stuff.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything here except the concept and anything original within; the rest belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

*The Kyoryugers flew past the camera and then were joined by Hero*

 **SUPER HERO TIME!**

*With a chomp, we see footage of Debo Kyoryuger, Chiko looked and saw what appeared to be something cyan.*

 **KAMEN RIDE: KYORYUGER!**

*A flash and shuffling of cards brought footage of Kamen Rider Hero, looking at a blue Rider.*

 **VAMOLA! KAMEN RIDER HERO~!**

*Kyoryuzin posed in front of the camera before the Kyoryugers leaped up to its shoulder as Hero appeared next to them in a beam of light*

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

The Kyoryugers were busy looking over the Zyudenshi they had and presently training a bit.

"Been a while since we used most of these," KyoryuBlue admitted as KyoryuBlack took out a Zyudenshi that was a scarlet color with the number 22 on it along with the image of a Fukuiraptor.

"Best we retry them to see if the Guardians' powers are still working, right?" he figured as he loaded it into his Gaburevolver.

 **=GABURINCHOU! PUKUPTOR~!=**

"Ready?" Black checked, aiming the blaster at Blue.

"What?" he blinked as the blast was fired at him.

 **=PUKU-PUKU~!=**

Suddenly, Blue's body inflated like a balloon and KyoryuBlack laughed a bit.

"Help! Someone!" KyoryuBlue begged.

" _Wow!_ Looks like fun!" KyoryuGreen giggled before she ran under him and bounced him towards KyoryuPink, "Onee-chan! Bounce!"

KyoryuPink giggled as she bounced KyoryuBlue back over to KyoryuGreen. This lasted for a while as KyoryuRed sighed a bit before he turned to Yayoi and Dr. Ulshade, who were standing nearby.

"Well… some Super Sentai teams had a ball attack that they used, so you could use that for something…" Yayoi commented as she watched this unfold.

"As silly as it may be, it is worth keeping in mind," KyoryuRed figured as Black looked through the Zyudenchi to see which he should try next.

"Hey, Onee-chan. What's your favorite side Zyudenshi to use?"

"Gurumonite is a personal favorite… as is Stymero."

"I like her too," Green giggled as Pukuptor's power wore off and Blue fell flat on the ground.

"ITAI~!" he cried out in pain as Pink and Green turned to him.

" _Sorry Ryotaro,_ " they said in English.

"Hyotaru…" he winced in pain, slowly getting up.

"You're lucky that doesn't last long and you aren't hurt by the bouncing," Black noted before pulling out a crimson Zyudenshi with an allosaur's image and the number 15, "So, shall we turn up the heat a bit?"

KyoryuBlue ran behind KyoryuRed as quickly as he could.

 **=GABURINCHOU! ALLOMER~US!=**

"Better move girls!" KyoryuRed shouted as Black aimed his Gaburevolver at a target in the area. The girls did manage to slip past Black, but KyoryuPink slipped and fell on top of KyoryuRed as she ran over.

 **=MERA-MERA~!=**

Black fired at the target as a stream of fire shot out and it began to heat up the target as Yayoi scanned it while Red and Pink both blushed so brightly it could be seen outside their helmets, Red's blush being pink and Pink's blush being red.

"The temperature is over 6,800 degrees Celsius! That's amazing!"

"Huh?" KyoryuGreen blinked.

"About 12,272 degrees Fahrenheit," Yayoi translated.

" _Wow…"_ KyoryuGreen gawked.

"Uh… can somebody help me up?" KyoryuPink asked.

"Oh, coming!" Green responded as she helped Pink back up with help from Blue as well.

"Thanks," KyoryuPink smiled.

KyoryuRed took his helmet off and took a moment to breath. Yayoi then gave a scared gasp as she looked at him.

"What?" Red asked, not noticing his head was that of Torin instead of Yoshiaki before feeling his face and noticing that, "Oh! Right right, sorry!"

His head then turned back into Yoshiaki's and Yayoi calmed down.

"...why'd she react like that?" KyoryuGreen inquired.

"Monster phobia," Yoshiaki informed, "She had a bad experience with monsters in the past. That's why, even though we're allies, we still maintain our human forms with her around."

The others all nodded in response, understanding what he meant by this before Green hugged Yayoi.

"Don't worry, Yayoi…" Green said to comfort her while Yayoi just hugged back.

Dr. Ulshade nodded as the other Kyoryugers all turned back into their human forms to take a break.

"That was fun," Chiko smiled.

"I need some ice…" Hyotaru whined.

"Coming up Ryotaro," Dr. Ulshade stated.

"Hyotaru!" he countered, making the doctor suddenly laugh out loud before something popped and he froze.

"...oh… my back…" Dr. Ulshade winced.

Yayoi quickly headed over to help her grandfather, popping his back back into place as the Kyoryugers couldn't help but laugh as Yayoi went to go get some ice.

"I can't help but find those moments really neat. It helps show we made the right choice," Kaori smiled as the others nodded in agreement and smiled.

* * *

Kyoryu… _plus_ kaijin! After billions of years… the strongest and bravest team in history reforms to protect the Earth! So get ready… to HEAR OUR ROAR~!

 **DEBO SENTAI KYORYUGER!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Ore-tachi wa muteki no SŪPĀSUTĀ~! (We are the invincible superstars~!** )

 **Atsui SUPIRITSU, FURU jūden mune ga sawagu ze~ (With burning spirits and fully charged, our chests are pounding~)!**

 **Densetsu wo norikonase WANDAHŌ~ (Conducting a legend is wonderful~)**

 **BUREIBU wo damaraseru na itsumo CHARENJĀ~(The brave ones cannot be quieted down for they are always challengers~)!**

 **Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai doko ni aru to iu no darō? (Who can say where true strength really lies?)**

 **Chikyū gi wo mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka wo sagase~! (Yatchaōze!) (More important than going around the world is seeking for it in your heart~! (Let's do this!))**

 **Gaburincho! Metcha mucho! Areteyaru ze kyō mo (Gaburincho! Mucho extreme!**

 **We're rumbling in today too) (FIRE!) Ikuze, Kyoryuger! (Let's go, Kyoryuger!)**

 **Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Atchikotchi kamitsuite Dare ni mo tomerarenai (Strike 'em down! More deviously! Taking a bite here and there, we won't let anyone stop us)!**

 **Kīte migoto odoroke! (Listen and be amazed at our magnificence!)**

 **Zyuden Sentai, VAMOLA, KYORYUGER~!**

 **(Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow) Brave In!**

* * *

Brave 07: To Find A Zyudenryu

* * *

The group was continuing to relax a bit, Hideo and Chiko simply conversing, Hyotaru looking at some carpets he unpacked, while Yoshiaki walked over and saw Kaori on a couch with her feet propped up.

"Uh… could I sit on the couch?" Yoshiaki asked.

"You may," she nodded as she let him sit, "But… you gotta give me a foot massage."

Yoshiaki sighed a bit before nodding and getting started.

"This is nice…" she smiled.

Yoshiaki didn't want to say anything at first, but he couldn't help but smile at how relaxed Kaori looked.

After a bit, Hyotaru picked up a very elaborate carpet and noticed something about it that looked like a cyan hammer in a valley.

"Hmm? That's new…." he muttered.

"What's up, Ryoutaro?" Hideo asked, seeing him eye the carpet.

"Hyotaru! How hard is it to remember that?!"

"Sorry. I was just wondering why you're looking at that rug so hard…"

"It looks like a hammer…" Hyotaru informed as he showed it to Hideo.

"...odd."

Hearing this, the others walked over to take a look. Chiko gave it a close look before she gasped.

"...Ankydon-chan…" she muttered.

"Ankydon? You know this is linked to him somehow?" Hyotaru asked.

"She was a girl, first off. Second, she was just as close to me as Zakutor was… yet we lost her and the others before the attack that put us all in that amber…" Chiko whimpered as she held the carpet closely, looking at the hammer as she recalled the Zyudenryu…

* * *

" _Ankydon-chan!" Luckyuro called out, currently in the middle of a game of hide and seek as Zakutor poked her head out of the trees and made a quiet growl as a cyan ankylosaur looked up from a large rock._

 _Luckyuro rushed around looking for them before she noticed a hammer poking out from behind the rock. She giggled a bit before slowly sneaking over and tapping the back leg of the Zyudenryu._

" _Gotcha!"_

* * *

"Ah miss her…" Chiko said as she began to tear up, Kaori hugging her to comfort Chiko.

"We all miss the Zyudenryu," Kaori responded, "Stymero and Gurumonite were good friends…"

"Allomerus and Deinosgrander…" Hideo sighed.

"Archenolon…" Hyotaru sighed.

"Bragigas…" Yoshiaki added.

All of the Kyoryugers couldn't help but ponder what happened to the Zyudenryu and the Guardians if any Zyudenryu survived beyond the five with them now.

"Do you think any of the Guardians are still alive after that attack that witch made?" Hideo inquired.

* * *

 _Allomerus, Deinosgrander and Futubain all charged at a large golden monster that looked like a winged monkey in armor as it swung a massive sword and caused the three Zyudenryu to go up in smoke._

" _Minna!" Torin yelled in anguish._

" _No!" Luckyuro yelled sorrowfully._

* * *

Chiko began to cry loudly and Yoshiaki had to fight off crying.

"Chiko," Kaori spoke up, "You wanna go get some ice cream?"

Chiko gave a nod as she walked out with Kaori, while Hideo and Hyotaru walked off to go think about the carpet.

"You ok?" Yayoi asked Yoshiaki.

"Yea, I'll be fine," he assured as he walked off.

Then Yayoi decided to examine the carpet with Ankydon's hammer before she contacted Amy about anything that resembled Ankydon's hammer being anywhere in the world.

* * *

Chaos began to rub his forehead as he listened to his generals bicker amongst themselves.

" **Why did I not think to find a way to make them not bicker?"** he muttered.

The group of generals continued to argue for a few minutes before Arash walked on over to Chaos.

" **If I may, sir, why don't I head out to start to gather some fear."**

" **...fine. But actually put effort into it and not steal the energy from people at horror movies. Deboss-sama didn't like that fear energy,"** Chaos added, **"Besides, that wasn't legitimate; they wanted to get scared and ended up liking it. Get legitimate fear energy this time!"**

Arash simply nodded and walked off as he began to think.

* * *

Yayoi simply began to look over some data on her computer and sighed a bit as she looked over to the carpet again, trying to find anything, but looked frustrated.

"You ok?" Yoshiaki asked.

"I don't know… this carpet thing is honestly bothering me…" Yayoi admitted, "...that and… how I froze up at how you actually look…"

"Yayoi…"

"I honestly try to not be scared, but I just… freeze up…" she sighed, "And it's made some people think I'm… prejudicial, is it the right word? ...I freeze up at even the most harmless looking of monsters…"

"I understand, Yayoi. Everybody is scared of something," Yoshiaki assured her.

"What are you scared of?"

"...that my decision to defend this planet was pointless," Yoshiaki stated as he sat down, "...I gave up so much to defend this world. My brother, the majority of my kind, all to defend a race I knew next to nothing about, who never heard of me, and the very real possibility that humanity may just hate me and my teammates if they find out we're not human…"

Yayoi walked over and pulled Yoshiaki into a hug, "Don't be silly, Yoshiaki… people like you even knowing what you actually look like. Me, my ojii-san, Amy-chan…"

Yoshiaki simply smiled at her and patted her on her head, "Heh. Thanks for listening, I suppose. ...mind my asking if you've made any attempt to get over your fear?"

"Tried with… minimal to no success. And it's kinda frustrating because of how kaijin just live all over the world…" Yayoi commented.

"How much of the planet's population is kaijin?"

"...I dunno. It's at least like… 30% after our world became populated with humanoid animals," Yayoi sighed before she sighed, "I'm trying to not be scared. It's a long road, but I'm trying."

"That's good to say the least," Yoshiaki nodded as he noticed a blip on Yayoi's map on the computer, "Is… that another signal?"

She turned to the monitor and saw the blip beeping, "It is. I thought we already found all the Zyudenryu."

"Unless… some of them survived after all! Where is the signal coming from?"

"It looks like… the Appalachian Mountains," Yayoi informed.

* * *

"I'll ready the cannon to fire you five to the Mountains!" Dr. Ulshade declared as the other four members of the team were gathered and informed of what was up.

"Ah don't wanna git fired from that dumb thing again…" Chiko complained.

"Luckily… Amy helped me finish a project," Yayoi informed as she motioned to a giant tube of sorts, "It's a teleporter."

Yoshiaki smiled as he walked into it, Yayoi plugging in the coordinates and teleporting him off. The others all hesitantly joined him in the machine and were sent off in energy sparks, the lights of red, black, blue, green, and pink flying off to their destination.

* * *

Arash roamed around a beach as he thought of an idea of how to gather fear. He sighed as he looked up and then noticed the teleportation energy heading off. He gained a smirk as he used a special teleporter to send himself after the team.

* * *

"Wow… huge mountain…" Hideo gawked after the team arrived.

"The Mobuckle should help us keep that signal. We'll find the Zyudenryu that's here and see who it is," Yoshiaki informed as he and the others found a trail and began to climb, "Hey, Kaori?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you'll be alright climbing and stuff being barefoot?"

"I'll be fine, I promise," she assured him, "I've had lots of climbing practice in Hawaii, so this is nothing."

"Just making sure," Yoshiaki told her as they continued upwards.

Just below their position, Arash saw the group roaming up and had overheard their conversation as a smirk grew on his face. He summoned up some Zorima and turned towards them, **"Let's see if we can make the Kyoryugers fear their old friend…"**

* * *

As the five continued their trek up, Hyotaru stopped on a rock to catch his breath.

"You ok?" Yoshiaki asked.

"Yeah… just a bit tired…" Hyotaru informed, "Just… not used to going long distances without some help…"

"You've been riding camels too long," Hideo noted as he looked around for a moment, "Uh… I guess you can break here and we'll come back later…"

The others all nodded as Hyotaru had his Mobuckle on standby. The other four continued upwards while looking for the signal.

"Who do ya think it could be?" Chiko wondered aloud as they slowly got out of Hyotaru's earshot.

"Who knows…"

Hyotaru watched as they headed off, unaware of a sort of energy sphere floating up to him and encapsulating his head. He gasped, looking around to see the others surrounding him.

"Um… minna? What's going on?" he asked nervously as he looked at the others who started to chuckle and then laugh, pointing at him, "...guys?"

"How pathetic. He can't even handle a simple climb," Hideo mocked.

"Wa-Wait, I-"

"Hey Tin Man, why don't you go rust in your own tears," Kaori added.

Hyotaru looked at them before he began to sob loudly, yet this simply resulted in his friends laughing at him… or so it seemed. Arash walked along and smirked as fear energy seeped off of Hyotaru, the green energy going into his horn before he headed after the others.

* * *

Back with the others, Kaori looked back in the direction of where Hyotaru had taken his break.

"Worried?" Hideo asked.

"...kind of."

Hideo sighed as he proceeded to walk away.

"Hey!" Yoshiaki yelled.

"Gonna go check on him. You guys keep going."

The others nodded before continuing on their way. Hideo began to walk back down before he felt a zap of energy. He looked around, everyone else having vanished before seeing a figure in a spiked black cloak with yellow markings and a lightning bolt like sword.

"...toi…" Hideo growled, saying 'you' in French, "What's going on here?"

The cloaked figure was silent before he ran over and zapped Hideo with the blade, making him scream, before the figure picked him up. Lightning energy then began to flow onto Hideo's body and the man began to hyperventilate out of the fear of what the cloaked figure was going to do.

"Stop… please…" Hideo weakly begged, "...when the others see this… they're gonna kill you…"

The figure didn't even flinch.

"...what about the girl? She cares for you…" Hideo spoke as a tear ran down from his eye, "...et tu…?"

He managed to weakly speak the figure's name, but the energy surging through him caused Hideo to be unable to hear himself say it…

* * *

Back up with the others, Yoshiaki, Kaori and Chiko continued to get close to Ankydon's location as the girls looked at each-other with smiles.

"Do ya think that any of the other Zyudenryu are still alive?" Chiko asked.

"I hope so," Kaori smiled, "I want to see their smiles again and at least hang out with them like the good ol days. ...hey… that sounds like good song lyrics… I'm gonna write that down."

Kaori then used her Mobuckle to write that down, smiling as they walked, Kaori not noticing that she had accidentally walked in a different direction than the others. She then heard people say her name and she looked to see a small crowd, "How do they keep finding me? ...eh. I guess it wouldn't hurt to pop by and say hi…"

She walked over and happily waved, but was then suddenly booed.

"Eh? What's going on?"

"You're a horrible singer!" a few people in the crowd yelled.

"Wh-No! I-"

"Egotistical dummy!" one person yelled.

"There are better singers than you out there!" another added.

Kaori looked on a bit before she saw a woman roll her eyes at her, "...what?"

"Your barefoot thing is stupid."

Kaori felt so insulted that she actually glared at the person.

"Why not go to a counselor and get your obsession cured, kaijin?" another woman added.

The woman in pink looked on as people continued to insult her and it caused her to start crying as she curled into a fetal position on the ground. From a distance, Arash was laughing at this, finding this very enjoyable as he sucked up the green energy.

" **Oh, this is too good. This barefoot buffoon's fear is so ridiculous yet hilarious to see play out,"** Arash laughed, **"Well, three down, two to go."**

* * *

Chiko and Yoshiaki continued to walk onwards, Yoshiaki looking unsure of (con

"So… how have you been?" Yoshiaki asked.

"Fine. Why ask?"

"Just making idle conversation…" Yoshiaki shrugged, "You and I don't talk one-to-one very often. You're usually with your sister…"

"Yea…" Chiko nodded, "...uh… do ya like her?"

"...what do you mean?"

"...like like…"

Yoshiaki began to blush a bit, not sure how to answer as they continued to walk. After a few minutes, a scream cut the silence like a hot knife through butter.

"I haven't felt any wind… what's going on?!" Yoshiaki asked as he looked around.

"Get away get away get away get away!" Chiko yelled as she fired her Gaburevolver at something.

"...ara?" Yoshiaki blinked. Chiko began to cry a bit as Yoshiaki looked a bit at what she was shooting at, "...Chiko… it's just a few mosquitos…"

"I HATE mosquitos! They really annoyed our friends, and when Ah learned why… Ah just got scared of em!" Chiko responded.

Yoshiaki pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed at the younger member of his team, "This is just sad."

Chiko continued to try and shoot the mosquitos, only for Yoshiaki to pull her away by her collar, "Hey!"

"We've got a job to focus on. We don't need to worry about bugs…"

The orange haired girl simply sighed in response before Yoshiaki let her go and they continued to walk. As they walked, the two soon noticed some Zorima roaming around the mountain.

"Looks like they somehow tracked us…" Yoshiaki sighed, "Figures. Chiko, you go on and get to Ankydon, I'll handle these guys."

She nodded before running off while Yoshiaki began to shoot at the Zorima. Arash managed to sneak up behind him and hit him with a green orb of energy that caused Yoshiaki to fall to his knees…

* * *

"Huh? ...am I… back in the city?" Yoshiaki blinked, "I was at a mountain just a moment ago…"

This confused him before he saw the city was in ruins and infested with Zorima. He was about to charge in and attack, but found he was restricted, restrained by energy chains to a boulder and he soon saw the others were all there as well, "What the-?"

" **Looks like you finally woke up…"** Chaos' voice spoke, making Yoshiaki turn to see Chaos approach.

"What's happening?"

" **I finally managed to conquer the Earth and now you five are all going to die… shame you couldn't stay with me to appreciate this, brother."**

Yoshiaki attempted to move, but was then zapped his the chains and turned back into Torin. The former Debo General panted as he started to struggle again and got zapped for his troubles. Tears slowly began to form in his eyes, feeling his fears came true before he looked to Kaori and tried to reach to her…

* * *

" **You know, for a Sentai team about being brave, you're all giant scaredy cats!"** Arash commented before laughing, clearly taking it all in as Chiko was struggling to fight off the Zorima, but then she saw some mosquitos amidst the grunts, screaming before running off… right towards Arash, **"Oh… crud…"**

"...hi?" Chiko blinked when she realized what was happening when the mosquitos left and she energy floating to Arash, "Debo Monster!"

She quickly kicked him back before pulling out her Gaburevolver and inserting her Zyudenshi.

 **=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R!=**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" she shouted.

" **Yeah, I don't have time for this…"** Arash shrugged as he created a green orb in his hand, quickly tossing it at Chiko's head.

Chiko was about to spin the barrel, but looked to see a giant mosquito standing around. She rummaged around for a Zyudenshi to summon Zakutor, but dropped Ankydon's in the process. Arash looked at it, grabbed it, and walked forward.

* * *

" **Well… let's put this to good use…"** Arash smirked as he channeled fear energy into the Zyudenshi, causing the battery's decharged mode to gain the Deboss symbol and the blue in it turned purple while the silver on the outside of the Zyudenshi turned black, **"Deboss In!"**

He tossed the battery into the air and it went into a nearby cave system.

 **=GABUGABURINCHOU!=**

* * *

Chiko continued to run before she saw the ankylosaur emerge and roar. She saw the dark Zyudenshi in its mouth along with the dark glow and gasp as Ankydon roared, "Ah think we're in over our heads!"

* * *

Jikai, Debo Sentai Kyoryuger

Chiko: Go away go away go away! *sobs* Onee-chan, help!

Arash: ***evilly laughs* Fear is true power! You can't overcome THIS!**

Chiko: Ankydon, come back to us!

KyoryuGreen: Brave In!

Yoshiaki: No way…

Brave 08: Gabugaburinchou! Double Armed On!

* * *

 _Debo Sentai Kyoryuger…_

KyoryuRed: KyoryuRed!

KyoryuBlack: KyoryuBlack!

KyoryuBlue: KyoryuBlue!

KyoryuGreen: KyoryuGreen!

KyoryuPink: KyoryuPink!

 _Uchu Sentai Kyuuranger…_

?: ShishiRed!

?: SasoriOrange!

?: OokamiBlue!

?: TenbinGold!

?: OushiBlack!

?: HebitsukaiSilver!

?: ChameleonGreen!

?: WashiPink!

?: KajijiYellow!

?: RyuCommander!

?: KougumaSkyblue!

 _Will meet…_

KyoryuRed: Ware wa…

ShishiRed: Super Sentai!

 _Debo Sentai Kyoryuger/Uchu Sentai Kyuuranger crossover…_

 _Now in production…_

* * *

Pikatwig: I cannot apologize enough for the wait for this and KR Hero. Laziness got a hold of me and now I hardly have any time to work on stuff due to the mounds and mounds of homework I'm getting. *sighs* This and Hero are not canceled. They will continue on.

KKD: To be fair, I'm also having a hard time keeping up because of some projects in school getting complicated, too. So we're both at fault here, and I apologize greatly as well for the delay.

Neptune: Uh… I got IDW to make Sonic comics and there'll be an announcement about it at NYCC this year…

KKD: Well… that's good, I guess.

Pikatwig: Can you ask IDW and Level-5 why the Yo-Kai Watch comic was only three issues long?

KKD: You just did.

Pikatwig: ...talking to Neptune.

KKD: Oh…

Neptune: I'll do my best. In exchange… you guys gotta do something for my franchise. Don't care what. Continue a project that's on hiatus or do something new, that fair?

Pikatwig: ...we'll try.

Neptune: Thank you. *skips off*

KKD: Well… talk about a sticky situation there…

Neptune (off-screen): It can be as long or as short as you want it to be. Use the recently released Cyberdimension game if you want. I don't care what it is. Just do something. That's the deal!

Pikatwig: ...her and her ability to see beyond the fourth wall…

KKD: This is technically beyond the fourth wall and-

Torin: Get on with it…

KKD: Right right, sorry. Hope this does satisfy you guys for a while.

Pikatwig: Anyhow… I did get answers from the people who reviewed the previous chapter about if they want the Debo Kyoryuger/Kyuuranger crossover and the Yoshiaki/Kaori pairing. Both said yes and then KKD said he'd like to see it, so… they're gonna be things. But I will assure you this… as shown in this chapter, the couple will be foreshadowed and built up. It won't be the last-minute dumb-reasoning that Daigo and Amy's hook up was. No. It'll be like the relationship between their Power Ranger counterparts, which was built up, foreshadowed, and had pay-off!

KKD: Good to hear. Just tuned to Pika's profile for more of this show and for the crossover. As for this one… what's your favorite part?

Pikatwig: The cute moments between Yoshiaki and Kaori and then us seeing that there are still other Zyudenryu alive. Also… the guy who killed the Guardians in this continuity… seem familiar at all?

KKD: I don't know… hmm…

Pikatwig: Eh. Probably nobody from before.

*Torin, Candelilla, Luckyuro, Aigaron and Endolf all rolled their eyes in response*

Pikatwig: Your favorite part buddy?

KKD: Hmm… tough call. If I had to pick, I guess I'd go with… the same ones as yours along with the silly Zyudenshi testing in the beginning.

Pikatwig: That was funny.

KKD: Yea, sure was. Well here's hoping we're not too delayed in the next chapter.

Pikatwig: ...I hope you didn't jinx that…

KKD: You and me both, bud. *A Jynx then roamed over* Huh?

Pikatwig: The Pokemon.

KKD: ...why?

Pikatwig: Cause one of us said 'jinx'.

KKD: Oh… ok.

Pikatwig: Hopefully this won't lead to this ending segment being banned because… reasons.

KKD: I hope not. *turns to reader and salutes* Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	8. Brave 8

Pikatwig: This was last updated in September. I can't apologize enough for the wait.

KKD: We were both busy, and kinda are at times considering finals are upcoming.

Pikatwig: We will try to update this as often as we can, but I do want to apologize for the wait.

Torin: ...you kinda keep repeating yourself.

Pikatwig: Huh?

Torin: You've been apologizing for the waits for a while now.

KKD: We kinda try to go with it as much as we can. But we do mean it when we apologize.

Torin: It's just that you kind of keep doing it. Try and relax about it. People can understand waiting.

Pikatwig: I guess… thanks.

KKD: Yea…

Pikatwig: So, anyway, our heroes have gone in search of Ankydon, but got trapped within their fears and Chiko ended up allowing Arash to get his hands on Ankydon's Zyudenshi. So now, the ankylosaur is evil.

KKD: Ouch. Things aren't going hot for them now.

Pikatwig: Let's see if they can recover.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything here except the concept and anything original within; the rest belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

*The Kyoryugers flew past the camera and then were joined by Hero*

 **SUPER HERO TIME!**

*With a chomp, we see footage of Debo Kyoryuger, KyoryuGreen was shown with Ankydon's Zyudenshi..*

 **KAMEN RIDE: KYORYUGER!**

*A flash and shuffling of cards brought footage of Kamen Rider Hero, showing Takeshi conversing with Lucina.*

 **VAMOLA! KAMEN RIDER HERO~!**

*Kyoryuzin posed in front of the camera before the Kyoryugers leaped up to its shoulder as Hero appeared next to them in a beam of light*

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Ankydon let out a pain-filled roar as it smashed the ground with its hammer tail. Chiko struggled to dodge, but the fear hallucination made that a bit difficult to do. As a result, she was launched in the air, but was caught in the nick of time by Zakutor.

"Aibou…" Chiko smiled before she got down, "Try and help Ankydon-chan."

Zakutor nodded before leaping around and screeching at Ankydon, but got knocked back by Ankydon's hammer. Zakutor soon tried to slash, but Ankydon managed to evade. The raptor's attention then got turned away when it heard Chiko scream.

"Go away!" she yelled as she fired at a giant mosquito caused by the fear hallucination, "Go away go away!"

She then began to sob, clearly distressed about what was happening, "Onee-chan, help!"

Arash laughed heavily at this, **"This is just rich! I can't believe that you all gave us so many issues! Now then… what's near this mountain to terrify…"**

He turned to see the countryside of the Carolinas and motioned for Ankydon to go there. The ankylosaur roared before going underground and heading off.

* * *

Kyoryu… _plus_ kaijin! After billions of years… the strongest and bravest team in history reforms to protect the Earth! So get ready… to HEAR OUR ROAR~!

 **DEBO SENTAI KYORYUGER!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Ore-tachi wa muteki no SŪPĀSUTĀ~! (We are the invincible superstars~!** )

 **Atsui SUPIRITSU, FURU jūden mune ga sawagu ze~ (With burning spirits and fully charged, our chests are pounding~)!**

 **Densetsu wo norikonase WANDAHŌ~ (Conducting a legend is wonderful~)**

 **BUREIBU wo damaraseru na itsumo CHARENJĀ~(The brave ones cannot be quieted down for they are always challengers~)!**

 **Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai doko ni aru to iu no darō? (Who can say where true strength really lies?)**

 **Chikyū gi wo mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka wo sagase~! (Yatchaōze!) (More important than going around the world is seeking for it in your heart~! (Let's do this!))**

 **Gaburincho! Metcha mucho! Areteyaru ze kyō mo (Gaburincho! Mucho extreme!**

 **We're rumbling in today too) (FIRE!) Ikuze, Kyoryuger! (Let's go, Kyoryuger!)**

 **Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Atchikotchi kamitsuite Dare ni mo tomerarenai (Strike 'em down! More deviously! Taking a bite here and there, we won't let anyone stop us)!**

 **Kīte migoto odoroke! (Listen and be amazed at our magnificence!)**

 **Zyuden Sentai, VAMOLA, KYORYUGER~!**

 **(Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow) Brave In!**

* * *

Brave 08: Gabugabuinchou! Double Armed On!

* * *

"Guys? Guys? Guys, respond!" Yayoi yelled, "Come on… respond!"

"Uh… Yayoi?" Dr. Ulshade began, "I think we have other things to worry about…"

"Being?" Yayoi responded…

* * *

Chiko continued to try and shoot at the mosquito, but her shots just kept passing through it. After a bit, she ended up getting picked up by Zakutor and the giant raptor screeched in her ear. She then looked and saw that the giant mosquito was gone, leaving her greatly relieved, "Arigato, aibou."

Zakutor gave a response with a confused head tilt.

"What was I… the giant mosquito! Ya didn't see it?!"

Zakutor just shook her head.

"...Ah guess that guy did something to my head… anyway… we gotta save Ankydon-chan!" Chiko responded as she heard screams of terror echo from a town, "...guess that's where they are. Zakutor, ikuzo!"

The raptor nodded as Chiko got on her. Zakutor let out a roar before she zoomed down the mountain.

* * *

Arash let out a mighty laugh as he gathered fear energy from the people as Ankydon rampaged. He quickly absorbed the scarlet energy and smirked wickedly.

* * *

" **He's getting an impressive amount of fear energy…"** Chaos muttered as some Zorima were showing him what was going on.

" **Hey nii-san!"** he heard Deizarus yell as he entered, **"We got joy energy comin' in hot!'**

" **From where?"** Chaos inquired.

" **I don't know, it just started comin' in from Japan!"**

Chaos gave a confused look before he saw the Joy totem fill up with energy, **"How strange…"**

* * *

Arash watched as fear energy continued to gather into himself, grinning maniacally as he watched people run away in fear, **"Fear is true power! You can't overcome THIS!"**

"Wanna bet?!" Chiko yelled

Zakutor charged up and rammed into Ankydon, knocking the ankylosaur onto its back and Arash off. This caused Arash to fall onto something and make it crack into pieces.

* * *

Yoshiaki, Kaori, Hyotaru and Hideo all snapped out of their fear hallucinations and looked around a bit confused.

* * *

"Ankydon, come back to us!" Chiko yelled.

Ankydon just roared as Chiko saw the corrupted Zyudenshi in her mouth.

"Don't worry, Ah'll save ya!" Chiko yelled as she got off of Zakutor and got out a Zyudenshi that was a scarlet color, had the number '28', and depicted an irritator, "Brave In!"

She activated it and loaded it into her Gaburevolver.

 **=GABURINCHOU! KARATATOR~!=**

She spun the barrel and then fired the shot at the corrupted Zyudenshi.

 **=KARA~!=**

With that, the blast hit the Zyudenshi and Ankydon, making the Ankylosaur's eyes water profusely from the sudden spiciness, but it managed to burn away the corruption.

" **HOW?!"** Arash yelled.

"And now…" Chiko began as she took out the Zyudenshi and prepared one of Zakutor's, "Yer gonna pay! Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" Chiko spun her Gaburevolver's chamber and danced before she aimed the gun to the air, "FIRE!"

She transformed into KyoryuGreen and then quickly inserted another Zyudenshi and opened and closed it again.

 **=MECCHA MU~CHO!=**

"ARMED ON!" she shouted, spinning the chamber on her arm, gaining more armor and getting her weapon.

" **You honestly think you can beat me? You weren't even a general to begin with. You were just the water-girl!"**

"That may be true… but Ah'm brave enough to fight you!" she responded as she rushed in with her three-bladed weapon, "Zakutor Slasher!"

She rapidly slashed at the general, managing to knock him around a bit. She kept it up for a bit before Arash managed to stand up and glared at her.

He suddenly pulled out a trumpet of sorts and began to rapidly shoot at her. KyoryuGreen dodged the blasts, but soon had her Gaburevolver and Slasher knocked from her hands. She gave a nervous gulp before Ankydon swatted her tail at Arash's face to knock the general away. Ankydon gave out a roar to KyoryuGreen as she picked up her Gaburevolver.

"Wait… are ya sure? We haven't done it in a long time…" KyoryuGreen asked.

Ankydon gave a roar to affirm what she wanted to do.

"Al'ight…." she nodded as she took out Ankydon's Zyudenshi, "Brave In!"

She then quickly loaded it into the second spot on her Gaburevolver. She then closed the Gaburevolver, but quickly opened it up and closed it again.

 **=GABUGABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R + AN~KYDON!=**

KyoryuGreen moved her Gaburevolver to her other arm, took a deep breath and then ran the chamber along it, "Double Armed On!"

Cyan energy floated off of KyoryuGreen as her other arm gained the armor of the Armed On mode, she gained a large armor across the sash, now had Ankydon's symbol on the spot where she had Zakutor's symbol, and she gained a hammer weapon.

Yoshiaki and the others had arrived and saw KyoryuGreen in her Double Armed On mode before they began to gawk a bit.

"No way…" Yoshiaki gasped.

(Insert Instrumental: Dino Force Brave theme)

"It worked! It worked!" she gawked in amazement. She then turned to see a stunned Arash and readied herself for action, "Brave zenkai de, bukadasei! (I'll blow you away with full force Brave!)"

Green then slashed and bashed Arash with the two weapons. She smirked as she used the Zakutor Slasher to pin him down and then rapidly bonked him upside the head with the hammer, sending the general flying before she rapidly fired her Gaburevolver at him. She watched as Arash collided with the ground and then continued to bonk him with the hammer.

"Nice…" Hideo smiled.

"Indeed," Hyotaru agreed.

KyoryuGreen then began to spin as if she were a top, hitting Arash rapidly before knocking him into a nearby tree, "How's that for just a water girl?"

(End Insert Instrumental)

" **Tch… gotta get away while I still have the energy to bring back…"** Arash muttered, **"Zorima!"**

The Zorima quickly converged and grew into the Giant Zorima, making the Kyoryugers turn to it.

"Tch… Ankydon! Go get em!" KyoryuGreen yelled.

Ankydon nodded as she roared and then slammed her tail onto the Giant Zorima's foot. Unknown to the group, Arash had quickly headed off.

"Nice job finding her," Kaori complimented as she ran up to KyoryuGreen.

"Oh. Onee-chan? When'd you get here…?" KyoryuGreen asked.

"We all got here when you activated you Double Armed On. Nice work," Yoshiaki smiled as Green just smiled, "Alright. Let's see if Ankydon is still up for an old gattai."

"Great idea," Kaori giggled.

"Ladies… _shall we dance?_ " Yoshiaki asked as he extended his arms to the two.

Kaori and Green just giggled and took his hands. The three let go before Yoshiaki and Kaori got out their Gaburevolvers and Zyudenshi.

"Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!/DRICER~A!=**

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

The two quickly transformed and then tossed out the Zyudenshi for Gabutyra and Dricera.

"Kamitsuki Gattai!" KyoryuGreen cheered.

With that, Gabutyra, Dricera, and Ankydon all had energy beams charge as the two Zyudenshi loaded into Gabutyra's mouth.

 **=GABURINCHOU! DRICE~RA! GABURINCHOU! AN~KYDON! GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!=**

With that two other Zyudenryu attached to Gabutyra and the trio of Kyoryugers got teleported into the cockpit.

 **=KYO~RYU~ZIN MACHO! MUKKIMUKI!=**

"Kansei, Kyoryuzin Macho!" the trio cheered.

"Macho!" Hideo cheered.

"Macho?" Hyotaru blinked, raising his arm half-heartedly.

With that, Kyoryuzin Macho posed, ready to fight as the Giant Zorima charged forward. Kyoryuzin Macho bounced it back with Ankydon's hammer and pierced it with Dricera's drill. Kyoryuzin Macho followed this up with a kick and then another hammer smack.

"Nice!" KyoryuPink smiled.

KyoryuGreen giggled as she made a kick motion, making Kyoryuzin kicked the giant grunt and knock it to the ground. The Giant Zorima got back up and tried to rip off Ankydon.

"Stop hurting my sister's friend!" KyoryuPink yelled as she made a punching motion that caused Dricera's arm to drill at the back of the Giant Zorima to force it to let go.

"Thanks," KyoryuGreen smiled, "Ankydon-chan, you ok?"

Ankydon gave a roar in response.

"Alright. Shall we wrap it up?" KyoryuGreen asked.

"Hai!"

"Kyoryuzin! Macho! Brave Finish!" the three yelled.

Kyoryuzin Macho then spun a few times, hitting the Giant Zorima twice before making an uppercut motion to send it skyward, causing the grunt to explode in midair.

"Yosha!" the three Kyoryugers cheered.

" _Great job_!" KyoryuPink smiled as she hugged KyoryuGreen.

"Thanks," KyoryuGreen giggled.

* * *

"So, we can call upon Ankydon whenever, right?" Hideo asked.

"Yep, as long as the Zyudenshi are charged up," Chiko smiled.

"It'll certainly sting if we're in a jam and don't have enough charged Zyudenshi…" Hyotaru commented.

"If you jinxed that, I'm going to hit you…" Hideo growled.

"Relax, I doubt that'll happen…" Yoshiaki assured as they returned to their base, "Yayoi-chan?"

They looked to see Yayoi looked rather exhausted, practically sleeping on her computer desk.

"Something happen?" Kaori asked.

"Something certainly did happen…" she responded in a half-awake state.

"What happened?" Hideo asked.

Yayoi rubbed her eyes a little as she turned to them, "Do any of you know about the many worlds theory?"

All five simply titled their heads in response.

"...then it'd take to long to explain. Let's just say some great big war occurred while you were all away and I saw things from another reality…" Yayoi responded.

The five simply continued to look confused, but soon shrugged it off as Yayoi ended up falling back asleep.

* * *

Jikai, Debo Sentai Kyoryuger

Hideo: Another signal?

Hyotaru: These are popping up all over now.

Hideo: Looks like it's ol' hardhead.

Yoshiaki: And we got a problem…

Hideo: We won't be able to transform?! *groans*

Kaori: Hideo, look out!

Brave 09: Quest of a Mace

* * *

*Footage then showed various Kamen Riders and Sentai Senshi fighting*

Yayoi: Chou Taisen Remake. Something very confusing happened while Yoshiaki-tachi were gone.

*The footage then showed Yayoi communicating with a KyoryuPink, but she had the face of Amy*

Yayoi: Kyoryugers from another dimension. These masked bugs… man my head is spinning…

*KyoryuPink was shown fighting alongside KyoryuBlue, when gun shots from what looked to be white Gaburevolvers fired*

Yayoi: I don't know what's going on anymore. Tune in for the remake when it comes out to find out what's going on.

* * *

KKD: ...huh?

Pikatwig: Hero will also have a small tie-in to my remake of Chou Super Hero Taisen.

KKD: Ok. This does still feel a bit confusing, but I look forward to it.

Pikatwig: It'll all make sense. Trust me.

KKD: Alright…

Pikatwig: Also… I would like to say this took us one day to finish. ...no words.

KKD: Just be glad this got up at all.

Pikatwig: Hero has been progressing nicely. Oh and KKD already finished the next sketch, but I've held off posting it until the next chapter of Hero is done because… reasons.

KKD: …

Pikatwig: I have reasons.

KKD: I'll take your word for it.

Pikatwig: Anyhow… thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: Short, to the point, but still fun as a whole. For those of you who like longer chapters, we'll probably have more time after our finals.

Pikatwig: Which'll be around December… hopefully we'll be able to do our special thing on the special day and stuff.

KKD: Hopefully.

Pikatwig: So… the Double Armed On thing… while the Kyoryuger movie did a version of it, this is one that everybody can use. I think I got the idea while looking at the cockpit mode from Dino Charge and then decided to do something to bring it into Kyoryuger. This is kind of a melting pot for aspects from the original Kyoryuger, Dino Force Brave, and Dino Charge.

KKD: That's actually very clever, and I look forward to seeing that utilized more. Speaking of DF-Brave, that one Zyudenshi that helped save Ankydon was one from that show.

Pikatwig: I did want to bring them over after learning about them, but the PR wiki lacked info. So we had to watch Dino Force Brave to learn about the new Zyudenshi. It was very hit and miss. We did a review on my DA account, so go there for our full thoughts.

Torin: And an attack from some Debo Monster at the end.

Pikatwig: Yeah.

KKD: The Debo Monsters aren't much to worry about here, but it is a nice reminder of the sources this came from.

Pikatwig: So… favorite part? Mine was the debut of Double Armed On. I had a lot of fun with that. Also the reference to the Kyoryuger episode with the debut of Kyoryuzin Macho and KyoryuGreen using New KyoryuRed's (the Red from Dino Force Brave) catchphrase. It's cool.

KKD: All of what you said were all very cool parts for me, too. And yea, Double Armed On Debut is the best for me, too. Just got one worry...

Pikatwig:Oh. Don't worry about making pictures of the Double Armed On.

KKD: Ok. Phew!

Pikatwig: I already did.

KKD: You did?

Pikatwig: Yeah. Though, I may ask you to do some Debo Kyoryuger art in the future. I don't know yet.

KKD: Ok.

Pikatwig: Well, end off time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	9. Brave 9

*KyoryuRed walked into the studio and looked around, curious as his team followed him in*

KyoryuBlack: Where are the lights?

KyoryuRed: Dunno…

KyoryuPink: Hmm… I think they got something of a surprise for us?

*After a moment, the lights turned on. Alongside Pikatwig and KKD were ChangeDragon, Red Flash, GingaRed, NinjaRed, Tyrannoranger, Ryuuranger, GaoRed, TimeRed, MagiRed, DekaRed, AbareRed, Kabutoraiger, ShinkenRed, GoseiRed, GokaiRed, Red Buster, Tokkyu1, Go-On Red, AkaNinger, ZyuohEagle, and ShishiRed*

Pikatwig: Surprise!

KKD: Happy Fifth Birthday, Kyoryuger!

KyoryuBlue: NANI?!

Pikatwig: Kyoryuger has officially turned five years old today.

KyoryuRed: Wow…

Daigo: Oi! Wrong versions! *runs in with the others*

Pikatwig: ...hi Daigo.

KKD: What took you so long?

Daigo: Your dumb limo brought these guys instead of us!

Nossan: Two sets of Kyoryugers, huh? Well let's hope we don't get too kyoryu-fused. *gets look* Supposed to be like… confused.

Amy: Oh, Nossan… *sighs*

Yayoi: Ah… there's that trademark humor…

Utchy: So… where are the remaining versions of us in their reality?

Pikatwig: Uh… we'll talk about that later.

KKD: It's complicated at the moment.

Pikatwig: So… anyway… things to discuss… a new Kyoryuger episode has appeared in cross promotion with a video game. We'll be doing something to honor it in the future. ...actually… think it might've been about the Kyoryugers in honor of their fifth anniversary?

KKD: Yea. Not sure if we'll be able to get it in on time, but we'll do our best.

ShishiRed: Wow… two Kyoryugers… yosha lucky!

Pikatwig: …

KKD: You get used to it…

Pikatwig: Wanna know how many times he said that?

Daigo: How many?

Pikatwig: A grand total of 156.

Daigo: Wow…

KKD: Yea...

Pikatwig: And that's just the episodes of the show proper… and the Ex-Aid cameo.

KKD: Yikes.

Pikatwig: Yea.

KKD: I can't imagine how many more he's said it.

Pikatwig: So… there'll be one small announcement for this chapter here. No Super Hero Time. The next Kamen Rider Hero chapter has not even been started just yet and this is on the birthday of the Kyoryuger.

KKD: So you can think of this one as more of a special episode.

Pikatwig: ...or more like the Hero episode was… pre-empted. That happens every so often. The Kamen Rider episode didn't air because of some sporting event or somethin'.

KKD: I guess so. Maybe now the same thing may happen to Sentai. But who knows at this point?

Pikatwig: All to likely… dumb ratings causing Sentai to air second.

KKD: Yea… still can't believe they're still relying on ratings. It's not that reliable, honestly.

Pikatwig: True that. Anyway… let's begi-

ShishiRed: Where'd the cake go?!

LupinRed: Bonjour. *everybody looked to see he was there with the cake* Yokokosuru… *heads off*

PatorenIchigou: Get back here! *chases after him*

Pikatwig: ...k.

KKD: Oi vey… I thought we'd get that handled before their show aired… *groans* Sorry, but we need the Dekarangers or SOMEBODY to help stop their needless fighting and get back the cake!

DekaMaster: I'll get it… *heads off*

Pikatwig: ...let's just begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything here except the concept and anything original within; the rest belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

Yoshiaki, Hideo, Hyotaru and Chiko all sat outside a museum and were waiting around for Kaori to show up.

"The museum is only having the discount today… so I wanna go today… where is she?!" Hideo complained.

"She said she had to git ready for the visit, dummy…" Chiko reminded.

"'Git ready' how?"

"Sorry, sorry," Kaori apologized as she hurried over.

The group looked at her to see she had a large hat, sunglasses, and wearing a pink jacket with a white top and white pants.

"Uh… what's with that?" Hyotaru asked.

"I'm famous…" she whispered, "Sometimes fans can't keep away from me, so I need to make sure I'm incognito much of the time."

"You've been around without much issue before…" Hideo reminded.

"...now, I've had some fans be an issue. It's a little complicated, but I'd rather be safe…"

"That's fair," Yoshiaki told her.

Hideo blinked a bit as he looked at her, "...there's just one issue with your little 'disguise' idea."

"Being…?"

Hideo pointed down and the others saw Kaori was still barefoot.

"Huh?" Kaori blinked as she noticed where he was pointing, "Oh. Yea…"

"...your disguise fails because everybody knows that's your thing."

"Not many people everyday look down there that often, so I think it'll work…" Kaori responded.

"...can we just go in now?" Yoshiaki sighed.

"Let's."

* * *

Kyoryu… _plus_ kaijin! After billions of years… the strongest and bravest team in history reforms to protect the Earth! So get ready… to HEAR OUR ROAR~!

 **DEBO SENTAI KYORYUGER!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Ore-tachi wa muteki no SŪPĀSUTĀ~! (We are the invincible superstars~!** )

 **Atsui SUPIRITSU, FURU jūden mune ga sawagu ze~ (With burning spirits and fully charged, our chests are pounding~)!**

 **Densetsu wo norikonase WANDAHŌ~ (Conducting a legend is wonderful~)**

 **BUREIBU wo damaraseru na itsumo CHARENJĀ~(The brave ones cannot be quieted down for they are always challengers~)!**

 **Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai doko ni aru to iu no darō? (Who can say where true strength really lies?)**

 **Chikyū gi wo mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka wo sagase~! (Yatchaōze!) (More important than going around the world is seeking for it in your heart~! (Let's do this!))**

 **Gaburincho! Metcha mucho! Areteyaru ze kyō mo (Gaburincho! Mucho extreme!**

 **We're rumbling in today too) (FIRE!) Ikuze, Kyoryuger! (Let's go, Kyoryuger!)**

 **Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Atchikotchi kamitsuite Dare ni mo tomerarenai (Strike 'em down! More deviously! Taking a bite here and there, we won't let anyone stop us)!**

 **Kīte migoto odoroke! (Listen and be amazed at our magnificence!)**

 **Zyuden Sentai, VAMOLA, KYORYUGER~!**

 **(Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow) Brave In!**

* * *

Brave 09: Quest of a Mace

* * *

The group was now within the Tokyo National Museum and simply looking around at art that lined the walls.

"This wonderful work is simply beautiful…" Hideo smiled.

"...ah'm bored…" Chiko sighed.

"We haven't even been here ten minutes…"

"Ya, but this is borin'..."

"Please try to cheer up," Kaori smiled, "We're here to relax. It's our time to have some fun."

"Shh… please…" a museum attendant told them.

"Sorry…" they apologized.

The group continued to explore the museum, looking over everything from the pieces of artwork and sculptures there, to the more historical set pieces like Sengoku armor and weapons to the massive dinosaur skeleton collections.

"Wow…" the five gawked.

"Yea…" some other people nodded.

Hideo noticed some of the bones and realized they were of Pachycephalosaurus. He gave them a sigh as an attendant walked over.

"Ah. Want to hear about this dinosaur, huh?" the attendant asked.

"...sure," Hideo shrugged.

"Well, the Pachycephalosaurus is one of the more unusual dinosaurs out there. There have been fossils that were originally presumed to be of other species, but now we know they were life stages of this beast as it developed its iconic head dome. No one knows what it may have been used for, but a long standing theory was it was used for a mating ritual like bulls and antelopes. They lived in the era of the late Cretaceous Period, but not alongside some of the more famous theropods like Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Triceratops," the attendant said.

Hideo took a moment to take in what the attendant had told them while examining the beast's remains. He gave a small chuckle as the attendant and some other people had left, "Quel fou…"

"...what?" the other two boys blinked.

"...'what a fool'," Hideo sighed before he looked up, "He clearly is just working with speculations. I mean… using their heads for a mating ritual? That's just stupid. They used them to mark territory and to get food. ...again, quel fou."

"Almost as silly as them thinking that stegos lived in a different era than the tyrannos and stuff," Hyotaru added, "Believe it or not, many of the dinosaurs lived at the exact same time and people lived with them."

Yoshiaki simply rolled his eyes a little bit at his two partners before he realized something, "Uh… where did the girls go?"

* * *

Chiko had ended up wandering around bored as she attempted to find something interesting. Then, she happened to find an area with quite a bit of color and where all the kids seemed to be gathering. She curiously walked in on to see a sort of kids area, allowing her to see numerous play areas and something with blank t-shirts.

"Wow…" she gawked as she walked around, "Looks like fun…"

"Chiko," Kaori spoke as she found her, "Please don't walk off…"

"Sorry, Onee-chan. Just… Ah wanted to find somethn' fun…" Chiko apologized before she perked up, "But Ah did find somethin' fun."

"...I guess it does look fun…" Kaori admitted. With a smile, Kaori allowed Chiko to go and have some fun.

* * *

"This place isn't that big… how could we have lost them that easily?" Hideo groaned as he rubbed his forehead, "Seriously, I'm getting tired of them and how lax they are. How can they be so lax when we have things to do…?"

Hyotaru shrugged in response

Yoshiaki, meanwhile, was looking at a pamphlet containing the history of dinosaurus and marking down mistakes, "Honestly… look at some of this… pterodactyl is the actual name, not Pteranodon, spinosauruses are as large as T-Rexes and amphibious to an extent, and dimetrodons did live with dinosaurs."

"...did they?" Hyotaru asked.

"Yes. I was gonna make a dimetrodon a Zyudenryu prototype, but you guys messed it up when you were still evil and forced me to use a spino as the prototype."

"Focus… please…" Hideo growled.

Yoshiaki gave a nod before he noticed something in the pamphlet, "And this information about archelons is inaccurate. These bones that are claimed to make a mere framework for a leather or bony carapace is actually the remains of the shell. Not every single piece of the true shell survived the weathering process of fossilization."

Hideo grabbed the pamphlet and then bonked Yoshiaki upside the head with it.

"...I am our leader, you know…" Yoshiaki reminded with an annoyed look.

"And I'm our second-in-command."

Yoshiaki blinked a bit before he tried to stifle his laughter.

"...what?"

"...you? The second-in-command? Seriously?" Yoshiaki asked, "Puh-lease! You'd be third-in-command at best."

"...who IS our second-in-command then?"

"Kaori."

"...Wait, seriously? Our second-in-command is the candy-colored singer who has an odd obsession with being barefoot all the time? This is a joke, right?"

"Nope," Yoshiaki responded, "Out of all of you, she's the one I'd put my trust in the without hesitation. Hyotaru is trustworthy, but he just isn't able to call shots so easily. No offense. Chiko is the youngest of us, so she doesn't have the understanding for such a role. As for you, Hideo… you're just to stuck up and overly focused."

"Being focused is what makes a leader!"

"And yet you're too focused that you don't realize when you need to have a break and even if you take a break, you're just not fully relaxed. You're serious to a fault. A leader needs to know when to be series and to be able to relax."

"Hyotaru! Back me up here!"

Yoshiaki simply walked away as he could tell this was going to not end anytime soon. He then noticed the kid section where Chiko was messing around and Kaori, still disguised, was just watching something. He then turned towards the others, "Guys. I found the girls."

"Finally…"

They all walked over to the kid section to see Kaori monitoring her sister and watching something be worked on.

"Hey guys," Kaori greeted.

"Whatcha up to?" Yoshiaki asked.

"I was watching Chiko, but then I saw this," Kaori informed as she motioned over to something being worked on, "Printmaking. This is surprisingly cool, but we'll all get some cool shirts to take home."

"Yea… that's neat," Yoshiaki smiled.

"...guys…" Hideo growled.

Kaori got her shoulder tapped. She then turned to see the five printmade shirts were done.

"That'll be 5,315.75 yen, please," the person running the stand informed.

"No prob," Kaori smiled as she paid the amount and got the five shirts.

Hideo simply groaned a bit as he swatted Kaori's hat off in frustration. People nearby all turned to see her.

"Wait, is that Kaori-chan?" one person asked.

"Oh my gosh, it is!" another smiled.

"...uh oh…" Kaori muttered as she got Chiko.

"...smooth move…" Yoshiaki sighed as they all got running.

* * *

The group managed to get back to their base, panting a bit, as they all sat down to try and relax.

"...again… smooth move," Yoshiaki told Hideo.

"What?"

"You forced us to leave. I wouldn't have called that fine examples of a leader or a second-in-command."

"I got us back safely, didn't I?!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you forced us to leave…"

Hideo growled as he changed back into Endolf, "I have a headache! Why do those idiots have to do this so much?!"

Endolf walked off in a huff, ready to just ignore the group, as he passed by Yayoi and Amy. The duo were hard at work on differing tasks while making sure to relax a little every so often. Endolf just looked at them for a moment before he headed back to what was his living area.

"...what's with him?" Amy asked.

"No idea," Yayoi shrugged.

"He ruined my disguise and forced us to leave the museum," Kaori informed, "I can't believe the jerk…"

"Well… I can't blame people for chasing you. You are easily the best singer in the world, so…" Amy commented.

Kaori simply smiled as Amy smiled at her in response. Amy and Yayoi then simply continued what they were doing.

"So… an update on your home I've been working on…" Amy began, "It's taking a bit to get all the materials, considering how much of each you requested to have something special, and then making sure we get the permits. It might take a bit longer than we thought, but you all will get a nice home."

"Thanks," Hyotaru smiled.

The others smiled before they all headed to their own devices to relax.

"So… what are you up to again?" Amy asked Yayoi.

"Trying to get a better tracking system for the Zyudenryu going. You know, to make sure we can locate the rest of them. They said something about looking for a golden ptera…"

"Golden… ptera…" Amy muttered as she thought about it for a moment and imagined a pterodactyl skeleton that was made of solid gold.

"You ok?"

"Just a silly thought."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Deboss base, Chaos was watching as the podiums where emotional energy was shuffling to try and pick an emotion.

" **And today the emotion shall be… sorrow."**

Weihab walked up to the podium and watched as a Debo Monster that looked like a yellow-skinned creature with green lines all depicting some kind of maze with pink eyes, a pink arrow at the top of his head along with a flag that said "Goal" on it.

" **I am Debo Kokodoko!"**

" **So… how do you gather up energy?"** Deizarus asked.

" **I gather it by trapping them in a maze dimension, and make them despair over deceased loved ones. Or by their hopelessness of getting stuck in a maze with no way out."**

" **Go to a heavily populated area and do your plan. Just… not Japan. I'd say… try China. Lots of people… and good food… but lots of people…"** Chaos said.

" **Chaos, are you feeling alright?"** Deizarus inquired.

" **...what? Tsuraira went there to gather energy and brought back food. It was good."**

Kokodoko just blinked before he headed off to do his job.

* * *

"Another signal?" Hideo blinked.

"These are popping up all over now," Hyotaru added as Yayoi had pointed to a signal for a Zyudenryu and a general location for another.

"I'd say the one in China is a better place to go since it's more exact," Yayoi commented.

"China, huh?" Kaori smiled as she gave a wav, "Nihao!"

"...what?" the others blinked.

"It's Chinese for 'hello'."

"...you can speak Chinese?" Hideo inquired.

"...I just know 'nihao'..." Kaori admitted.

"Oh… I see. In that case… let's just be quick."

* * *

The group soon arrived in China, specifically around a place called "The Sea of Bamboo Park", and were searching for any clear signs of the Zyudenryu of the area.

"...man… this is so stuffy…" Chiko complained as she had to push a bamboo branch out of her way.

"Just hang in there, Chiko. We're going to make it through this soon enough," Yoshiaki commented, "Besides, considering we don't know who we're looking for, it could be as simple as just looking for somewhere a giant metallic dinosaur could be hiding."

"Uh… guys?" Hideo called out as he pointed over to a large mountain that had a large marking, "Looks like it's ol' hardhead."

"...well… that just made things more difficult…" Yoshiaki sighed.

"Why?" Chiko asked.

"Because Bunpachy is a big ol' fan of testing people before he shows himself. It can become a bit of a hassle, but we gotta persevere."

Hideo gave a nod as he walked forward and the others tailed behind him. The group continued to walk through the park for what was basically several hours, unaware of something messing with their progress. They soon came across a fork in the road and a sign with Chinese symbols.

"So… what do those mean?" Chiko inquired.

"Hang on a minute, I got a translation book for Chinese to French…" Hideo informed as he took out a book from his pocket.

Kaori then looked at the sign and saw a drawing under the symbols that insinuated going left would lead them out and right would lead them further in, "Or… this sign says we go right."

"...or somebody could've doodled on the sign to trick people…" Hideo responded.

"Let's put it to vote. Who trusts our second-in-command?" Yoshiaki asked before he and Chiko raised their hands, "All who don't?"

Only Hideo raised his hand.

"Well, it's settled. We follow Kaori."

Hideo growled for a moment as he summoned his Gaburicalibur and slashed off a branch in anger. He then simply continued to follow the others with an annoyed look.

* * *

"We've been walkin' fer hours, Onee-chan. Can we go back now?" Chiko asked.

"I'm sorry Nee-chan, but we gotta be getting close now. I can feel it!"

The group then came across a sign.

"Uh… guys?" Hideo began, "We've been here before."

"No we haven't. The sign's different," Kaori informed.

"I slashed a branch here earlier… still the same…"

"Eh? Maji de?!" Yoshiaki gasped as he looked, "...the directions are different, but… he left a sign. So… we walked in a strange loop."

"We're never gettiin' outta here!" Chiko sobbed

"Don't go saying things like that!" Kaori said comfortingly.

"And you all didn't trust me… vous etes tous des idiots!"

"...I may have only recognized part of that, but I know you called us idiots," Yoshiaki groaned.

Hyotaru just blinked before he sensed something behind them, "Sorrow energy…"

" **Finally! I got some energy!"** the Debo Monster cheered.

"Nani?!" the group gasped.

" **Wait… maybe revealing myself was a bad idea…"**

"Minna, ikou!" Yoshiaki yelled as they all got out their gear.

"Brave In!" they all yelled, only for the Zyudenshi to not activate.

"And we got a problem…"

"We won't be able to transform?!" Hideo yelled before he groaned.

" **Perfect! And now..."** the monster cheered as he charged up a blast and flung it forward.

"Hideo, look out!" Kaori yelled.

However, it was to late. Hideo got struck by the blast and was sent rolling away… only to vanish. The Debo Monster simply laughed in joy at his luck.

* * *

Jikai, Debo Sentai Kyoryuger

Yoshiaki: We need to find Hideo and Bunpachy!

Kaori: How are we gonna do that when we can't go forward?

Hideo: Why can't I find you? Come on, hardhead! Where are you?!

KyoryuBlue: Wait… what's he doing?

Brave 10: Allonsy! Might of Kung-Fu!

* * *

Pikatwig: No Chou Taisen Remake ad this time. We just narrowly managed to finish this with some time to spare for the day of the 5th birthday of Kyoryuger. *sighs in relief*

KKD: Yea. Thank goodness. We're cutting close for time, so we're keeping things as brief as we can.

Pikatwig: ...let's just get to favorite parts.

KKD: Personally like the museum bits with the team countering the facts. We used real facts, mind you, but we poked fun at those by using popular media views on prehistoric creatures as facts in this world.

Pikatwig: This is an alternate reality after all. We can have as much fun with facts as we can. I also enjoyed the museum part. The printmaking part was actually inspired by something I did in real life the day before we posted this. Just thought it would be neat.

KKD: Huh… neat indeed.

Pikatwig: So… where's the cake?

PatorenIchigou: Recovered! *bings it over*

Pikatwig: Alright. Let's celebrate. Happy birthday to a gre… uh… goo… uh… alri… *thinks* a decent season of Super Sentai. That's the best word I could think of. I do like Kyoryuger, just… 'decent' seemed like a good enough word.

KKD: Oi! ...Eh, fair enough, I guess.

Pikatwig: Just Live More

KKD: Jaa ne.

*Both went over with the Senshi to eat the cake, but somebody tapped on Red Buster's shoulder*

Person: Red Buster… it is time.

Red Buster: Time for what?

Person: Time.

Red Buster: …

Person: Time.

Red Buster: Oh. That time… *smiles*


	10. Brave 10

*KKD was currently staring at the Magnet Full Bottle. The trinket was just sitting there on a table and he just stared at it*

KKD: ...Seriously, why get make this exclusive to a bonus with a T-shirt? ...They're just begging kids to spend all their money.

Pikatwig: *walking in* Well, it's been a slight problem since at least Ghost for Kamen Rider and Kyoryuger for Super Sentai. Basically, the only way to get some trinkets is through out-there means. Some trinkets were exclusive to buying a cake at Christmastime, some are exclusive bonuses for buying stuff… and, for Kamen Rider, it's random luck to get it out of a Ganbarizing machine.

KKD: Wait, what?

Pikatwig: The Galileo Eyecon, Proto Taddle Quest Gashat, and Card Full Bottle were all exclusive to getting out of random chance via a mean to get more cards.

KKD: That's pushing it!

Pikatwig: Heck, the Full Bottle that Magnet is paired up with was exclusive to pre-ordering a CD.

KKD: Then why not leave them noncanon?

Pikatwig: Eh. *puts the Full Bottle into a box* So… *hears knock at door* Uh… hang on. *goes over to get it and Ruby walked in* Hey.

Ruby: Something's wrong. I'm not fast…

Pikatwig: What?

*Ruby dashed forward and attempted to activate her Semblance… but nothing happened*

Pikatwig: What the…?

Build: Thanks for the sample, kid. *holds out a Ruby Full Bottle*

KKD: WHAT?! *swipes Ruby Full Bottle* GIMME THAT!

Build: *taking the bottle back* Nah.

PatorenIchigou: Matte! *runs in* Freeze, kaitou!

KyoryuRed: Yea! *the two Senshi aimed their guns at him*

Build: Neat… *gets out two empty Full Bottles and aims it at the two. KyoryuRed turned back into Daigo and PatorenIchigou turned back into… a female.* And… *looks to see a Kyoryu Full Bottle and a Keisatsu Full Bottle* Thank you. *gets onto bike and drives off*

Keiichiro(?): ONORE KAITOU!

KKD: Ugh… *blinks a bit and then turned to the girl who was PatorenIchigou* ...Uh~...

Pikatwig: …

Daigo: So, Keiko here is the first female Red who's been long term, huh?

Keiko: No! I'm not supposed to be a girl!

Pikatwig: ...please get off set you two.

Daigo: I got her. *grabs Keiko and walks off*

Keiko: Dumb kaitou did this to me… I'm stuck like this until I can recover that Lupin Collection piece… *is taken out of studio*

Pikatwig: ...wanna leave him like that?

KKD: ...Yea. We could use more female Reds.

Pikatwig: Plus, with the name 'Keiko' it still fits the 'Kei-sa-tsu' joke.

KKD: Yea. So… what else?

Pikatwig: I dunno. *gets bonked in the head by a blank Zyudenshi* ...oh right.

KKD: What?

Pikatwig: We haven't updated Debo Kyoryuger since the fifth birthday of Kyoryuger.

KKD: Oh… right.

Pikatwig: Summer's coming up and I'll hopefully be able to update more often. Just… hopefully.

KKD: Yea, and it'll be four months until Hero's next chapter… *Pikatwig was silent* Come on. Update sooner! I can't wait for the next part!

Pikatwig: …*just sighs* I'm busy, ok?

KKD: I know, I'm just messing with ya.

Pikatwig: ...k. *proceeds to lightly bonk him with a pillow*

KKD: ...I may have deserved that.

Hinata: Maybe.

KKD: Quiet you.

Pikatwig: ...let's just start already.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything here except the concept and anything original within; the rest belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

*The Kyoryugers flew past the camera and then were joined by Hero*

 **SUPER HERO TIME!**

*With a chomp, we see footage of Debo Kyoryuger, KyoryuBlack standing before Bunpachy.*

 **KAMEN RIDE: KYORYUGER!**

*A flash and shuffling of cards brought footage of Kamen Rider Hero, showing Hero loading in Kamen Rider Marth's Final Form Ride Card*

 **VAMOLA! KAMEN RIDER HERO~!**

*Kyoryuzin posed in front of the camera before the Kyoryugers leaped up to its shoulder as Hero appeared next to them in a beam of light*

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Yoshiaki, Hyotaru, Chiko and Kaori watched as Debo Kokodoko laughed a bit.

"What happened to our friend?!" Yoshiaki demanced.

" **He just went tumbling down… and vanished into another part of this bamboo park! I hope you can find him. Oh wait, no I don't! BYE!"** he yelled as he ran in a hurry.

"Get him!" Yoshiaki yelled as he began to shoot at the monster, Kaori and Hyotaru chasing after the kaijin, but they ended up running in another loop while the monster got away, "...well… that's just great…"

"How?" Chiko blinked.

"I'm being sarcastic…" he sighed.

"Oh…"

"What do we do now?" Hyotaru questioned as he teared up, "We lost Hideo, we lost the monster, and now we can't transform!"

"Why do you think we can't transform?" Kaori asked.

"Not sure…" Yoshiaki admitted as he sighed and looked upwards, "We need to find Hideo and Bunpachy!"

"How are we gonna do that when we can't go forward?" Kaori questioned.

"...I guess we just hope we get lucky…"

"Well, spread out and search seems like our best plan…" Hyotaru figured.

* * *

Hideo landed in a stream and was just floating down it. He grunted as he got up and looked ahead to see he was near some land. He just got onto it and walked forward… only to end up back in the stream.

* * *

Kyoryu… _plus_ kaijin! After billions of years… the strongest and bravest team in history reforms to protect the Earth! So get ready… to HEAR OUR ROAR~!

 **DEBO SENTAI KYORYUGER!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Ore-tachi wa muteki no SŪPĀSUTĀ~! (We are the invincible superstars~!** )

 **Atsui SUPIRITSU, FURU jūden mune ga sawagu ze~ (With burning spirits and fully charged, our chests are pounding~)!**

 **Densetsu wo norikonase WANDAHŌ~ (Conducting a legend is wonderful~)**

 **BUREIBU wo damaraseru na itsumo CHARENJĀ~(The brave ones cannot be quieted down for they are always challengers~)!**

 **Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai doko ni aru to iu no darō? (Who can say where true strength really lies?)**

 **Chikyū gi wo mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka wo sagase~! (Yatchaōze!) (More important than going around the world is seeking for it in your heart~! (Let's do this!))**

 **Gaburincho! Metcha mucho! Areteyaru ze kyō mo (Gaburincho! Mucho extreme!**

 **We're rumbling in today too) (FIRE!) Ikuze, Kyoryuger! (Let's go, Kyoryuger!)**

 **Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Atchikotchi kamitsuite Dare ni mo tomerarenai (Strike 'em down! More deviously! Taking a bite here and there, we won't let anyone stop us)!**

 **Kīte migoto odoroke! (Listen and be amazed at our magnificence!)**

 **Zyuden Sentai, VAMOLA, KYORYUGER~!**

 **(Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow) Brave In!**

* * *

Brave 10: Allonsy! Might of Kung-Fu!

* * *

Hideo began to walk against the stream to try to find a way back to the others. He simply smiled a bit upon seeing that he managed to get to solid ground, "Alright… now I just have to find ol' hardhead. D'accord… allonsy!"

* * *

The Debo Monster laughed a bit as he was gathering up sorrow energy from people who had gotten lost within the forest of bamboo. Kokodoko laughed to himself as the energy gathered into the air. It then flew off towards the castle.

* * *

" **Sorrow energy… it feels so fluid and strong… yet docile and fragile…"** Deizarus commented.

" **What are you doing?"** Chaos questioned.

" **Just making sure we're getting good energy!"**

Chaos simply nodded a bit as he walked off, looking confused, but just not caring.

" **Just you wait, dear brother… just you wait…"**

* * *

Hideo continued to roam around, seeking out Bunpachy.

"Where are you? Come on Bunpachy… we need to reunite to help stop that Debo Monster… come on… where are you…?" he called out, continuing forward… in a relative sense, still searching, "Man, how hard is it to find a giant mechanical pachycephalosaurus?!"

* * *

Chiko, Kaori, Hyotaru and Yoshiaki ended up finding themselves near a river with a little bridge. Kaori and Chiko crossed it first, carefully, making sure to stay close and also not break the bridge since it looked old. They ended up making it across as Hyotaru followed and Yoshiaki soon did the same. They made it across… but saw Chiko and Kaori weren't anywhere near them.

"Where are the girls?" Yoshiaki asked Hyotaru.

"I… don't know…"

Yoshiaki sighed as they walked forward, looking for the two, but they ended up back on the other side of the bridge. They just continued walking around, confused and annoyed, with the man in blue looking to his friend and deciding to make conversation.

"Had an odd dream…" Hyotatu spoke with a sort of yawn, "Was fighting a war with Japan split apart into three parts and I was a dragon with magma powers…"

"We can talk about that after we locate the girls," Yoshiaki responded.

"...but… that felt so… I don't know…"

"...research conducted has said that monster dreams are always strange. I know considering my own dreams are kind of… out there."

"Oh…"

"But Japan split up into three nations because of… what?"

"Some strange wall."

"...that sounds really stupid."

"You're telling me."

* * *

The girls walked along in what appeared to be a small rock path in the middle of a river.

"So… how was Ankydon after what happened the other day?"

"She's fine. She and Zakutor-chan are happy ta be together again."

Kaori nodded as they continued forward, "I hope Hideo finds Bunpachy and they can reunite…"

* * *

"Why can't I find you? Come on, hardhead! Where are you?!" Hideo yelled.

There wasn't any sort of response.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF YOU HARDHEAD!" Hideo snapped.

He gave an annoyed groan as he plopped onto the ground, exhausted from the search, as he just stared up at the sky, _'What am I even doing right now? Searching some dumb bamboo forest when I could be back in France aiding my allies there and enjoying some nice French food. This is such a … headache…'_

He closed his eyes for a moment, gripping his forehead from his now forming headache, and just tried to relax a little.

* * *

 _Hideo, alongside some of his military pals, walked into a refreshment bar, ordering some drinks as the daughter of one of the guys sat next to her dad. Hideo just gave her a small confused look, but simply ignored her. ...then…_

" _Une ladybug, prote-bonheur, lady magique et lady chance! Une ladybug, lady du cœur, être héroïque en cas d'urgence!" she sung._

" _Quelle? Qu'est-ce qu tu fais? (What? What are you doing?)" Hideo questioned._

" _En chantant! (Singing!)"_

" _Pourquoi?"_

" _Se détendre un peu, (Relax a little)" the father of the girl told Hideo._

" _Ouais, détends-toi. (Yeah, relax)" another added._

 _Hideo just growled and grabbed his drink. He held onto it tightly as the girl continued to sing, but he eventually just started to cool off a little bit as he just sipped on the drink._

* * *

Hideo floated down the river, sighing as he looked and saw a familiar wrecking ball nearby a cave. He gasped in amazement before rushing to the cave.

"Bunpachy?" he called out.

The pachycephalosaurus slowly looked up and emerged.

"Good to see you hardhead. Come on, we got work to do."

Bunpachy then slowly walked back into his cave.

"Wait! We have a job to do!" he yelled.

Bunpachy let out a soft roar.

"What do you mean 'relax'?" Hideo shouted, "Look, I know you're into this zen stuff, but there's a Debo Monster here that we need to stop. I can't relax knowing there are others in danger."

Bunpachy turned towards him, looking a bit annoyed before softly roaring again.

"...relaxing will help me focus? What do you mean I'm too tense? I'm focused on the task at hand and-"

Bunpachy interrupted with a roar and glared a little.

"...ok. I'll try and relax a little. Right now… we just gotta stop the Debo Monster. Can you please help me?"

Bunpachy gave a nod.

"Merci beaucoup," Hideo smiled.

Bunpachy then walked out and roared with all of its might. He then moved his wrecking ball and smacked the Debo Monster into the air.

"Well… that's one way of finding it…" Hideo mused as he charged forward, "Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGAN!=**

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

He transformed and saw the Debo Monster land.

" **Ow… how could something send me flying that far?"**

"I'm gonna send you flying so far you're gonna see stars!" KyoryuBlack yelled, "Armed On!"

 **=MECCHA MU~CHO!=**

"Parasa Shot!" he yelled. He quickly fired the second gun rapidly at the maze monster.

Kokodoko tried to use its staff on the Kyoryuger who jumped and countered with more gunfire. The Debo Monster stood ready for another attack, but then KyoryuBlack kicked Kokodoko away. The Kyoryuger proceeded to get out another Zyudenshi.

"Brave In!"

He then quickly loaded the Bunpachy Zyudenshi into the second spot on the Gaburevolver. He then closed it opened it up, and then closed it again.

 **=GABUGABURINCHOU! PARA~SAGAN + BUN-PACHY!=**

"Double Armed On!" he yelled as he transformed into his Double Armed On form, gaining a gray armor and a wrecking ball of sorts, "Wow… I forgot how heavy this thing was…"

He then focused on swinging the large wrecking ball towards the Debo Monster. Kokodoko stood little chance in defending against the wrecking ball as his staff was shattered and he was flung into the air.

* * *

The others all saw the Debo Monster soaring into the air and quickly ran towards it.

* * *

Kokodoko soon fell flat on a road as KyoryuBlack arrived as quickly as he could with the wrecking ball slowing him down slightly.

"Je suis simplement le meilleur," he chuckled.

" **What was that?"**

"If you must know… I said 'I'm simply the best'," Black translated as the others arrived, "Oh, bonjour à tous."

"...what?"

"...'hello everyone'..."

"Please… speak in Japanese or English…" Yoshiaki requested.

"...Gomen…"

The others laughed a little as they walked forward.

"Brave In!" the others yelled out. While Yoshiaki, Hyotaru and Kaori inserted their Zyudenshi as normal, Chiko stopped part of the way through and got out Ankydon's Zyudenshi.

"Double Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!/STEGOCHI!/DRICER~A!=**

 **=GABUGABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R! + AN~KYDON!=**

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

The four transformed, Chiko turning into her Double Armed On form.

"Kiite odoroke! Kiba no Yuusha! KyoryuRed!"

"Chou Dagan no Yuusha! KyoryuBlack! Double Armed On!"

"Yoroi no Yuusha! KyoryuBlue!"

"Chou Zangeki no Yuusha! KyoryuGreen! Double Armed On!"

"Tsuno no Yuusha! KyoryuPink!"

"Shijou saikyou no Brave!"

"Zyuden Sentai…"

"Kyoryuger!"

"Areru ze… tometemina!"

The five senshi rushed in. KyoryuRed, Blue and Pink shot at the Debo Monster, forcing the monster back as Black and Green smacked the monster around with their secondary weapons.

The Debo Monster tried to tackle the two only to miss badly. The other three Kyoryugers swung their Gaburicaliburs at him to keep him in one spot.

KyoryuBlack and KyoryuGreen soon switched their main weapons.

"Let's wrap this up," KyoryuGreen smiled as she quickly fired Black's weapon. KyoryuBlack then dropped down the wrecking ball on the ground.

"Ready," KyoryuBlack nodded.

KyoryuGreen nodded as she charged up some energy into the hammer. She then smacked the wrecking ball forward and forced it to fly forward. The wrecking ball hit the Debo Monster first before KyoryuBlack dealt the final blow by slashing at him with KyoryuGreen's main weapon, the blades tearing through the monster and making it blow up.

"Nice one, pardner," KyoryuGreen smiled as she headed over to KyoryuBlack.

"Yosha!" he cheered as he moved his fist to a fist bump position, "Bien Joué!"

"...uh… what?" KyoryuGreen blinked.

"Oh… uh… it's a thing me and my pals back in France do when we win. We do a fist bump and say 'bien joué'... it means good game."

"Ooh…" KyoryuGreen nodded as she gave the fist bump, "Uh… beon… juway?"

"Close enough…"

* * *

Tsuraira just sighed as she sung her tune…

* * *

Kokodoko roared as he was revived and grew giant.

"Well, I know what to do," KyoryuBlack smiled as he got out Bunpachy's Zyudenshi, "Brave In!'

He threw the Zyudenshi which caused Bunpachy to charge on over. The Pachycephalosaurus ate the giant battery as it's wrecking ball helmet popped off, the chain connected to his tail and as the wrecking ball swung while it rushed over to the scene.

 **=GABURINCHOU! BUN~PACHY!=**

Bunpachy rammed right into the Debo Monster. It swung its tail into Debo Kokodoko.

"Nice!" KyoryuBlack cheered.

KyoryuRed smiled a little as an idea formed in his head, "Guys… I think we should pair up Bunpachy and Ankydon once more. Remember how their might works when combined?"

"Ah do," KyoryuGreen smiled as she gave a martial arts pose, "Hwacha!"

"Been a while, hasn't it?" KyoryuBlack chuckled.

"Brave In!" KyoryuRed and KyoryuGreen called out.

"Gabutyra!"

"Ankydon-chan!"

The two Zyudenryu rushed in, chomping on their Zyudenshi and roaring.

"Kamitsuki Gattai!"

Gabutyra, Ankydon, and Bunpachy quickly exchanged Zyudenshi.

 **=GABURINCHOU! AN~KYDON!=**

 **=GABURINCHOU! BUN-PACHY!=**

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABU-TY~RA!=**

The five members of the team were teleported into the cockpit of the mecha.

 **=KYO~RYU~ZIN! KUNG-FU! WACHO~!=**

"Kansei, Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu!" the five declared.

The mecha stood across from Kokodoko before giving the monster a 'bring it' motion. The Debo Monster roared, rushing in to attack, before Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu swung its mace at the monster. The maze kaijin roared in pain as Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu swung its hammer at the monster.

" **Oh~! The pain!"** he whimpered.

"Pain is a part of life you gotta deal with," KyoryuBlack called out, "And now, it's time you to see pain beyond even the worst of all migraines!"

"...that was a dumb one-liner…" KyoryuGreen sighed.

"Quiet, girl…"

"Let's just finish him off…"

"Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu! Brave FINISH!" the five shouted.

" **NO you don't!"** Kokodoko snapped as he pulled out a spear to tried to block the attack. However, Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu just swung its mace at the kaijin, causing it to break the spear and collided with the monster. It began to spark and scream in pain as it started to fall, **"If you guys didn't turn from us… we would've won already!"**

Kokodoko then exploded in defeat as Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu posed.

* * *

Hideo sat down on the couch in the base with a bag of chips, simply munching away.

"Are… you ok?" Yoshiaki asked as he sat in a chair nearby.

"I'm just relaxing…" Hideo responded.

"...again, are you ok?"

"...Yea, I'm fine. Ol' hard-head convinced me to relax a little bit…" Hideo informed.

"...just doesn't sound like you…"

"Seriously? You're gonna say something like that after everything that happened today, you idiot?" he groaned in annoyance.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you relaxing, just it doesn't sound like you is all…"

Hideo just sighed.

"I'm happy to see you relaxing for a change instead of being all serious and annoyed…"

Hideo then simply smiled a bit as he handed Yoshiaki the chip bag and the two simply relaxed together.

* * *

Jikai, Debo Sentai Kyoryuger

Kaori (in her sleep): Yea… a world… where all girls… are barefoot… *smiles softly*

Chaos: **What do you MEAN you didn't make that Joy Monster?!**

Tsuraira: **I didn't! I don't know where it came from!**

Kaori: Oh… uh oh…

Yoshiaki: Kaori…?

Brave 11: Dreams of Candelilla! Her New Debo Monster?!

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that took us a bit longer to finish than expected. Ah well…

KKD: Yea… at least we did finish.

Kaori: So… joy energy's been spiking.

KKD: Why's that?

*She pulled up a trailer for BBTag that was focused exclusively on the RWBY characters, as well as some Heisei Generations Final clips*

Pikatwig: Hype…

KKD: Yea… man, so many games coming out this year that I want.

Pikatwig: Yea.

Hyotaru: But there has been some sadness energy forming too…

Pikatwig: Well, it's three weeks until Wibble Wobble leaves this world… and something that happened in Heisei Generations Final, but it's a bit of a spoiler. ...some chapter in the future, there'll be a cameo of Ankh, Mezool and Gamel in their monster forms. It's a shame they're all dead…

KKD: Yea… *sighs*

Pikatwig: Along with the Debo Generals, at least half of the Greeed generals and the Roidmudes I was sad to see die.

KKD: Agreed.

Kaori: They're all at least in a better place…

Chiko: Yeah, there is a kaijin afterlife.

Pikatwig: Yea… anyway… thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: I thought it was nice, a cool way to close off this part of the story as they find another Zyudenryu.

Pikatwig: Yeah. Well… next time is a filler before we get into the next major storyline. And favorite part… I kinda liked the flashback to Hideo in France. Dunno why. I just do.

KKD: Either way, hope you guys enjoyed this.

Pikatwig: What was your favorite part?

KKD: Hmm… I guess the Double Armed On modes were cool to show off along with Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu.

Pikatwig: Yea. Well, that's a wrap for this chapter.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	11. Brave 11

*Pikatwig walked in with a saddened look*

KKD: What's the matter?

Pikatwig: I'm sad.

KKD: About what?

Pikatwig: Ayuri Konno, who played Amy in Kyoryuger, has officially announced… she's retiring from acting.

KKD: Oh… oh man…

Pikatwig: It stinks… she was the best Kyoryuger and now we're not going to see her again anymore.

KKD: Yea.

Pikatwig: And, unless they're willing to talk to her, no Kyoryuger Ten Years special.

KKD: *sighs* ... _oh my_ …

Pikatwig: So… yeah… it really bites that we're not gonna see Konno-san again. I'll admit that when I saw the news… I was tearing up a little at the sight of the news. Me and KKD are figuring out something to do as a sort of honoring or thank you for bringing the best Kyoryuger to life and for being the best Kyoryuger. We're still hashing out ideas.

KKD: Yea… that's still in the works for sure.

Pikatwig: The Debo Kyoryuger universe version of Amy will still be around for sure. Just FYI. She's still important to the overall plot of the story and… when/if there's ever a crossover between the Debo Kyoryugers and the Kyoryugers from the main Sentai universe, beyond the Debo Kyoryuger-verse version of Yayoi aiding the main universe Kyoryugers in Chou Taisen Remake, Amy will still be in the team.

KKD: Of course.

Pikatwig: Being very blunt… VERY happy that Chou Taisen Remake is finally done! There is another remake of a movie thing in the works, being Go-Onger Re;10 Years Grand Prix, but that's going to be worked on later.

KKD: Yea, give yourself a breather from that long storytelling.

Pikatwig: Will need to do it eventually so I can honor the anniversary of my favorite Sentai season.

KKD: True.

Pikatwig: The anniversary stuff just doesn't end this year. Steven Universe is turning five, Spyro is turning… twenty I think.

KKD: Yea, 20 for certain as he was first around in 1998. #SpyroReIgnitedTrilogy!

Pikatwig: Gaim is turning five this year, and Sonic Heroes is turning fifteen.

KKD: Huh… cool.

Pikatwig: We'll figure out something to do for that, trust me.

KKD: I'm excited.

Pikatwig: Yeah… *exhales* Let's continue…

KKD: Right. Either way, we got ourselves another cool chapter in store.

Pikatwig: Something special will happen for today's chapter.

KKD: What?

Pikatwig: This chapter, depending on outside events, might actually be the first chapter of Debo Kyoryuger to be posted after Kamen Rider Hero.

KKD: Oh…

Pikatwig: Depends on what's done first. We'll see.

KKD: Ok.

Pikatwig: Also… another special thing will be happening. For those who remember the one-shot me and KKD posted for our fifth year of being friends, there was a scene involving the Debo Kyoryuger versions of Torin and Candelilla. That'll be showing up here today.

KKD: Neat.

Pikatwig: So… anything you wanna mention?

KKD: Uh… not that I can think of.

Pikatwig: Ok. Let's begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything here except the concept and anything original within; the rest belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

*The Kyoryugers flew past the camera and then were joined by Hero*

 **SUPER HERO TIME!**

*With a chomp, we see footage of Debo Kyoryuger, with Kaori talking to a Debo Monster*

 **KAMEN RIDE: KYORYUGER!**

*A flash and shuffling of cards brought footage of Kamen Rider Hero, showing Takeshi talking to Kamui*

 **VAMOLA! KAMEN RIDER HERO!**

*Kyoryuzin posed in front of the camera before the Kyoryugers leaped up to its shoulder as Hero appeared next to them in a beam of light*

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

 _Kaori was at Hawaii and giggling as she wiggled her toes happily in front of a crowd, "Thank you all for supporting the global barefoot movement! From this day forward, no girl will ever wear footwear ever again!"_

 _The crowd cheered before her as they tossed away their footwear. Kaori smiled as she began to sing on stage and dance in a way to show her feet off..._

* * *

"Yeah…" Kaori muttered in her sleep, giggling as she slept.

It was a calm and peaceful evening as the rest of the Kyoryugers were all also asleep. Yoshiaki was at a top bunk, Hideo sleeping sitting up, Hyotaru was sleeping on a carpet, Chiko was cuddling up with a blanket, teddy bear, an eye mask over her eyes, and, and Kaori was snoring in her own bed and had her feet exposed as she slept.

"A world… where all girls… are barefoot…" Kaori said in her sleep with a soft smile, "And all boys… would love it and… tend to a girl's feet…"

Pink energy began to form at her head as she giggled in her sleep and began to float away…

* * *

At the ice castle, the pink energy entered the joy totem, the Deboss generals there unaware of the new monster...

* * *

Kyoryu… _plus_ kaijin! After billions of years… the strongest and bravest team in history reforms to protect the Earth! So get ready… to HEAR OUR ROAR~!

 **DEBO SENTAI KYORYUGER!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow~!**

 **Ore-tachi wa muteki no SŪPĀSUTĀ~! (We are the invincible superstars~!** )

 **Atsui SUPIRITSU, FURU jūden mune ga sawagu ze~ (With burning spirits and fully charged, our chests are pounding~)!**

 **Densetsu wo norikonase WANDAHŌ~ (Conducting a legend is wonderful~)**

 **BUREIBU wo damaraseru na itsumo CHARENJĀ~(The brave ones cannot be quieted down for they are always challengers~)!**

 **Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai doko ni aru to iu no darō? (Who can say where true strength really lies?)**

 **Chikyū gi wo mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka wo sagase~! (Yatchaōze!) (More important than going around the world is seeking for it in your heart~! (Let's do this!))**

 **Gaburincho! Metcha mucho! Areteyaru ze kyō mo (Gaburincho! Mucho extreme!**

 **We're rumbling in today too) (FIRE!) Ikuze, Kyoryuger! (Let's go, Kyoryuger!)**

 **Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Atchikotchi kamitsuite Dare ni mo tomerarenai (Strike 'em down! More deviously! Taking a bite here and there, we won't let anyone stop us)!**

 **Kīte migoto odoroke! (Listen and be amazed at our magnificence!)**

 **Zyuden Sentai, VAMOLA, KYORYUGER~!**

 **(Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow) Brave In!**

* * *

Brave 11: Dreams of Candelilla! Her New Debo Monster?!

* * *

"How is she still asleep?" Hideo asked with an annoyed look.

"Let her be for now," Yoshiaki told him as he yawned.

Hideo just walked outside to get some fresh air.

* * *

Chaos let out a small yawn as he walked into the center room before noticing the joy totem had some energy, **"Hmm? What's this? We have energy? Huh… how about that. Let's make sure the Zorima can back this monster up."**

* * *

Yoshiaki, now back to being Torin, was just relaxing outside.

* * *

Chiko and Kaori both woke up with a yawn as the former pulled off her eye mask.

"Good mornin', Onee-chan," Chiko greeted.

"Morning, Chiko," Kaori smiled, "What did you dream about last night?"

"...there bein' some kinda Super Sentai fightin' game or somethin' like that… it was kinda blurred…" Chiko admitted, "But… we were the leads and we made neat characters with neat moves... how 'bout ya? What did ya dream about?"

"Well… I dreamed I managed to get the whole world to embrace my foot fetish. It was beautiful… I wish I could make that a reality…" Kaori smiled as she ended up changing back into Candelilla.

"Onee-chan… yer feelin' to much joy. Ya turned back into Candy…"

"Oh… whoops…" she nervously giggled, "Uh… I'm going to go outside for a bit to calm down."

Chiko nodded as she went back under her blankets, looking more tired and dozed back off.

* * *

Candelilla headed outside and saw Torin was sitting and relaxing. Candelilla giggled a little as she sat down to cuddle a bit with him.

"Um… hey…" he nervously responded.

"Sorry… it's just… well… Torin, you're so much fun to cuddle with," she smiled.

"I get that and all, but… Candelilla… I kinda need my arm… you're kinda crushing it…"

"Oh, sorry!" she quickly apologized as she loosened her grip, allowing Torin to get his arm back, "You ok?"

"Yea," he nodded as he checked to see if his arm was ok, "Thankfully, it's fine. I'll be able to fight the Debo Monsters in the future."

Candelilla then gave it a light kis, causing Torin to blush, "...what's with the blush? You know I can heal injuries by kissing them…"

"Y-Yea… I just… just…" Torin stammered before they suddenly heard a loud crash. They then turned to see Zorima were heading towards them, "Zorima!"

"Ikuyo!" Candelilla stated as she got up.

The two quickly got their Gaburevolvers out as well as the Zyudenshi, "Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!/DRICER~A!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" they decalred before they danced and aimed the guns above their heads, "Fire!"

They quickly transformed and began to pose.

"Kiba no Yuusha! KyoryuRed!"

"Tsuno no Yuusha! KyoryuPink!"

"Zyuden Sentai… Kyoryuger!" they declared as they posed together.

"Areruze… tomete minna!" KyoryuRed yelled.

The two Kyoryugers quickly charged forward so they could both punch and kick the Zorima. The Zorima ended up getting knocked all over the place even with the minimum effort that the two were putting into it.

"Think they've ever considered making a Super Sentai video game?" KyoryuPink asked.

"...what makes you mention that?" KyoryuRed blinked.

"Luckyuro mentioned we'd make neat fighting game characters with interesting movesets or something like that…" KyoryuPink explained with a slight shrug.

KyoryuRed simply nodded a little. The two then inserted a second Zyudenshi into their Gaburevolvers and aimed them at the last few Zorima.

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA! + GABUTY~RA!/DRICER~A + DRICER~A!=**

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" they declared.

The two fired their blasters and watched as the energy heads flew towards the last of the Zorima.

 **=GABOOM + GABO~OM!/DR-DRI~ + DR-DRI~~!=**

The Zorima blew up and the two Kyoryugers turned to each-other.

" _Nice,_ " KyoryuPink smiled as she high-fived KyoryuRed.

* * *

Amy, meanwhile, was walking around the town on her own and just admiring how beautiful it looked. She stretched a bit before looking around, but noticed something different about every girl who passed by her: they were all barefoot. She gave a soft smile as she continued to walk around, every girl showing off their feet and admiring others with smiles.

" _Oh my_ … this is all just so… so…" Amy commented before she bumped into somebody, "Oh! Gomen!"

" **It's fine,"** a female voice assured as Amy looked to see the body looked to be a container of nail polish, had a large skirt, a rather large chest, her head being the top of the nail polish container with a pair of eyes, and on her back was a symbol of barefeet, **"I don't mind."**

"Hello," Amy nervously greeted.

" **Hello,"** the monster cheerfully responded, giggling a bit as her curves seemed to sway, making Amy blush, **"So… can I ask you something?"**

"...sure…"

" **Do you genuinely love a girl's bare feet?"**

"...huh?"

" **Oh. Let me rephrase it. Do you have a fascination for being barefoot? Or rather… a foot fetish?"**

Amy began to blush and stammer a little in response.

" **So you don't? That's a shame. A girl's feet can be so adorable, sweet, and just so lovely to look at. Don't worry though, I'll help you see the truth about feet…"** the monster smiled as she bounced her curves and then showed her feet to Amy. They began to emit a sort of hypnotic light and Amy just stared as she gained spirals in her eyes, **"This won't hurt at all. Just relax and gaze upon my feet…"**

Amy watched for a moment and smiled as she kept staring...

* * *

Yoshiaki and Kaori walked back into the base to see the others were awake and Yayoi was serving some breakfast.

"Good morning, Yayoi-chan," Kaori greeted.

"Ohaiyou, Kaori-chan."

"What did you make?" Yoshiaki asked before he felt something, "Debo Monster?"

"Now?" Chiko whined.

Yayoi then felt her phone buzz and saw she got a message.

"Amy?" she whispered as she got out her phone to see the text "'Meet me in town. Have something I want to show you.' ...alright?"

"That's near where I sensed the Debo Monster…" Yoshiaki muttered.

"You say something?" Yayoi asked.

"Not all that important. We'll get you there and make sure you and Amy meet up safely," Kaori quickly said.

* * *

Chaos watched as more joy energy filled the meter, leaving him smiling as Tsuraira walked into the room.

" **You wanted to see me?"** she asked.

" **I wanted to congratulate you on making such a powerful Joy Monster. It's going a great job gathering energy for us."**

" **...wait, what?"**

" **The Joy Monster you sent out."**

" **I didn't send one out."**

Chaos dropped his book and angrily walked towards Tsuraira, **"What do you MEAN you didn't make that Joy Monster?!"**

" **I didn't! I don't know where it came from!"**

" **Then how… wait… could it be?"** Chaos whispered as he thought for a moment.

" **Want me to go down and see what's going on myself?"** Tsuraira asked.

" **Yes. Take Deizarus with you, though."**

" **This outta be interesting…"** Deizarus commented as he walked over.

* * *

Yoshiaki, Kaori, Hideo, Hyotaru, Chiko, and Yayoi arrived at the center of town and saw Amy was sitting on a bench with a relaxed smile.

" _Hi_ ," she greeted.

"Hey," Yayoi responded as she walked over.

"Glad you could make it," Amy giggled as she gave Yayoi a hug.

"Hey, Amy… have you seen any kind of kaijin roaming around and causing any kind of problems?" Yoshiaki questioned.

"No."

"...I could've sworn I sensed a Debo Monster around here…"

"So, Yayoi-chan…" Amy spoke, "Did you notice the girls in town lately are going without footwear today?"

"...no…"

"Well, they are."

"...so… it's a trend now?" Chiko questioned.

"I'm content," Kaori smiled.

" **Oh it's just beautiful!"** a voice smiled, making the group turn to see the Debo Monster from earlier walked over, **"I, Ashi Onna, will spread the joys of being barefoot to every girl on the world and make sure that every girl will stay barefoot, never needing to wear any coverings on their feet ever again!"**

"There it is," Yoshiaki spoke.

"Wait a moment…" Hideo blinked, thinking for a moment, before gaining an irritated look, "Hold up, hold up, hold up! Guys… doesn't this monster sound a little familiar?"

"What do you mean?" Yoshiaki blinked.

"For the love of… ok, you, whatever your name is. Say your goal again.

" **W-Were you not paying attention? I just said that I'll spread the joys of being barefoot to every girl on the world and make sure that every girl will stay barefoot, never needing to wear any coverings on their feet ever again,"** Ashi Onna responded, **"Try paying att-"**

"Stop!" Hideo yelled before turning to his team-mates, "Isn't what she saying sounding eerily familiar to somebody we know?"

The group took a moment to think before most of them turned to Kaori.

"Oh… uh oh…" Kaori muttered as it dawned on her.

"Sounds an awful lot like something _you_ would say, Kaori…" Hideo said in an accusing tone.

"Hey!"

"He's not wrong…" Hyotaru added.

"Kaori…?" Yoshiaki asked in a worried tone.

" **Oh! Candelilla-sama! Oh, it is an honor to meet you at last! I hope that I'm making you happy by showing girls how great it is to be barefoot!"** Ashi Onna said with a beaming smile.

"You've certainly made me happy," Amy smiled as she showed off her bare feet, giggling while she did so.

" **See? I am willing to make girls happy and barefoot,"** Ashi Onna smiled.

"What did you _do?!_ " Hideo angrily asked Kaori.

"I don't know!"

" **She made me and I'm helping her dream,"** Ashi Onna responded.

" **Wait… so** _ **this**_ **is the Debo Monster that's giving us so much joy energy?"** Deizarus asked as he walked over.

"...who the heck are you?" Hideo questioned.

" **I am the new right-hand monster to Lord Chaos after somebody betrayed him. Now that I found the traitors, I think it's time I dump you all into the trash can and make sure you don't come back!"** Deizarus yelled as he summoned a sword.

"No you don't," Yoshiaki responded as he reached into his pocket to get out his Zyudenshi, "Brave In!"

He clicked the button, but the Zyudenshi failed to react. This confused him a moment as he and Kaori tried to activate them again.

"What's going on?" Kaori asked.

"Onee-chan? Did ya and Yoshi-san forget to charge the Zyudenshi again?" Chiko checked.

"...we did…" they both paled.

" **Well, this'll be easy."**

Suddenly, a dark mist rolled in as Chaos stepped out from it, holding his tome and revealing a sort of dark blade.

"Chaos…" Yoshiaki whispered.

" **Nii-san… what is it? I'm about to kill all of the traitors in one fell swoop!"**

" **About that… you can kill four of them. Torin is mine."**

" **Really?! Why do you want to do that?!"**

" **Because I have a personal grudge against our dear brother here…"**

"You lost the right to call me brother long ago, Chaos!" Yoshiaki yelled.

" **Let me get rid of them right now! We need to ensure that they never bother us ever again!"**

" **I said you can get rid of all of them but Torin!"**

" **If we don't get rid of them all now, we might not get another chance like this again!"**

" **You are my younger sibling and, therefore, you need to do what I tell you to do!"** Chaos snapped back as the two glared at each-other. They argued a little bit more before they heard a female cough.

" **Uh… guys… they left…"** Tsuraira informed.

Chaos and Deizarus looked to see that Yoshiaki and co had all left.

" **You dolt! Had you not wanted to claim Torin for yourself then we would've won already!"** Deizarus snapped, only for Chaos to smack him with a stun cane.

* * *

Yoshiaki, Hideo, Hyotaru, Chiko, Kaori, Amy and Yayoi all arrived back at the base. Hideo was currently giving an annoyed glare at Kaori who responded with a meek look.

"What. Did. You. DO?!"

"I don't know!"

"Look, there's no need to get so angry," Yoshiaki quickly said.

"That's supposed ta be the other guy's thing," Chiko added.

Hideo groaned as he turned over to Amy and Yayoi who were busy discussing something. Amy giggled as she showed off her feet and smiled at Yayoi.

"Come on, Yayoi-chan, don't you think they're pretty?" Amy asked.

"I… I just… well…" Yayoi stammered before she turned towards the five, "Do you have any kind of cure for what the monsters do to people?!"

"Nope," Yoshiaki responded flatly.

"Really? It never occured to any of you to make a cure?"

"Usually blowing up the monster is all the cure we need," Hideo commented.

"Why should we blow up that monster? She seemed nice…" Kaori said quickly, making them look at her in confusion or annoyance.

"Plus, she helped me get past my nervousness about liking being barefoot, so she seems ok," Amy smiled.

This made everyone sigh in annoyance.

"...Kaori… why exactly are you like this?" Yoshiaki asked.

"Huh?"

"You know… this whole… obsession about being barefoot."

"Um… kind of a long story," Kaori admitted.

"Just tell us."

"Alright…" she shrugged, "It was a little after I woke up on Hawaii…"

* * *

 _Candelilla emerged from a cave alongside Dricera, the two looking around curiously as they saw the sun and the palm trees._

" _Looks pretty out here…" Candelilla commented as she roamed around a little. She eventually saw several girls in grass skirts, flower tops, and bare feet dancing away before one of them turned to her, making the pink-clad Debo Monster duck behind a tree._

" _Hello there," the girl smiled as walked over to her, "Nice to meet you."_

" _Hi…"_

" _What's your name?"_

" _...Candelilla."_

" _Wow…. it sounds super exotic…" the girl smiled._

 _Candelilla almost blushed in response as the girl offered her her hand and guided her forward._

"They took me in and actually showed me their dance moves… introduced me to their culture, and even introduced me to my foot fetish…"

 _Candelilla, now in her human form, was joining the hula dancers in a performance as people cheered them on. After which, one of the hula dancers guided Candelilla off-stage and gave her a seat._

" _That was so much fun…" she smiled._

" _Yeah it was, Kaori-chan," the girl smiled._

" _...Kaori?"_

" _That's the name we signed you up with. People aren't all as… accepting of monsters as we are. That's partially why we're happy you have a human form and gave you the name Kaori."_

" _...I like it," the newly-dubbed Kaori smiled, "So, now what?"_

" _Well, we're done for the night. Now, I want to show you a little island tradition on the island me and my group are native to," the girl smiled as she adjusted her skirt a bit before showing off her feet to Kaori, who initially looked confused._

" _...I'm a little lost."_

" _On my island, we girls always enjoy going barefoot. It reminds us of how connected we are to the Earth, makes dancing easier, and it's just downright adorable for us…" she smiled as she wiggled her toes a bit, "And, after performances, we give our feet a little love."_

" _...meaning…?"_

" _Massages… tickling… kisses… anything you can imagine, we do it to each other's feet. Here, let me show you," she smiled, having Kaori sit down before picking up her feet and kissing them. Kaori blushed at the feeling and seemed to look a little surprised, "Just relax a little. Let me do my thing with them and enjoy it…"_

 _Kaori simply nodded a little and let her friend do so, smiling as she enjoyed the sensation, and lightly giggled while her friend kept it up. She soon saw some of the other girls in their hula group start doing the same, the sight of so many girls involved making her feel so happy._

" _You enjoying it?"_

" _Yeah, Shelly, I am…" Kaori smiled as she picked up Shelly's feet and returned the favor, the hula girl blushing and giggling as they relaxed._

"That's how it kinda started…" Kaori spoke as she smiled, "And it was because of that group I became a singer…"

"Uh… hey…" Hideo spoke.

 _Kaori arrived at a singing contest with a grin on her face as she was next up. She looked to a girl in green with a camera monster as they watched and cheered for her, Kaori looking happy and content as she danced and sung._

 _After that some voting went on and the girl in green stepped to the stage to announce the winner, "Minna! To everybody who sung and danced today, I'll say arigatou!"_

 _The crowd cheered in response to her energy._

" _Now then… our winner is… Kaori Wakasugi!"_

 _Kaori cheered as the camera monster assumed a human form and guided her up to the stage._

" _The votes say they loved how energetic you are and they loved you being barefoot. Something about it just added this wonderful flare to your performance, making it more genuine and fun. Right, Takamura-san?"_

" _Hai," the camera monster now turned human smiled, "The crowds were just enamored by your dancing, singing, and how cute your feet were… based on the comments. Still, it was spectacular. Thank you for joining us tonight, Wakasugi-san."_

" _Thank you for voting for me, minna. And… Rin-san? It's an honor to get the chance to work with you," Kaori smiled._

* * *

"And, after that, my career took off and I wanted to spread my music across the world while also spreading the good word of being barefoot," Kaori smiled.

"That's such a sweet story," Amy smiled.

"...you kinda strayed from the point…" Yoshiaki told her.

"My bad…" Kaori apologized as she gave a nervous look.

"Still doesn't explain why that monster is echoing your thoughts," Hideo pointed out.

"She probably unintentionally created it in her sleep. Ya mentioned what ya were dreamin' bout last night to me this mornin'," Chiko reminded.

"Yea, I… I just… don't know how it turned into a Debo Monster…" Kaori admitted.

Yoshiaki gave a thoughtful look to Kaori for a moment, unsure of how to phrase his thought as he just looked.

"...what?" Kaori questioned.

"Thinking…"

"So… you've voiced characters in anime and games before, right?" Amy asked.

"Why ask?"

"Just to give you something positive to talk about."

Kaori just smiled as she stood up, "Yeah. I voiced in a couple of games, but my favorite role was as a 'beautiful thief' in a high selling game."

"What was the girl's name?"

Kaori blinked for a moment before she held her chin in thought, "I… can't remember. Taru… I think it might've been…"

"What was the game called?"

"...Masquerade 5… I think…"

"Hmm… I have a theory as to how that monster came about" Yoshiaki informed, "Maybe… your dream somehow funneled its way into the totem, and it manifested itself into a Debo Monster which is reflecting that big dream you have…"

"...I guess that makes sense…" Kaori admitted.

"Whatcha gonna do bout this?" Chiko asked.

Kaori stood up and started to walk out, "I'm going to talk to her…"

* * *

Ashi Onna continued her work, bouncing curves and showing feet and making girls go barefoot. She giggled as admired her work.

"Hi," Kaori greeted as the Debo Monster looked and smiled at her, "So… you able to talk to me?"

" **Ready anytime,"** Ashi Onna smiled.

"Good. Because I wanted to talk to you..."

* * *

The two now sat down in a park as Kaori looked her creation in the eyes and smiled a little.

"So… listen… I know you want to help me fulfill my dream, but your methods of ensuring that… it's not what I want…"

" **...What? But… I thought you wanted to see every girl in the world barefoot."**

"I do. Believe me, I do. It's just that you're forcing girls into this ideal. I want them to become barefoot of their own choice…" Kaori explained, "I will let you do your own ways of letting girls become barefoot, but you need to ask them if they want it and if they say no, then you don't do it. Ok?"

" **It… It's going to be tough… but I'll try,"** Ashi Onna assured.

"Now, you gotta go about and undo what you did and apologize. Ok?"

" **Oh… ok…"**

* * *

Ashi Onna now sat outside the team's base, looking a bit saddened, but Candelilla gave her a small hug.

"Hey, Yayoi-chan? Sorry if I did anything weird to you while I was under the whole 'lack of inhibitions about liking being barefoot' thing…" Amy apologized.

"It's fine… you didn't do anything that weird…"

"Oh, good. "

"But, uh… can you keep me safe from the monster there?" Yayoi nervously asked as she hid behind Amy.

"She's docile…" Kaori reminded as she had returned to her human form.

"Sorry… just… y'know…"

"Right… PTSD about monsters…"

" **Aw~. Sorry…"**

"You stopped this Debo Monster… without fighting it… color me impressed," Hideo admitted.

"Well, I did create it, and I have a way words sometimes," Kaori beamed before a phone then began to ring a little. Kaori then fished out her cellphone from her jacket pocket, "Oh… it's my manager. I gotta take this guys, sorry."

"Go ahead. I got my eyes on your pal here," Yoshiaki assured.

"Thank you," Kaori smiled as she walked out.

" **Hi,"** Ashi Onna greeted.

* * *

"Hello," Kaori greeted, "What exactly is going on? I already told you I'm on extended vacation because of some stuff… a concert with Meeko-chan? Well… I don't know…I'm not sure if it's a good call. ...how much money we talking? ...hmm… and will you be willing to help me out with a little side project?"

She awaited a response and she soon got it, letting her smile, "Then we have a deal…"

* * *

Meanwhile, several miles away in a northern part of Japan, somebody slowly emerged from what looked to be an amber and clenched his fist…

* * *

Jikai, Debo Sentai Kyoryuger

Kaori: Konichiwa, Meeko-chan.

Meeko: Hi.

Yoshiaki: What the…? Who are you?

?: Ore wa Kiryu Daigo!

Amy: Oh no… not him… *buries her face into her palms*

Chaos: **Who… are you?**

Brave 12: Gaburinchou of Music (Part I)

* * *

Pikatwig: Next time begins the Debo Kyoryuger-verse version of Gaburinchou of Music, the Kyoryuger summer movie.

KKD: Nice.

Pikatwig: And small observation… Tobaspino is the last movie Sentai mecha that makes an appearance in the TV show later on. The Safari Ressha didn't reappear in Tokkyuger, the dinosaur Otomonin only popped up in the V-Cinema… same for Cube Condor… and I don't know what happened to the Voyager in the Kyuuranger summer movie.

KKD: Odd.

Pikatwig: Anyway… for those of you who read the one-shot that me and KKD made for our celebration of being friends for five years… you may recognize the fight scene of KyoryuRed and KyoryuPink vs. the Zorima from that. I wanted to include that scene later on in this story and… here's that moment.

KKD: Yea. Nice inclusion.

Pikatwig: And there was one other joke that ended up being put into the story because I saw the fact and got a laugh out of it. Haruka Tomatsu, who played Candelilla, voiced Haru Okumura in Persona 5. I wanted to include a reference to that here.

KKD: Yea, with your recent interest in the show, I'm not surprised you plugged it in there.

Pikatwig: Also, remember how she's the Japanese VA for Nate in Yo-Kai Watch?

KKD: Yeah… you mentioned that.

Pikatwig: Well, Aoi Yuuki, who voices Inaho in Yo-Kai Watch… is also the voice of Futaba in Persona 5. And, just learned this now, she also voiced an SAO character… she and Tomatsu-san are kind of a package deal or something.

KKD: Huh. Ok.

Pikatwig: Anyway… favorite part?

KKD: Hmm… not sure, really.

Pikatwig: Mine has to be when we see the flashback to how Candelilla showed up on Hawaii. I honestly do want to show what happened to each member of the team when they originally woke up and began to roam around the new world at some point.

KKD: ...Yea, ok, that's one of my favs, too.

Pikatwig: Anyway… I think that's about it for this chapter.

KKD: Ok. I guess we'll catch you next time, folks.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


End file.
